Puzzle Pieces
by lisiegirl327
Summary: Bella is a famous singer. The Cullens are the friends she left behind. What happenes when they meet again at her concert? Follow their little adventures. Bella has had feelings for Edward for 8 yrs. Will the puzzle pieces finally fall into place? AH C.C
1. Preface

BPOV

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I am 20 years old. I currently live in Los Angeles, California. I am a singer. I am in LA because I have a concert series I am doing which is in California. My first concert was in 1 week. I was excited. I almost wished I was still where I was at 17 though. But then I would think I would not be living my dream… well everything in my dream except _him._

I moved from Forks, Washington when I was 17. My mother died when I was eight. By the time I was 12, my father was a wreck. I couldn't live with him anymore. I spent most of my time at the Cullen's house. They were my very good friends.

I met Alice Cullen in 3rd grade. She came up to me at recess the first day of school and asked me to be her best friend. I agreed and we have been inseparable ever since. She is small, pixie like with short black hair and olive green eyes. Then there is Emmet Cullen. He is Alice's older brother. He has dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He is scary big with huge muscles. But he really is like a huge teddy bear. Carlisle and Esme are their parents. They are the nicest people in the world. I am also best friends with Rosaile and Jasper Hale. Rose is model material. She has long blonde wavy hair and ice blue eyes. Jasper is tall with blond shaggy hair and teal eyes. They moved to Forks after being adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice are together as well as Rose and Emmet. The last family member in the Cullen family is Edward. Edward is _him. _Edward Cullen is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. We became friends in 3rd grade also when I went over Alice's house for the first time. He has messy bronze hair and amazing bright green eyes. He is a real gentlemen and my best friend in the world. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I are all the same age and Rose and Em are 1 year older. They are my family.

Around when I was 13, I realized something. I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Of course Alice and Rose knew, and maybe the guys but Edward was just too blind to see it. Neither of us dated much, but he has had many girlfriends over the years.

Anyway, back to where I am now. When I was 17, I needed to get out. I couldn't live in Forks anymore. I told the Cullens that I was leaving. Everyone tried to convince me to stay. I wanted to, I really really wanted to but I couldn't. I just couldn't live with my father being a constant reminder of my mom. It was too hard for us. All of the Cullens were upset to see me leave. Especially Edward and Alice. I told them I would call them when I found out where I was going, and I did. I told them I was a famous singer. Well they probably figured that out by seeing me on TV, but I lost touch. I miss them all terribly. I have some friends now, other singers and my manager, but I miss them. I don't have a boyfriend or anything, no one has taken my heart besides Edward. I just wish I did something about it instead of sit in the sidelines.

Edward Cullen has my heart.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EPOV

I am Edward Cullen. I am 20 years old. I live in Forks, Washington, but I am moving the California soon. I am in school to become a doctor like my dad Carlisle. I have a great family. My sisters Alice and Rose are great. And My brothers Jasper and Emmet are my best friends. I also have a wonderful mom Esme. There is only one person missing, Bella.

Bella was my best friend since 3rd grade. She is beautiful. She has long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. She used to practically live at my house. That is until she moved to LA. All because of her dad, he should be thankful for her kindness. Now Bella is a famous singer. I love her music. When we were little she would tell me that she wanted to be famous and write her own music. Then she would take me with her. Well, everything thing that she wanted happened, except she forgot to come get me. I dated girls in highschool , but none of them compared to Bella. But I knew she didn't fell that way. If she did then why would she leave?

So now I'm in my room packing getting ready to go see Bella. My siblings and I were going to LA to one of her concerts. Then hopefully I was staying and getting a internship at LA hospital (don't know if that's real but…). That was my big dream. Going to Bella. I needed something back.

Bella Swan has my heart.


	2. Dream My First

**This is my first fanfic so review! Oh right I need a disclaimer… I DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! Soooo yah there ya go.**

BPOV

I was sitting in my apartment on Wednesday. My first concert was this Friday. I was excited and a little nervous. I know I have my band and Kate my manager and my friends were coming but I still get the butterflies. Jake, Leah, Mike and Jess were in my band. Jake was drums, Mike and Jess were guitars and Leah was any miscellaneous instruments and backup singer if I needed it. They were all my good friends.

Today at 4 we were all going to the studio to practice again. Also Vicky one of my friends from when we were both nobodies is opening for us with her fiancé James. They were coming today too.

I will be performing 9 new songs I wrote since my last concert series about a year ago. All the band (that is Kate, Jake, Leah, Mike, Jess, Vicky and James) know about the Cullens and my little love problem with Edward. Leah, Jess and Vicky are all in a relationship. Leah with Jake, Jess and Mike and Vicky obviously with James. Me and Kate were the only ones without our other half. Well, I'm pretty sure I have mine, but he's in Washington probably with a girlfriend and a great job. He always wanted to be a doctor, I hope he is. The only problem besides distance with my other half is that I don't think he agrees. Which sucks.

I'm snapped out of my thinking zone when the doorbell rings.

"Who can that be" I mumble under my breath.

I unlocked the door opened it revealing the band.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, confused.

"Well Bells its almost 4:30 and you weren't at the studio so we came here" James said.

I looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts." I said in a rush.

They gave me a knowing look.

"It was about him again wasn't it?" Kate asked.

Sometimes it surprises me the way they all know.

"Well yes," I admitted, "today is the anniversary of my first kiss."

The girls 'awwed' and the guys looked at me questionly .

"Ah," I groaned, "your gonna make me explain?" they nodded.

"Well, when we, Edward and me were 9 or so, we found this meadow way out in the woods. We mapped out how the get there and it became known as 'our meadow'. No one knew about it except us. We would go there all the time together. Then when we were 12, exactly 8 years ago today, we came to a compromise that we wanted to be each other's first kiss. So we kissed in the meadow. It was a little weird because then I liked him but I enjoyed it." They all laughed. "And it kinda turned into a makeout session, but then we stopped and went back to his house. And amazingly nothing was weird after." I finished.

Vicky was the first to speak up. "Aww Bel. That is so cute. I need to meet this man and find out wat is wrong with him because honey you are head over heels for him, but ya know I think he is for you too."

Jess, Leah and Kate agreed.

"No, no guys it was not like that. He hasn't seen me in over 3 years, he wouldn't still like me." I argued.

"Well you still like him after 3 years." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah well, I-I…" I had to think of something. "He never showed any interest in me." Ha, that was a good one. They don't know him so what are they gonna say.

"Neither did you." Mike said.

Oh my god! They are hopeless. There is no point in arguing.

"Whatever let's go practice." I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, not even waiting for them to follow. I got into my powder blue mustang and the others got into James' red corvette and Jake's black rabbit.

After rehearsal, everyone went over to James and Vicky's house. We were going to have a movie night. The girls got the food and drinks and the boys moved around the furniture so we could all fit in front of the TV.

We were going to watch Fast and Furious. We had loads of popcorn and candy and soda so we were able to stay up for the whole movie and part of the second one, Batman. But by the end of Batman everyone else was asleep on or with their significant other. I sat up and walked over to the unoccupied couch and lay down. I covered myself with a blanket and fell asleep.

My dreams consisted of replays of me and Edward's first kiss.

_Dream_

"_Come on Bella. We are almost there." Edward said._

_I was struggling along behind like always. We were headed to our meadow._

_I liked the sound of that. OUR meadow. I would like many more 'ours', like 'our house' or 'our car' or 'our kids'… _

_Wow there Bella. Slow down. He doesn't like you like that. Finally we emerged from the trees into our meadow. _

_I ran into the middle and lay down in the sun. I heard Edward laugh._

_With my eyes still closed I mumbled a "what."_

"_Nothing" he sighed."Just you."_

_I sat up and looked at him. "Just me what?"_

_He shook his head. "Just you were running to the sun. You live in the rainiest place in the continental US and you are as pale as me but you love the sun." He chuckled._

_I laughed too. It did sound kind of crazy. _

_We both lay down in the grass. _

"_Bella." He called._

"_Mhmm"_

"_Um… I well I don't know, I guess I have a question." He said uneasily._

_I sat up and faced him. He was never speechless._

"_Yeah what's up Cullen." I'd taken a liking to calling him that._

_He laughed. "Well, I was wondering have you ever kissed anyone before?"_

_I looked down. "No" I whispered truthfully. _

"_Oh," he said. He sounded something, I don't know relieve?_

"_Well have you?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know._

"_Nope" he said._

"_Oh. Well that's cool I guess. Where were you going with this?" I asked, confused._

"_Um" he looked uneasy again. "I was thinking because you my best friend, that maybe our first kiss could be with eachother." He trailed off._

_There is that stupid 'our' again._

"_I, um, yeah that would, be um, yeah, yes." I answered. He smiled._

"_Okay. I don't know how to do this." He admitted. _

_I didn't say anything. I knew for a kiss to be good, that it should express feelings. I loved him enough to put feeling into it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I leaned to him and let myself feel everything I feel with him. _

_My lips made contact with his in a soft sweet kiss. But apparently my feelings wanted something more. I unknowingly pushed my lips against his more urgently and his moved with mine._

_I felt his hands on my waist. I brought my hands and tangled them in his hair. Our lips slowed and we pulled away. My hands were still in his hair and his were still on my waist. _

_We both were out of breath and we looked into each other's eyes. I saw something in his... love?_

_He pulled away and looked down. He ran a hair through his hair._

"_That was… wow." He said. _

"_Yeah, I know." I replied. That was amazing._

"_I am glad I asked you though. Because I-I, that was… breathtaking." He said, almost happily. I looked him up and down. Then he blushed. _

_I laughed. "Yeah my thoughts exactly."_

_We got up and walked away laughing together. I kept thinking about that look in his eyes when we were staring at each other. It looked like love, or something else. And when we were kissing! It seemed like he put a lot of feeling into it just like me._

_I wonder..._

And then I woke up.


	3. To LA!

**Soo how do you guys like it? I updated the whole thing so now there is 3 chapters… Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I never will… ******

EPOV

Today was Wednesday. Today was June 8. Today was the 8 year mark of when I realized I was in love with Bella. Today, 8 years ago, we had our first kiss.

I remember she leaned to me and pressed her lips to mine. It was sweet. Then I moved my lips. The kiss got deeper and I poured all my love for her into it. It almost seemed like she was putting love into it too. But that would be crazy. She didn't even like me. I remember pulling back and looking into her eyes. I knew my eyes reflected how I felt. Oh wait! I don't want that! I remember pulling away. But there was something between us then.

That kiss had something more than other ones I have experienced, though not many. There was actual feeling there. It made me think. Did Bella really mean it when she did that?

These questions kept coming back. I was excited for the concert on Friday. My siblings and I were flying out tonight at 7pm and getting to LAX airport at 9:15pm. Then we were site seeing tomorrow and the concert was Friday night. Bella and my family lost touch when I was 18. I see her on TV all the time and I actually downloaded some of her songs. They are all happy and about love. I wonder if she found someone. There is one 'Still Believe' that almost seems to represent us. But I think I'm just crazy.

"Edward, get your lazy butt down here! We are leaving!" I heard Alice yell up to me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I answered back

I zipped my suitcase and walked downstairs.

"You guys behave and b careful." Esme said to us.

"And see if you can say hi to Bella for us." Carlisle added.

We all nodded and walked out.

"So Eddie-boy, excited to see our Bel?" Emmett bellowed.

I just shook my head. I Climbed in my silver Volvo. Alice got in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back. Rose and Emmett were taking Em's jeep. We were all meeting at Port Angeles airport and taking off.

The car ride was uneventful, well except Alice gushing about seeing Bella again.

"Alice, you know that she is an extremely famous singer now right? She is holding a major concert series, and we just have tickets. She probably won't even see us." I finished.

"Oh you just wait. I have my ways." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Jasper rolled his eyes and we walked away.

You think that being best friends with my little sisters boyfriend is weird but it is actually good. Jazz and I were friends before him and Ali even knew each other. I get the info from both sides, the friend and the sister. So I know if they are lying. It is kinda hard on me to be the fifth wheel though. I mean Alice has Jazz and Rose has Emmett. Hell, even Esme has Carlisle.

But when Bella was here it was different. People assumed we were together. God how I wished-

"Hello! Earth to Edward!" Alice waved her hand in my face. "We're going."

I muttered a quick sorry and followed them.

I sat on the plane next to some bimbo blonde who kept flirting with me while the others were with their other half. Em and Jazz kept laughing at me. They were really asking for it.

I turned my iPod on to Clair de Lune. This was mine and Bella's song. I remember we were at the meadow one day and I brought my speakers and iPod and we danced around the meadow together. That was one of the best memories I had of us. We had no problems to worry about and no one to get in between us. Ah… the good times.

I felt someone kick the back of my seat. I turned around to face Rose. Her face was all red and she was laughing so hard. I turned back around rolling my eyes. Then my cell vibrated signaling a text. It was from Rose.

_You were listening to music and that blonde chick next to you thought you were listening to her and she kept talking until she finally asked you a question and you didn't answer her and she kept asking. Then she finally gave up and left to go to the bathroom or something. Everyone else is laughing too._

I snickered reading this. Poor girl. I sent a text back to Rose.

_Yeah, I wasn't listening. And that is hilarious!_

She responded instantly.

_Alice and Emmett are dying._

I glanced back and sure enough Alice and Em were red in the face. And Jazz looked like he would explode. I rolled my eyes.

After awhile of listening to Debussy the plane started to descend.

Soon enough we got off, got our bags and were headed to the hotel. We got to the hotel at around 10 o'clock. Everyone went to sleep. I couldn't wait for Friday.


	4. Spotted

**Still don't own Twilight ******

BPOV

Beep! Beep! There was some alarm somewhere going off.

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked at the bright light. Oh, I remember now. I'm at James and Vicky's house. I looked around. Leah, Kate, Jess and Vicky were not in sight. Everyone else was still sleeping. I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I had a feeling the girls were in there.

I was right. The kitchen was full of activity. The stove was on, something was in the oven and there was a big fruit salad on the table.

"Good morning sunshine!" Leah called when she saw me walk in.

"Hey guys, yeah morning." I replied. "You need my help?"

"Well you can finish cutting up the fruit ok"? Vicky asked.

"Yeah sure," I said as I picked up the knife.

We girls worked for about another 15 minutes finishing a big breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, cinnamon rice and toast. To feed all 8 of us, there were big portions of everything. We brought it all out to the table on the patio and started back to the living room to wake the boys.

Vicky, Jess and Leah walked over to their significant others and woke them up with a kiss. I wish I could do that to someone. I saw Kate come up beside me and guessed she was thinking the same thing.

"Kinda makes you wish you had a boyfriend doesn't it?" She asked me quietly.

"Yeah I guess it does." I said.

When the love fest was over, we all headed outside to the food.

"Oh yeah! You girls are awesome. And make the best breakfast!" Jake said when we sat down. I have a good feeling he would get along good with Emmett. He always ate a lot.

We all sat down and started shoveling down the food. After many moments of silent munching, Jess spoke up.

"So what should we do today?" she asked

"Well I personally think we should relax and do something like out on the town together." James offered.

"Ooo! I have an idea!" Leah said. She kind of reminded me of Alice. "We should go site seeing!"

We all nodded in agreement. After breakfast we decided to meet at my place at 12. Then we would head out.

I drove home slowly, for once. When I got to my apartment, I took a shower and got ready. I applied light makeup and curled my wavy hair. I slipped on a light jean skirt and a bright blue V-neck shirt. Then I added blue bangles and sliver earrings to complete the outfit. I have to admit, becoming famous has really made an impact on my fashion sense. Alice would be proud.

I walked out of my room and went to the living room. I heard to doorbell ring.

"Come in!" I yelled.

James, Vicky, Jess and Mike came through the door.

"Hey Bell!" Mike said when he saw me. Everyone else exchanged quick hellos.

"Well you guys can sit while we wait for the rest." I said.

We sat down in the living room talking about inconsequential topics. We decided that we were going to walk around Rose Park (not real) and go to some stores. People were bound to be all over us so we should make to best of it. When Kate, Leah and Jake arrived, we headed downstairs.

EPOV

I woke up to bouncing on my bed. I knew it was a bad idea to decide to sleep on the couch in Alice's room. Why couldn't I pick Emmett's? Oh right… they probably were, never mind.

Now the bouncing wakeup call was talking.

"Come on, come on, come on Edward!" She yelled. "Let's go!"

I groaned. She pulled the blanket off of me.

"Come on. Today we are going to these cute little shops near Rose Park (oh no! haha) and then there is little restaurants and it is going to be so much fun!" Alice said.

"Fine." I said as I headed to the shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After my shower, put on khaki shorts and a dark green polo. Alice always said that green brings out my eyes. That is what I get for having a fashion-esta as a sister. I smiled as I walked into the little hallway to wait for Alice.

Jasper saw my smile.

"What has got you so happy?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." I replied.

Just then Alice came bursting down the hallway in a blur of pink and white. When she finally slowed enough for me to see her, she had on a pink shirt, white capris and pink heels.

"Ali, you know we're going to be walking a lot right?" I asked, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah so? Heels don't bother me." I shook my head.

"Let's go me Rose and Em." Jazz said as we walked out the door.

We met them at a little café in the hotel lobby. I grabbed a coffee and we were off.

I hailed a taxi and we all piled in. After telling the driver that we wanted to go to Rose Park, he speed off and we were there in a matter of minutes. I paid the taxi and we got out.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Rose gushed.

"Just like you baby." Emmett said.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. The park was beautiful though. There were rose bushes in all different colors and benches everywhere. Alice and Jasper went and sat down on bench and Rose and Emmett went to admire the flowers.

I looked up towards a huge apartment building. It looked very fancy. I also noticed a group of people moving along the street. There was what looked like bodyguards or something guarding more people. I motioned for the rest of them to look. Then people broke through the crowd and I saw a flash of bright blue.

BPOV

My apartment building was right across the street from Rose Park, so we didn't have far to go. Kate was on the phone in the elevator with our head bodyguard, Jon. He was coming just in case.

We waited in a private room off the lobby. Within 5 minutes Jon was here.

"Alright gang, let's go." He said.

He ushered us out in a group onto the street. We successfully crossed the street to the park. It really wasn't that crowded. There was only one group of about 5 people down the other end.

"Wow. This is a first." Jess said.

But she spoke to soon.

People o the sidewalk, in the street, and even some from their cars had spotted us and came over. Soon enough there was a crowd of people around us, calling our names and begging for autographs. Jon and Kate (they don't have 8 kids. Heehee only know if ur in USA) worked on getting the people to back away and we emerged from the group. I was practically pushed out. I must have looked weird to those people over on the other side. They all were staring now because of the commotion.

I walked down away from the crowd to some benches with the rest of the band following me.

"Way to speak too soon Jess." Kate playfully said as she joined us. We laughed.

For some reason, I felt the need to look up. When I did, I was looking right at one of the people in the other group. H had messy bronze hair and was pale. He looked a lot like Edward…

No it couldn't be. There is no way. I was broken from my thoughts when Jake put his arm around me.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked. The others came around.

"I needed to get him out of my head. I'm hallucinating." I said looking down.

They were silent before Leah offered a "Oh, Edward." That made everyone nod.

"Well, what do you mean hallucinating?" Kate asked.

"I thought I saw him over there." I pointed to the other side of the park. "But," I continued, "He couldn't be here. Why would he be?"

My question lingered.

"Well don't worry about it, you got us." Jake said and kissed m on the cheek.

I smiled. "You're right. Let's go." And we walked back to Jon.

EPOV

By now all of us were looking at what was causing the commotion on the other side of the park.

Then the girl in the blue shirt turned towards us. We gasped.

She had long brown wavy hair and big brown eyes. She was beautiful. She was Bella.

"Oh my gosh. It really is…" Rose trailed off. Alice nodded.

Then Jazz said. "Wow she looks great." Emmett agreed. I was frozen. Then another group of people came to her. I recognized some of them as people in her band. But then again I don't know any of them.

"Oh!" Alice screeched. "That's her band!"

They gathered around her. It looked like she was talking but her head was down. Then a dark skinned man about my age put his arm around her. He said something to her and she looked up. Then he kissed her cheek! He kissed her!

And then my heart broke. She hugged him back and smiled. Then they started walking away.

I was crushed. I walked to a bench and sat down. The others followed.

"Ed, what is wrong?" Em asked.

"Duh, idiot you saw that guy kiss Bella." Rose shot back.

"So he likes her?" Jazz asked.

"Well I'm not sure…" Alice trailed off.

"Yes!" I exploded. "Yes, yes I like Bella. I have loved her since 6th grade!"

They looked at me in shock. After a moment of silence, Alice took out her phone.

"I can't believe you 2 are so stupid." She mumbled.

"ME! Stupid!" I said.

"Yes Edward, you. Bella has been in love with you since she was 12. Apparently when you guys first kissed. But you were too blind to see and she didn't have enough confidence. Now looks like you both are ruined and stupid." Rose explained. I processed this.

Bella loves me. Well she did.

"HA!" Alice exclaimed. "Look!" She held out her phone.

It was a picture of the dark skinned man that kissed Bella in a tux with another girl in a white dress. Then I saw Bella and what must be other band members in dresses and suits.

The headline read 'All of Bella Swan's band is now married off except the lead herself and the manager.'

'Swan says there is no one special in her life now, but there was, she just doesn't know what to do.'

Alice took her phone away.

"See. That guy was probably just comforting Bella. She is single. Well, she was when this was written." Alice said. "There is a method to this madness. Bella is my friend and I like keeping up with her life. Now let's go shopping!" She and Rose headed to the sidewalk to get a cab.

Emmett clapped me on the back and Jazz smiled a little bit as they followed the girls. I was soon after.

I need to see Bella. I need my heart back.


	5. They're here!

**Still don't own twilight and never will.**

**Here is chapter 5 everyone. Review and enjoy!**

BPOV

I was a little crazy after the incident at the park but really can you blame me? I am hallucinating. That can't be him. He lives in a totally different state. Why would he be here?

That is the questions that haunted my mind as I walked back to my apartment. My apartment was on the top floor of the building. It was very nice and spacious.

When you first walk in, you are in the living room. It is very big and connected to the kitchen. The kitchen has a breakfast bar and very nice appliances. I have always loved to cook, so I like it. In the kitchen there is a table that kind of substitutes as a dining room. Believe me; it is large enough to seem it.

Then, down the hall is my bedroom, a bathroom and a small guest room. I have a bathroom connected to my bedroom, so the other rooms are just for visitors.

I walked into my room and sat down on the little white couch in the corner. My bed is in the middle of the room against the wall. Then my dresser and vanity are next to it. I have to admit, I have gotten very good at hair and makeup now. I own an entire line of makeup and have 4 different curling irons and 2 straightening irons. Also I have many, many products for my hair. Alice would be happy. She has always been my fashion person. She would do my hair and makeup with Rose and then pick out my clothes. I miss them.

Sitting on my couch, I remember tomorrow is my first show this year. I am excited, and nervous. I wrote some new songs, and one of them having to do with Edward. But he doesn't have to know that.

I was more than prepared for my show. I have the outfit and hair style and makeup all picked out. The only thing I am missing is my confidence. I don't what is wrong with me. I guess just butterflies.

My stomach growls. I look at the clock. It says 6:13 pm. I guess I missed normal dinner time. I walk into kitchen and quickly make myself some pasta and go sit on the couch. I turn on the TV. There is nothing on. I am absentmindedly flipping through the channels, until I hear my name. It is on news channel 3.

'We spotted Isabella Swan and her band walking around Rose Park today after they were mobbed by a crowd of fans. The park was empty except for another group of young adults who were down by the other side.' The new reporter said. Then it cut to a view of the park. You can see my band and me and then the other group of people. I look closer.

Oh my god! I am seeing that bronze hair again! I quickly paused the TV (thanks to TiVo) and got up and stood right in front it. Sure enough that hair on the man is unruly and bronze. It couldn't be…

Then I look at the other people surrounding him. There are 4 other people, 2 guys and 2 girls. One guy is huge and has dark hair. The other is tall and lean with blond hair. Then one girl is short with dark hair and the other is model-like with blond hair. That could only mean one thing…

How many people look like this and are all together? Well, none except the Cullens!

That means that they are here. As in California. Los Angeles. Where I was. Oh my god!

So I wasn't hallucinating. It is really them. Really him…

I quickly grabbed my cell and called Kate.

"Hey girl, I just saw the news. I love how we always are getting followed and no matter-" she started. But I couldn't listen anymore.

"Kate, listen!" I said cutting her off.

"Oh what?" She asked.

"Those people, the ones in the park. Remember? My seeing things."I said.

"Oh yeah of course." She said.

"Okay, well I looked more in to the news pictures and there is only one option! Those are the Cullens! I looked closer and realized it could only be them. Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward." I breathed the last name.

"Ooo!" she squealed. "Oh baby I am so happy for you!" She practically screamed into the phone. "Oh I will call the others and tell them."

"Okay. Thanks so much Kate. I had to tell someone!"

"Oh yeah sure. Well I will talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

_The Cullens are here in LA. I wonder why…_

EPOV

Rose and Alice were dragging us along to shop after shop. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. I was just following everyone. I was too busy thinking about Bella.

"Eddie, dude!" Emmet said waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh, oh yeah." I said, not really thinking about him at all.

"Dude pay attention. Stop thinking about Bella. Look we even brought you to a music store to get your mind off her." Jasper said.

I was about to protest about thinking of Bella, but what's the use? They all already know.

I brought myself out of my thoughts enough to look around. Indeed we were in a music store. A very good one at that.

But my thoughts went back to Bella when I saw her smiling face on the album cover in the store. There was a huge display in the front of the store because of her concert.

'Come see Isabella and her band perform live right here I LA this summer!' the headline read. Then there was a lot of copies of all her CDs and pictures. There was even a lyric book. Wow people love her.

_Not as much as I do… _ I thought. Jesus I have to stop that.

But seeing that setup made me smile too. Because I was going to see her tomorrow night. She would be singing and dancing on that stage and I would be one of the many men in the audience wishing to be hers.

I had a feeling that she would see us too. With Alice on the case, I knew somehow we would get noticed by her. And I don't know if that was a good thing.

I looked around the store some more. Then we decided to go back to the hotel. I was excited for tomorrow. This was going to be fun!


	6. Preparations

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far.**

**This is the longest chapter so far. It's a longgggggggg oneeeee yay!**

**As always I don't own Twilight (sad face)**

EPOV

'_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And its 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you'_

**(song belongs to Taylor Swift. The way I loved you)**

I woke up to the voice of an angel. I looked over at the alarm clock set next to my bed in the hotel room. The clock read 9:30 am. Alice had told everyone that she wanted us to meet in the café downstairs at 10. So therefore I had to set my alarm. As the last strums of the guitar came from the radio, the announcer's voice cam on.

"And that was Bella Swan with The Way I Loved You. For everyone listening, her first concert this year is tonight. Over the next few weeks we will be giving out tickets to her shows. So listen in as much as you can. This is Tom Dema on HOT 94.3 Los Angeles."

I hit the snooze button. I didn't feel like listening to Tom anymore. I only wanted to listen to Bella.

But then I remembered. That's all I would be doing tonight for 2 hours plus. I would be watching her perform doing what she loves.

I smiled at that thought.

I knew if I was late today, Alice would have a temper tantrum, so I quickly got dressed. I didn't know what we were doing today, no doubt she would tell us at the café, so I threw on dark green shorts and a white shirt. I slipped on my shoes and was out the door at 9:53.

Perfect timing.

I hit the elevator button and was surprised when Emmet and Rose came to wait next to me.

"Have you seen her yet?" Rose asked me.

I shook my head and laughed. She sounded so scared.

"I haven't Rose but I'm sure when we get down there she will be at the door counting down the seconds until 10 o'clock to tell us exactly how late we are." I smiled.

"But dude its only 9:56 now, and all we have to do is go downstairs." Emmet said.

We nodded our heads in agreement. Then the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Rose pressed the little 1 on the button and the elevator descended.

Soon after, the doors reopened, and we were faced with the lobby. It was actually very busy for this time in the morning. We stepped out, only to be almost hit by a man running with a camera.

He shot past us in the direction of the hotel exit, and he was followed by many of the same people with cameras. Once the coast was clear, we headed to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me. What was going on?" Rose asked the lady behind the counter.

"Oh well, um…" The lady stuttered.

Rose gave her a look that told her to continue or else.

"Well, I really am not supposed to tell. But some people from Bella Swan's band needed to book a room here because it is closer to the concert area tonight. They came very late last night and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I didn't but somehow the paparazzi found out and practically chased them out." The lady finished.

We looked at each other.

Does that mean that Bella was staying in the same hotel as me and I didn't know?

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Do you know who booked the room last night?" Emmet asked.

"That is private information, Sir." She said.

"Well everyone who was down here seems to know. So can you tell us?" He tried again.

"Well it wasn't Miss Swan herself I can tell you that." She said. We all relaxed. "Heavens if she stayed at my hotel I would do everything to make her comfortable and never let the paparazzi come in. I think it was a drummer and a guitarist." She concluded. "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

We nodded. "Yes well thank you…" I looked at her name tag. "Sara. Thanks." I said as we walked away.

We walked into the café still thinking about what Sara said, having totally forgotten Alice.

Oh no.

There she was with a scared looking Jasper at her side. She was glaring at us holding a watch in her hand.

Emmet and Rose had just looked her way and their eyes got wide. Don't ever piss off the pixie.

We carefully walked over to her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked when we were close enough.

We shook ours heads.

"It is 10:09, oh wait 10:10. You are 10 minutes late!" She exclaimed.

"Well Ali, we have a good reason." Emmet started.

"I'm listening." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Rose quickly filled Alice in on what Sara said about the band staying here and all the details.

When she was done all Alice did was nod her head and go "ohh". I don't think were in trouble anymore.

"Well now that everyone is here, I have plans for today!" She said happily. Big surprise there.

"Okay. Now we are going shopping for outfits for tonight. Then at 12, Rose and I have mani-pedis at the salon. You boys can go back to the hotel and do… whatever it is that you do when we are not here."

She looked at us expectantly. We all smiled. She seemed satisfied.

Whenever Rose and I get back, we are all showering and changing, then going out to dinner then to the concert, okay?" We nodded.

"Great! Let's go shopping!" Alice said as we walked out of the café.

After walking a couple of blocks, we arrived at the store Alice said would have everything we would need. Her and Rose went off to the girls section after quickly kissing their guys and us guys were left at the front of the store. We looked around, then back at each other.

Then out of nowhere a blonde girl about our age walks up to us.

"Hello my name is Tanya. Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked pointedly at me. Great she probably knows that Rose and Alice are with the other 2 guys here, so I'm left singled out, again.

"Well," Jasper started, snapping her attention away from me, "We are going to a concert tonight, and we were told we need new outfits."

"Oh okay, follow me." She said as she started walking down the aisles of clothes. She stopped at what looked like a young adult men section.

"Great, thanks." Emmet said as he and Jasper started walking towards some shirts, leaving me alone with Tanya.

"So," She started in a voice that I am sure was supposed to be seductive, but wasn't, "Are you going to this concert or taking me out?" She asked.

Wow! Did this girl really just do that?

"Actually, I'm going to the concert, and I will never take you out." I said to her.

"Oh. I like men who don't foreplay with dates. So is there anything I can help you with right now? There are dressing rooms in the back that lock." She said trying to be seductive. Once again, I can't believe this girl.

"Um, no Tanya. You see when I said that, I meant I would never do anything with you. Nothing." I held out the last word so hopefully she got the point.

She looked at me for a second before realization hit. Then she huffed and walked away.

I smiled. Then I heard snickering. I turned around and saw my 2 brothers hiding behind a clothing rack laughing. That can only mean they saw what just went down.

Emmet walked up to me. "Oh the dressing rooms lock!" He said in a poor impression of Tanya.

Jasper doubled over in laughter while I just shook my head.

"Come on guys. We have to have some clothes when the pixie comes back." I said trying to get the attention away from me.

Well it worked. Jazz and Em walked back to the clothes racks and started looking through them.

I looked through the one closest to me. I found dark wash jeans in my size. I actually liked them.

I headed over to the next rack. This one had shirts on it. I saw a group of dark green button down shirts. I looked through them and found one in my size. Alice said green looked good on me. I remember one day I wore a shirt just like this in high school and Bella said the color brought out the color of my eyes.

I looked at what I had so far. I needed something else. Then I saw it. There was a black jacket hanging in the corner. It was great. It would look perfect. I practically ran over to it and picked it up. There, I was done.

I went back over to Em and Jazz. It looked like they were done too.

We went over to the cash register and paid for our stuff. I looked at my watch.

"Well guys," I said. "Its 11:19. They should be coming if Alice wants to make it on time."

Not even 5 seconds after the words left my mouth, Alice and Rose came up to the register both holding outfits. They paid, and we were off.

We all went back to the hotel to drop our stuff off. The girls left for the salon and us guys all went into Emmet's room and played Halo 3.

After about an hour or so of playing, Emmet broke the game streak with one of his many complaints.

"Guys, I'm hungry." He whined.

Me and Jazz stopped playing. We all agreed to order pizza. I called it in and not even 30 minutes later the pizza guy was at our door. We ate in silence. I looked at the clock. It said 1:56pm. Shouldn't the girls be back soon?

It was almost like Jasper could read my thoughts because soon after we finished eating, he said, "Guys the girls are going to be back soon, we should probably shower now. Em and I agreed.

I, of course, had to wait. Jasper went back to his room, but because I stayed in Alice and Jasper's room, there were only 2 showers. So I waited. I heard Emmet turn the shower on.

I sat down on the couch in the supposed to be living room, but it was more of a living room/kitchen/dining room/office/ den thing going on. Well, whatever. It had a TV.

I turned the TV on and it went to the local news channel like all hotel TVs do when you turn them on. But this time, there was a segment on Bella. I guess LA was pretty excited that Bella's concert series was here this year.

This segment seemed to be on her life or something. They talked about how her mom died and where she grew up. Pictures flashed across the screen of Bella doing normal things. Then one I recognized came up on the screen. I paused the TV.

This was the picture of all 6 of us from junior prom, the year Bella left. Rose and Emmet were on the left, Alice and Jasper in the middle, and hen me and Bella were to the right. I remember I was nervous in asking her because she had just broke up with her boyfriend Jake and few weeks before. We went as friends.

She had a deep blue strapless dress on. I remember seeing her walk down the stairs of my house with Alice and Rose looking so beautiful. That was one of the best nights of my life.

I was broken from my concentration on that picture when the hotel room door opened and Alice and Rose walked in.

"Whoa. What are you doing Edward?" Alice asked as she looked at me, remote in hand staring at the screen.

"Come here guys." I said.

They walked over to the TV and gasped quietly.

"What is this?" Rose asked.

"I don't know really. I turned on the TV and this was one. It's like Bella's life story and has a bunch of pictures. This was one of them." I answered her.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Alice said just as Emmet walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey guys." He said uneasily. "What cha doing?"

He walked over to us and looked at the screen too.

"This is junior prom! That's Bells!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Duh, this is a segment on Bella's life or something and there were pictures and this happened to be one of them." Rose said.

"Oh okay. Well I got to go change." Emmet said and he walked back into the bathroom.

Rose went into her bedroom and Alice went back to her hotel room with me following behind her.

Jasper was changed and out of the shower when we walked in.

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

I took one quickly knowing Alice still had to so I changed and got out as fast as possible.

When I was done, Alice headed to the bathroom. Jasper was watching the baseball game so I went over and sat with him. He was wearing light jeans and a black shirt. We stayed quiet until Emmet and Rose knocked on the door.

I opened it up. There was Emmet looking actually nice in black slacks and a dark blue shirt. Rose had on a tan mini skirt and an orange flowing shirt.

"You guys look nice." I said as I opened the door and let them in.

"You clean up pretty well yourself little bro." Emmet said.

"Yeah. Edward you look nice. Green is a good color for you." Rose said as she walked passed.

We all sat down and waited for Alice. She emerged from the bathroom within 5 minutes of Rose and Em getting here.

She had on a hot pink mini skirt and black and hot pink shirt. She always looked so little.

Once we were all ready, we walked downstairs and took a cab to the restaurant Alice suggested.

The food was great and it was an overall nice place. After we had dinner, we left and headed to the arena where the concert was. Some of the concerts would be outside, but not tonight's. It was in a large arena with a huge stage.

When we got to our seats, I realized just how close we were. There was about 3 rows in front of us then the stage.

This would be great.

I looked around again as we sat down. There were people everywhere. This place was huge, and it was mostly full.

Then the lights dimmed. Blue and white lights flashed on stage. Then music started. Pink and green lights flashed with every hit of the drums.

Four figures walked out on stage as smoke covered the bottom of the stage so you couldn't see their feet. The crowd cheered.

Bright lights shined down on the four people on stage. They were the band. The 2 girls and 2 guys. They walked totally in sync with each other over to different places. One girl walked to the left and picked up a guitar there. Another guy did the same thing on the other side. The last girl walked to the middle of the stage where a mic stand was and the last guy walked over to the drums. I recognized him as the one who had kissed Bella in the park.

The girl at the mic was his wife. And the other 2 I don't remember. They started playing. The crowd cheered.

The girl at the mic, I think her name was Leah, started humming some melody into the mic.

Then I heard the audience gasp and cheer, and then the voice of my angel.

**AN. So what do you guys think! Please Please Please Please review!!!**

**I worked hard and this is the longest chapter yet! Its 9 pages and 2770 words!!**

**That's hugeeeee for me!!!!!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. And PM me with suggestions and stuff. Chapter 7 should be up today too!!**

**YAY**


	7. The concert part 1

**Hey everyone again!**

**Now this is chapter 7. Hope you like it! Okay. Now this is officially the longest chapter yet. Over 3,000 words! 3,169. To be exact. Yay!**

**Don't own twilight still**

BPOV

Today was it. Today was the day.

Today is the day of my first show of my concert series. I can't believe it!

I looked over to my clock. It said 10:03am. Let's see… today I had the final rehearsal for the concert tonight at noon. That will last until about 3pm. Then I have to come back here, eat, and shower. Then at 5pm go back to the arena for hair, makeup and wardrobe. By then people should start coming in. then concert starts at 7pm. Then I have meet and greet then I think Kate said there was 10 or so people with VIP passes. Then the band and I normally go out after a performance. Wow my day is full!

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I made myself fruit and chocolate pancakes. I had one with bananas and chocolate chips, strawberries and chocolate chips and blueberries.

_Esme always used to make these when I slept over the Cullens, which was a lot. So eventually I learned how to do them myself. _

AH! Why was I thinking about them!

_Well maybe because I still want to know why they are in LA and because I am in love with one of them. _One side of my brain said.

_But today is my show; I have to think about that. _The other side said back.

I shook my head as if that would stop the internal bickering. No such luck.

I ate my pancakes and cleaned the dishes.

Then I went back into my room and made my bed.

By now it was 11 o'clock. I have about a half an hour to get ready. Kate, Jake and Leah were coming over from their hotel down the street and we were all going together.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a light green tank top to rehearse in. I put my hair in a high ponytail and picked up my black stiletto boots. Tonight I am wearing my white ones but those are with my wardrobe person Carla so I don't have them. But I know I need to practice in them so I don't make a fool of myself.

My cell phone started ringing signaling I got a text. It was from Leah.

_Hey girl. We are on our way over. Somehow the paparazzi found out where we were and practically chased us here until Jon and the rest of them took over. We're almost there._

_-LeeLee_

Ok. I guess they had an incident with the paparazzi. Well I am glad that Jon is picking us up in the limo. This way we don't have to walk. And risk getting mobbed again.

I texted her back saying I got her text and I would be waiting for them.

Soon enough, my doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Jake, Leah, Kate, Jon and some other body guards. I grabbed my purse and cell and we left.

We didn't say anything while we were walking to the limo. Jon told us to stay quiet and calm and everything would be faster.

We got into the limo without a problem. Then I started asking questions.

"Wait so explain what happened." I told them. Jake started out.

"Well we were going downstairs and some jerk with a camera sees us and starts yelling. Then more people come running out. So Kate here leads us down the stairs, out the lobby and to the side of the building. But then, this camera guy who we have seen before, I don't remember where, is chasing us through the lobby and almost hits this gorgeous blonde and this big guy and some other guy when he was running. He was like a tornado." Jake said.

I thought about that. Gorgeous blonde, big guy, other guy. I need more details. Thankfully Leah stepped in.

"This poor guy, he was about 6 feet tall and had brownish red messy hair and this other guy, he was huge with big muscles and this model blonde girl and just getting out of the elevator and almost get freakin' hit by the dude with a camera. The big one like flipped out!" Leah said.

Oh no. Brownish red hair, 6 feet tall, model blonde, big muscled guy… can that mean…?

"Bell?" Jake asked. "You looked like someone ran over your cat then had an epiphany." He concluded.

I shook my head and smiled. So the Cullens, well at least Rose, Emmet and Edward were here and staying at Leah's hotel. So I know where to find them… wait what am I thinking, stalker!

"Bella baby. Ya okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Its just remember when I called you yesterday and said that I found out the Cullens were here in LA?" I asked her.

"Well yes." She said.

"From the descriptions they," I pointed to Leah and Jake, "gave me, it sounds like they are staying at your hotel. What is the name again?"

"The Star Inn." Leah said.

"Ohh!" Kate squealed. "Markie turn in here." She said to our driver. We were at the hotel.

"Bells you should go in. These people would do anything for you. When we walked in yesterday, the lady at the front desk asked us to ask you to come visit her." Jake said.

I looked at Jake and Leah carefully. "Lemme guess you two know about this already. I mean the Cullens?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I'll go." I said.

Jon and 2 other bodyguards Justin and Jesse got out with me.

Jon walked next to me, Jesse on the other side, and Justin went ahead. He made people place a clear path to the front desk. I walked up to it and saw an older looking lady on the phone facing away from me.

She must have heard me approach though, because she said, "Hold on one second dear," motioning back with her hand.

She continued her conversation and I was getting annoyed. I sighed. Loudly. Loud enough for her to hear. She paused but then kept on talking. I tapped my fingers on the wood of the desk and sighed again.

She whipped around and looked like she was about to yell at me but quickly recovered and recognized me. "Ooo!" She said and fluttered her hands. "Oh Maddie, I'll call you back, yeah bye." She said into the phone.

"Miss Swan, I am very sorry about before. My name is Sara, what can I help you with?" she said to me kindly.

"Well, hello Sara. I'm glad you can finally talk to me." I said with annoyance in my tone and she looked down. "Anyway, I'll forget that happened. I just have a quick question for you." I smiled.

"Yes, anything." She responded. Well that's not weird. I have a woman older than my mom who will do 'anything' for me. Okay, guess she is a big fan.

"Well I was wondering if you can tell me if there is any rooms booked under the name 'Cullen'?" I asked her.

She looked at her computer.

"Why yes there us. Two rooms. One king and two double beds." She answered.

"Thank you very much. That is all I need. Have a nice day, Sara." I said to her.

"Oh you too Miss Swan. And good luck tonight." She waved.

I waved back and walked back outside with Jon, Justin and Jesse following me.

I climbed back into the limo and filled the others in on how it went. So I know where the Cullens are now. I guess I can make an appearance sometime next week. So they accidently see me. Hmm…

Rehearsal went smoothly. Everyone did great and we all decided on a song order. Now I have to go home, eat, shower and be back.

The limo dropped me off at my apartment and I went inside. I quickly took a shower and changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I brushed my hair out and blow dried it wavy. I made myself chicken, potatoes and corn. I needed energy for tonight. After I ate, I slipped on flip flops and called Jon to pick me up.

He arrived in 10 minutes and escorted me to his car.

"Nice look Bella." He appraised me when we were on the road. The guards are supposed to call us formally, but the band insisted they call us by our first names. Being called 'Miss Swan' by everyone is kinda annoying.

"Well thanks. I call it the clean going to a show look." I smiled.

He laughed. We had easy conversation until we reached the arena. It was almost 5 o'clock.

We walked to the back entrance. He went to the stage to help and I went to my dressing room where Carla my wardrobe person and Ana my hair and makeup artist were.

"Here girl." Carla said handing me my outfit. "Go change."

I went into my dressing room and put on the outfit. The shirt was dark blue, sequined and strapless. The bottom was a white mini skirt with fringes at the bottom. There was a white cut off sparkly jacket for over the shirt. I had big hoop earrings and a heart necklace for jewelry. Then I had knee high dark blue tube socks and my white stiletto boots. The top of the socks were visible under the boots to break up the white and blue.

I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh girl I knew that outfit would work for you!" Carla said as I stepped out.

"Yeah, looking good. But I can make you look even better." Ana said, holding up a curling iron and a brush. We all laughed.

I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. Ana came over to me and played with my hair.

"Hmmm…" she said, thoughtful. "I think I am going to go all down in messy, sexy curls. Maybe even some color extensions. How's that?" She asked me. I love her, she always asks my opinion.

"Sounds great!" I answered.

She went to work and I just daydreamed.

I thought about how my life would be different if I didn't try to pursue my singing career. Would I still be in Forks? Would I be in college, or not? Would I be in a relationship? Where would I live? But then I figured that it doesn't matter, because I'm not there. I am here, sitting in this chair getting ready for my concert. I just miss the people and friends. Well some of them…

I guess I was out longer then I thought because Ana said, "I'm done. You like?"

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair was wildly curly. There was also some strawberry blonde and black extensions that gave it more color and pop. I loved it. And I told her that.

Then she went to work on my makeup.

When she was done, I was totally transformed into Isabella Swan. Singer, rocker and perfect chic. Not Bella, the plain shy girl I was in Forks. I have to admit though; Bella has changed a lot though. Now she is the beautiful, outgoing girl I see every day.

My eyes were dark and sparkly. So you could see it from stage. I had a little blush and pink lipstick with shiny lip gloss. I looked good.

I got up, thanked my girls and went to find the others. It was 6:30. The show was starting soon.

I found Leah, Jess, Mike and Kate waiting backstage. Leah was wearing a cute black skirt and pink top. Jess was more rocker-chic because she was playing guitar. She had ripped skinny jeans and a bright green tube top. Mike had on a black muscle shirt and light ripped jeans.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Still getting ready. I swear that boy takes longer than a girl." She said.

We all laughed. Then Jake emerged. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans that were very worn looking. Because he was so tan, the white looked good on him.

We discussed the order and who would be saying what and made sure the stage was set up. I looked over the stage and saw the crowd. It was huge! The entire arena was filled! Wow!

"Guys we got a full house tonight." Kate said. "Good luck, even though you don't need it. You'll be great. Ok let's go, places."

Mike, Jess, Leah and Jake all went out to the other side of the stage. But I had a special entrance. I followed Kate and Jon through hallways to the back of the arena. All the light in it were out so no one would see us. We walked to the platform stage and I climbed on. Kate handed me my mic. It's special. The part you sing into was gold sparkles and the handle was blue sparkles with gold designs. I loved it.

The platform started rising. I held on.

The lights on stage started. Then the 4 of them walked out. You could only see their shadows but the crowd went wild. Then the lights flashed on them and they stared walking to their spots. Jess and Mike went to the sides of the stage on the raised platforms, Jake to the drums in the back and Leah to the mic in the middle.

Then they started playing "Gotta be Somebody" the title song to my new album. Jake was banging on the drums and Leah started the 'Ahs' right on time. Now it was my turn. The music paused for a second and the light on the bottom of my mic went on, telling me it was on.

The music started up again and Leah sang the final 'Ah' before me. This was it. I closed my eyes and let my voice go.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

The crowd went crazy when they spotted me 40 feet in the air on a moving platform.

_  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen_

During that whole verse the platform lowered until I was back on the ground. They crowd was still screaming. I stood on the platform as I sang the next lines.

_  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

Now the chorus was starting and it was my cue to start towards the stage. The rest of the band had on headset mics so they sang the next part with me. I walked off the platform onto the ground. Then I started walking, well more like strutting or dancing down the center aisle to get to the stage as I sang the next part.

_  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

Mike walked down to me from where he was on the platform. He was smiling and shaking his head at me which made me smile wider and shake my hair around.

_  
Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

For the next chorus, I followed Mike up the steps to the platform he was on before. We sang it together, back to back.

_  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

The next part of the song was my favorite. The tempo changed a little and it got more slow and had more feeling. I slowly walk down the steps and went over to Leah. She sang back up here, (in the parentheses is Leah)

_  
You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh  
_

As I hit the 'oh' the music stopped and I held it as long as I could. The audience loved this and went crazy. When the first word of the final chorus left my mouth, I flung my hair forward and was very happy Ana kept it down. This song was good for using 'the hair'.

_  
Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

When the last strum of Jess' guitar rang out, the whole crowd went fanatical! They were screaming our names and clapping. I turned around at my band and smiled a 'we did it' smile. They laughed. Then I turned back to face the audience.

"Hello Los Angeles!" I yelled into the mic. They screamed back in response.

"How y'all doing?" They screamed again.

"So I guess you guys liked that first song? That is the title song on our new album! Yeah!" They cheered with me.

"Well glad you liked it. That was Gotta Be Somebody. Now we're going on…"

**An. Hope you all liked it. This was the concert pt 1. Next chapter will be the rest of the concert in EPOV. Well and some BPOV at the end. **

**And that song was 'gotta be somebody' by nickelback. **

**Love ya**

**Review!**


	8. The Concert part 2

**What's up people! This is chapter 8 the concert part 2! YAY!!!**

**Enjoy and review**

**And I don't own twilight only my plot.**

EPOV

That was the best song ever written. The music, the lyrics, everything about it was perfect, not just because _my angel_ was singing it. Well she is not _mine_… yet.

I loved how she talked to the crowd. She seemed so at ease. Emmet nudged me. I looked over at him with a 'what?' look.

'She was pretty amazing and looks pretty amazing in the outfit huh?' he mouthed.

I nodded.

She did look amazing. She had on high heeled boots, a mini skirt and a strapless shirt with a crop jacket that made her look gorgeous. She could even walk hot. When she got off that platform, and started walking, well more like strutting down the aisle, the Bella from high school would have fallen. But nope, not this Bella. She walked like she owned the room, which she did, and like she knew just how sexy she looked.

She sang 2 more songs that were both great. Then she walked to the front of the stage.

"I just wanted to let everyone here know that you guys are great! You have made this perfect for us so far!" She said excitedly. "And now I would like to introduce Vicky my good friend who will be performing a self-written song. I'll be back. Take it away Vic!" She said to a red haired girl. Then Bella jumped off the stage and ran down the center aisle again with the spotlight following her until she disappeared in an alcove.

I hope nothing is wrong with her. Well it's probably planned.

Then I felt something tapping my leg. I looked over at Alice and Rose, who were on the other side of Emmet.

"Oh my gosh! Wasn't she amazing Edward?" Alice pressed excitedly.

"Yes, Alice she was." I said.

"And she looked so hot too! She didn't seem shy or like the Bella we knew. She seemed powerful and sexy." Rose added. Okay, so I wasn't the only one who noticed.

But I heard something else. Oh right, that Vicky girl was still singing.

"Guys, maybe we should pay attention." I suggested to the girls. They nodded and looked back at the stage. When the Vicky girl was done, she walked to the corner and stood at a keyboard. Then the drummer, Jake I think, stood up and walked to the front of the stage.

"Wasn't she great?" He asked the crowd. We screamed, well I didn't but the crowd did.

"Yeah. Go Vicky!" He pumped his fist in the air towards the red head who gave him a cocky smile. He laughed. "Well now it is my pleasure to introduce back to the stage Bella," He paused as the audience yelled, "And introducing, James!" The crowd cheered again.

Who is James? Why is Bella with him? What are they or did they do together?

Then all the lights went down on the stage and the band started to play very softly.

A dim blue spotlight shined towards the back left of the arena. A man about my age with dirty blonde hair stepped out of an alcove into the spotlight. He was wearing black pants and a light orange t-shirt.

He started singing. (James is bold, Bella is normal, both is underlined)

_**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
**_

He was walking towards the stage with the light blue spotlight following him. He walked up the steps and stood in the middle looking over the crowd.

_**Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
**_

Then I light pink spotlight was shining to the right of the stage, almost right where we were sitting. Bella stepped out of the corner wearing a sparkly dress that matched the color of James' shirt. Her hair was calmer then before and was now down and wavy. She walked towards the stage looking right at him as she sang the next part.

_**  
**__Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
_

She walked to the front of the stage and slowly up the steps to meet him. They sang together.

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  


He held out his hand to her and she took it on the last line, on the last word to be exact. He pulled her to him and sang the next part.

_**Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand**_

He held up their conjoined hands to the audience on the 'taking your hand' part and they cheered. Her beautiful voice rang out.

_And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
_And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
_I'm happy and free  
_

She started walking to the left of the stage still holding his hand, so he followed. They both sang on and off the next part.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
**__Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
_And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name  


James, pfft. That is not a sweet name. But hell, Edward, now that IS a name. Now he was making me mad. He looked at her as he sang.

_**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me**_

She looked at him as she sang the next part and shook her head in that cute way she does emphasizing the 'shock' part.

_**  
**__It sends a shock right through me  
_I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under

oh It's your love

She broke away from him and walked to the middle of the stage.

_Oh, baby_

There was an instrumental part here. He was walking to her with the beat of the music, which was slow, and she was smiling at him. He got to her and took her hand. He pulled her so close their mics were crossing making an 'x' shape. She threw her head back as she sang the next part.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
_I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

Now the music slowed down some, and they were slowly swaying, or rocking I guess, to the music together. The area they were on started to rise, very slowly and the audience cheered. She sat down dangling her feet over the newly made edge. She sang the next part quietly.

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me_

She sang it so perfect and soft looking to him. He sat down next to her and they sang together.

I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under

They both stood up during that part. Now they were a good 10 feet in the air, facing eachother as she sang,

  
_oh It's your love_

He repeated taking their hands and intertwining them

_  
__**It's your love**_

They both faced the crowd and sang in sync

_**  
**_It's your love

Then he kissed her cheek and she smiled. They both bowed as the platform lowered them back to the stage. When it did, they finally released hands.

Bella looked to the crowd and smiled. They all screamed and clapped. She nudged James, and he too faced the audience.

"Well I think they liked it, don't you Bel?" James asked her.

What? I thought. He has a nickname for her! That's my family's nickname for her. Well I guess it is the common shortening of Bella, but still, on stage really?

She laughed her musical laugh. "Yeah I think they did. A lot." She said, nodding.

"I would like to thank James for helping me write this piece. It actually has a funny story. I was writing one day in my apartment. I was thinking about someone and this song kind of just came to mind."

She was thinking about someone… aw that sucks, so she does have someone.

"It was originally supposed to just be me singing, but while I was working on it, he came over." She looked at him. He continued the story.

"I knew who this was about, and I figured I could help her sing it. So we divided what she had written so far and sung it all day until it was perfect. Then we added the rest of the lyrics together. She sang it by herself at rehearsal one day, and then asked me to do it with her. Everyone," He gestured to the others on stage, "said they liked it better with both of us because it had more feeling. So… there it was" He finished.

The crowd clapped.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, but it seemed almost sad and hopeful, not excited. Then she hugged him and started talking again. "We will be right back, we have to go change." And they ran off backstage.

The rest of her band played another song and spoke a little when they emerged again. Bella was wearing what she had on before, minus the jacket. She was standing there in nothing but a strapless blue shirt and a mini skirt. With high heeled boots. Oh god!

"Now we would all like to do this last song. Enjoy." She said and they all moved about.

She sang:

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

She was skipping around the stage with the rest of them.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

The audience loved it.

"Ok I am going to introduce my band. This is Leah, Jess, Mike, Jake and then Vicky and James. And I am Isabella Swan! Have a good night!"

They all walked up and held hands and bowed.

"Thank you all so much! We love you Los Angeles!" She said and they all ran off.

**AN. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out ASAP! **

**Please please review!!!!!! Love you all. If you love me review and ill write faster!**


	9. VIP

**Hey everyone again! **

**I hoped you all liked the concert. And the songs for chapter 8 were 'Its you love' by Tim McGraw and "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Caliat. **

**Here is chapter 9… the real start of the story. **

**I do not own twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"We love you Los Angeles!" I yelled as we all ran off.

I was breathing heavy and smiling hugely when we got backstage.

"Oh my god! You guys did amazing!" Kate screamed as we approached her. "All the songs and just… wow. I loved Its you love. That was great you two." She pointed to me and James.

Everyone else agreed.

"It seemed so believable." Vicky said, "And I'm not supposed to like that, but oddly I don't care." She smiled.

"Aw baby. You know I love you." James said as he kissed her check. "Yeah, yeah." Vicky mumbled.

We talked a little more about the show until Kate came back to us.

"Okay guys. We have 10 VIP holders tonight. So I need all of you to go back to your dressing rooms and change then meet back here." She ordered.

We complied. I walked into my dressing room, and sure enough Carla and Ana were right there. After congratulating me, we got to work.

"Here is your outfit, now change." Carla said. I walked into the bathroom. The new outfit was a deep purple shirt and jeans. The shirt was short sleeved. It had a V-neck and was very tight. It had ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and along the bust. It ended a little below my waist. The jeans were dark skinny jeans with rips in the knees. I was wearing silver bangles and hoop earrings already so I left those on.

I walked out to Carla and Ana. Carla handed me my white stiletto boots and Ana a white head band. Ana motioned for me to sit down at the vanity. I did. She brushed out my hair and took out the extensions so it was just my normal brown. Then she added more curls and placed the headband in. She finished by spraying it with this hairspray that made it shiny. Then she worked on my makeup. She took off what I had on my eyes because it was too heavy and made it lighter. She put on light purple eye shadow and brown eye liner. Then some mascara. She re-applied my foundation and put on a light pink lip gloss.

"There. You are done. Now go meet and greet." Ana said and they both smiled as I left.

I walked back to where some of the others were gathered. They all looked similar to me. Lighter and more casual but still 'star' quality. Kate, Leah, Mike, James, Vicky and Jess were all ready. Once again only Jake wasn't. I smiled.

"Jakey's still not here Lee-lee." I said in a sing song voice to Leah.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright children." Kate said mockingly, eyeing me and Leah. "Let's be nice, we have visitors coming soon." She laughed.

Soon Jake arrived after getting some teasing that he is always the last one ready and he is not a girl. He said it wasn't his fault; it was 'his people's'. Yeah, sure.

"Come on kids. Let's go see our VIPs. They are over here." Kate said.

We turned the corner and I couldn't believe what I saw.

EPOV

That concert was great. I really wish I could talk to Bella though. And Alice said she had her ways to get Bella to notice us. That didn't happen either.

But I was wrong.

Alice stood in front of us with a huge smile on her face. This can't be good.

"Okay everyone. Remember how I said that I had my ways in getting us to Bella?" She asked us.

Rose, Emmet and I nodded. Jasper just looked like was waiting for our reactions. So he knew.

"Well…" Alice continued. "I got us something that will help us!" She practically sang. She stuck her hand out of her bag and waved what looked like IDs on chains at us.

Rose reached out and took one. After a few seconds, she went, "Oh my. No way!"

Emmet and I took one now too.

It read:

'Official VIP pass to Isabella Swan in concert LA. Use this to get backstage where the band will be waiting after shows. Congrats on being a VIP!'

I couldn't believe it. We were VIPs at her concert. I looked around. My family was smiling. They put their passes around their necks, so I did too.

"Okay guys follow me." Alice said. Of course she knew where to go. We walked over next to the stage where 5 other people wearing passes were waiting. A man wearing all black, probably a security guard came over to us and put a rope in front of us.

"We don't have to stay behind this the whole time do we?" Rose asked the man.

"No. When the band says you can come out, you can. Okay?" He answered.

We nodded. He walked away.

Then a woman about my age walked out from behind the stage where the man disappeared to.

"Hi guys. I'm Kate, the manager of the band. They will be out soon." She said. She looked at us funny, as if she was studying us. Weird.

Then the man who put the rope out came back and whispered something to Kate. She went back behind the stage.

Come on, I just want to see Bella.

BPOV

There he was. There they were.

Oh. My. God.

I stopped in my tracks, making the rest of the group run into me.

The Cullens were here. They were at my concert. They have VIP passes.

Oh. No.

"Jesus Bel. Move." Jake said from behind me.

Leah ran up in front of my. "Bells, what's wrong?" She asked me in a concerned voice.

All I could do was point around the corner to them.

They all looked, some gasped. My old best friends and the love of my life were right there.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see them. God I missed them so much. But this is unexpected. Way unexpected. What do I do?" I asked them.

"Hold on." Mike said. He whispered something to Jon, who ran out to Kate and told her. Kate came rushing back.

"I thought they fit your descriptions." Was all she said to me.

"Kate, what do I do?" I asked again, louder.

"Well Bella, just go out there. You said you were excited to see them. Pretend it is a normal reunion. It looks like they want to see you because they bought VIP passes. Go to the first group that is not them, then them. You will do fine believe me." Leah said. She was my best friend.

"Thanks _Kate._" I said to Leah, empathizing that I asked Kate. They all laughed.

Kate walked back out there. James came up to me.

"Don't worry. We will all help you." He whispered. I smiled and mouthed 'thanks'.

Then I heard Kate's loud voice.

"Thank you all for becoming VIPs. Here is the band!"

Vicky walked out, then James, followed by Mike and Jess, then Jake. It was me and Leah. "Remember we are all going to the other group first. Just follow us and we will leave you alone when you get to them." She said and walked off. Jon smiled at me and I strutted my way around the corner. The 10 people that were waiting cheered for me. I didn't look at the Cullens.

I walked over to the other group first as everyone else had. I signed things and took pictures. Then they were done. I walked away from them and looked over to the Cullens. They were all staring at me. I was staring right back.

I walked to them, looking at each one carefully. They all looked the same. Beautiful, and a little older. I got closer. A huge smile spread across my face and Alice jumped over the rope and attacked me. I forgot how strong the little pixie was.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screeched as she hugged me.

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I said right back. She pulled away a little bit, and then hugged me again. Then she was ripped off me by something big. Emmet!

"Bells!" I missed you girl!" He said as he bear hugged me.

"Aw Em! I missed you too. But can't breathe." I forced out.

He laughed and set me down. Next Rose embraced me. "Oh Bell. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Rose." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Wow. Bella, great to see you again. We missed you." Jasper said when Rose let me go only to be wrapped up in his arms again.

"I missed you Jazzy." I said to him. He chuckled and moved aside.

There he was. Edward Cullen. My best friend. My love. He looked amazing. Just as he did 3 years ago, except a little more mature. I couldn't help myself.

I squealed and jumped into him. I hugged him and buried my face into his neck, smelling his sweet scent that I have gone to long without. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Edward. I missed you so much. It has been too long." I said, my voice muffled by his skin.

"Yes it has Bella. I never thought I would get to hold you. Ah I missed you." He whispered.

He let me go a few seconds later.

"Wow Bella! Your concert was amazing." Jasper said.

"Yeah, you were great." Rose said.

"I loved the songs." Alice added.

"You look hot." Emmet said proudly.

I laughed at his last comment. So did the rest of them.

"Yeah, you really do." Rose said after a second of silence.

"I love your clothes." Alice breathed eyeing my boots.

"Alice. If you like this, then I can't wait for you to see Isabella's closet." I said, referring to the famous side of me, and her clothes.

"Ooo!" Alice and Rose squealed.

I heard a throat clearing behind us. There was the rest of the band. I smiled meekly at them.

James walked up to me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"See, you did fine. Didn't even need my help. By the way, introduce us to your friends ok baby?"

I laughed.

"Okay, guys this is James, Vicky, Leah, Jake, Mike and Jess." I said motioning to each person. "And band this is-" But Leah cut me off.

"Wait, I think I can do this. You are Emmet," She said pointing at Em, "You're Jasper," She said pointing at him, "You two are Rosalie and Alice, "She said to them, and then looked at Edward, "And you must be Edward." She finished. "Nice to finally meet you, I am Leah."

They looked at her strangely.

"Hey!" Mike said from behind her. "I could have done that too!"

Alice gave me a questioning look.

"When we first got together," Jake started, "We didn't really know much about each other. Bella here, had some issues with leaving home, and she came to us. We knew almost everything about each other after a while, which meant we know about you guys. Bella has told us numerous stories about her and you people, as well as… um… other things." He stuttered.

"We also were involved in finding you guys here." Jess put in. They looked even more confused.

"We saw you guys at the park. Bella didn't know why you guys were here. And then over a couple days, some of us spotted you places." Mike stepped in.

"Jake and I saw you guys at your hotel yesterday. The reporters were chasing us, and the one that almost hit Rose, Emmet and Edward, made us look to you guys. I noticed that you fit Bella's description. So I told her."

"Then we went on an expedition to that hotel. Bella asked the front desk lady if anyone by the name Cullen was there and she said yes. Bella was happy because now she knew she wasn't imagining things, like that day in the park." Jake said.

It was silent. I looked to the Cullens and they were all smiling. Well except Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm confused. What did he mean imagining things?" He asked me.

"Well, at the park, I saw 5 people who looked a lot like you guys. And I thought I was going crazy and hallucinating. But then I saw a replay of it on the news and saw it really was you guys." I answered him.

He nodded.

"Bella?" Kate asked coming up to us. "Um, they have to get going soon. So you do guys." She said to all of us.

"Ok." I said to her. "Hold on." I said to the rest of them. I ran back to my dressing room and grabbed my cell. Then I ran back.

"Wow, Bella has got some balance." Emmet said when I reached them. "She ran in heels!"

We all laughed.

"Here." I handed my cell to Alice. "Put all your numbers in. I will call you guys. But we have to go soon."

Alice handed the phone off to everyone in her family and gave it back to me now that I had 5 new contacts.

I hugged them all again, promising them I would call them tomorrow. They smiled and headed back to their hotel.

I turned and faced my band. "That went well." I said and went to go change.

**AN, there you guys go!**

**Hope you liked it. Now I need some song ideas for bellas band ok???**

**PM me or review telling me what you want to hear! Well, read.**

**Okay ill update soon. **

**Aren't you proud of me?**

**I have 9 chapters in 10 days!**

**Yay!**

**Review please!**


	10. After The Show

**Hey my readers! **

**How is everyone?**

**Okay well don't kill me, but today might be the last update for awhile. I am going to Japan for 2 weeks! I am leaving July 17****th**** and getting back July 31****st****. Please please don't hate me! I will try to update Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, but I do have to pack. Heehee!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy**

**I do not own twilight**

EPOV

Wow. Bella. Singing. Concert. VIP. Beautiful. Love.

Those were the only thoughts in my head on the way back to the hotel.

It was late so we decided to take a taxi. It was only about a 10 minute or less ride. That was good thing about having a hotel in the middle of LA. It was near everything.

Alice was still chattering about Bella and the concert and her clothes and stuff like that but I wasn't listening. I was lost in my own thoughts. Of Bella. Duh.

We finally got back to the hotel. Emmet paid the driver and we were on our way when Sara, the front desk lady, stopped us.

"Ohh! You are the Cullens correct?" She asked us, fluttering her hands.

"Yes, yes we are." Rose said.

"Oh well Miss Isabella Swan was looking for you today. She came in my hotel and walked right up to the desk, and said my name and-"

"Mrs. Sara." I interrupted her remembrance rant. "Thank you for telling us, but it is late we need to be going now." I smiled at her.

Alice and Jasper were already waiting at the elevators.

"Damn, the lady can talk." Jazz said when Rose, Em and I got to them.

We nodded. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. We stepped inside.

After a few seconds of silence, Emmet decided to speak up.

"So Eddie," he started knowing I hate that name, "How was it to see Bella again?"

I gave him a look that said 'really?" and he nodded. I rolled my eyes. The elevator beeped signaling we were on our floor now.

"It was great. She looked great, I felt great and we got along great. There happy?" I answered.

He nodded again as we all got off the elevator. I was sharing a room with Alice and Jasper again. I would sleep on the pull out couch.

That night after everyone went to sleep, I was still awake. I couldn't get Bella off my mind. She told us that she would call us tomorrow, well more like today considering it was after 1am. I hope she calls me, well really any of us, because then we would got together or something and I would get to see her again.

I knew I had to do something about my feelings. I could try to get over them. Wait that wouldn't work. I had been trying for the last 3 years and haven't gotten anywhere. And in those last 3 years, I haven't spoken or seen Bella. Now she is in my life again, kind of.

There is no way I am letting her go again.

That was the last thought I had before falling asleep.

BPOV

After the Cullens left, I went back to my dressing room to get my things. I stuffed it all in my big coach bag. Then I walked out to the lobby area and waited for the others.

Jake, Leah, Kate and I would be riding with Jon to the club. Mike and Jess would be riding with Justin. It was a lot easier to take 2 small cars than the big limo. Vicky and James couldn't come tonight.

We were going to the usual club, Twilight. After shows we always hung out in the private room here normally until like 1 or 2am. But considering it was almost 1am and we weren't even there yet tonight would be a short one.

The black car pulled up to the back entrance to Twilight. Mark and Tom, my two favorite bouncers, were already outside waiting for us. We got here before Jess and Mike.

Jon opened our door and the 4 of us climbed out. Mark, Jon and Kate would be going with us into the club. Tom would wait for Jess, Mike and Justin.

Jake had this thing where he would try to protect me and Leah. Sometimes he acted more like the bodyguard.

I was in the middle; Leah and Jake were on the other sides of me. Kate was next to us, Jon in front of us and Mark behind us. Some of the bartenders and waitresses helped out too. They would get people out of the way.

It was really difficult to get through a full club at 1am. A lot of people were drunk and tried to get to you. That's why we have Jon, Mark and Kate.

They maneuvered us through the crowd and so far people were cooperating. Then one guy must have recognized us or thought we were hot because he came after us. Jon and Mark held him back and Kate ushered us in the private room.

Soon enough Jon and Mark returned. Jon stayed with us and Mark went to go see if Mike and jess arrived yet.

"So Bell," Kate started, "That piece of man you got is _fine_." She held out the 'fine'.

I laughed.

"Mhmm." Leah agreed. "He is good looking and seemed nice. And cute."

"Hey!" Jake said.

"Aw baby I love you too don't worry." She cooed to him.

Kate and l laughed at his face. It was a cross between and cheesy smile and a pout.

Just then Mike and Jess walked in. They saw the look on Jake's face.

"Leah!" Mike exclaimed. "What did you say now?" he complained.

We all laughed again, at both of them.

"I just said the Bella's Edward is pretty good looking." Leah said, sounding innocent.

I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach when she said 'Bella's Edward'. Oh how much I wanted that to be true.

"Oh yeah. He is one nice hunk of a man." Jess said.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "He's not mine. And can you stop calling him that?" I looked at the girls.

"Sorry Bell." Jess giggled.

We talked about more calm topics that didn't involve the Cullens. We talked about the show and songs, and things we might want to change.

Mike and Jess left at about 2am.

I had a feeling now that they were gone that Kate and Leah would want me to talk about him.

Yup I was right.

"So Bella. Um… how did you feel around Edward tonight?" Kate asked.

"It was great. It felt like old times. And thinking more into your question, as to what you really wanted to ask, yes I still love him. I felt it, and I still do every time someone says something about him." I said truthfully.

"Aw Bells. That is so cute." Leah said.

"Yeah, it would be even cuter if he felt the same way." I muttered, not wanting anyone them to hear, but they did, of course.

"Isabella." Kate said. "That by is head over heels in love with you. I was watching him the whole time. His face totally changed when he saw you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Yeah. Kate is right. And plus when you two were looking at each other before you jumped him," They laughed, I blushed, "You guys were in your own little world. Then when you jumped to him and he caught you and you guys hugged and whispered stuff in each other's ears, it looked like it was right out of a romance novel." Leah said, smiling.

"Believe me Bella. I know when a guy likes a girl, cause I am a guy. And he definitely has some feelings in there." Jake said.

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys. I will keep it in mind next time I see him."

"Ooo! Which is when?" Kate pressed.

"I don't know yet. They told me to call them. They all put their number in my cell phone."

"Aw. You totally need to tell us. Then we can help you get ready and go shopping and wow, I have a lot to plan." Leah said excitedly.

"Lee I think you would get along great with Alice." I told her. She squealed.

"Okay guys, I'm going to head home now. Talk to you guys tomorrow." I said waving them off.

They waved back and chorus of 'byes' came my way.

Jon stood up and followed me out the door.

"Let's go Bella. There aren't that many people still here. I'll drive you home, okay?" Jon asked me.

"Yes thanks Jon." I replied.

We walked out of the private room into the rest of the club. Jon was right; there weren't that many people anymore at all.

Jon put his hand on my lower back guiding me out the back door. We got outside and I climbed into the car next to Jon.

He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to my apartment.

In no time, we were in the parking garage at my apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you. I could just walk with you or something." Jon pleaded with me.

"No but thanks. I think I will be okay. It is really late and no one will be out."I said back to him.

"Okay. But please call or text me when you get inside." He begged.

"Yes I will. I promise, _Mom_." I laughed and got out of the car.

I walked up to the lobby and turned around. Jon was still there looking at me from the car. I waved to him, as if saying 'you can leave now'. I walked inside and got on the elevator.

There was no one out in the hallways. It was empty. I was a little scared so I ran to my door and opened it. I flipped on the light and checked the time. It was 2:13AM.

I grabbed my cell and texted Jon that I was okay and in my apartment.

His response was almost immediate. He said thanks and goodnight.

I snuggled into my bed and thought about my day. Especially Edward.

It was great to see him again. I hoped Kate, Leah and Jake were right. I wanted to be with him. I have wanted to for 8 years. I think I have waited long enough.

I can't wait to call him later today. I need to see him again.

There is no way I am letting him go again. I thought before sleep overtook me.

**AN. So I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I'll try to update before I go away. **

**Wish me luck on my trip. **

**Please please please please review**

**You will make my hard work worth it if you review.**

**REVIEW THANKS!!**


	11. The Start of the Game

**Hello folks! Yes I updated. Aren't you proud of me! This story is top priority!!**

**Hope ya like it… **

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 14 PAGES AND 4,000 WORDS exactly!!!! YAY!**

**I don't own twilight (sad face)**

**BPOV**

_I was running. That's the only thing I was sure of. I didn't know where I was going or if anyone was coming with me._

_I was in a dark forest. Then I saw light ahead, but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get to it._

_I heard something behind me, I whipped around and screamed._

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I forced myself to take in more oxygen. After about 5 minutes, I calmed down.

I glanced at my clock on my bedside table. It said 10:19am.

Okay, I slept long, kind of good, until my dream that is.

Normally I don't dream, I just sleep, and well sleep-talk. But I never have such vivid dreams.

I pushed that thought from my mind. I decided a hot shower was in order. I still had some of my makeup from last night on. Whoops!

I made my bed and grabbed some clothes. Then I went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it. I let the water flow down my aching muscles and calm my nerves.

It felt good. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my body with my Victoria's Secret Love Pink. I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

I looked at the clothes I picked out. There was a dark blue cami and a short sleeved over shirt. The over shirt was light blue and brown plaid. It had buttons in the front. The bottom was a denim skirt. It looked pretty good. (**Outfit on profile) **I walked out of the bathroom with my still wet hair and bare feet.

I ran over to my closet and picked out brown boots. They were ankle cut and had a small heel.

I went over to my vanity and blew dry my hair. Then I decided to straighten it. It took me a little over 30 minutes to completely straighten my whole head. My hair looked even longer straight. It was almost down to my waist. I looked in my full length mirror. Then I added and thick blue bracelet and a gold necklace to complete my look. There, much better.

I looked over to my clock again. It now read 11:27am. That was a reasonable time to call people. Well reasonable enough.

I grabbed my cell from the bedside table. Part of me wanted to call Edward and talk to him, but I didn't know if I could. I decided to send and text message to everyone else and call Alice.

She was now the first person on my contact list. I pressed the 'send' button.

It rang 3 times before a confused Alice picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice."

"Huh? Who is this?" oh right she didn't have my number.

"Um Alice, were you expecting a call from anyone today?" I could almost hear the wheels in her head turning over the phone.

"Um… wait. Oh my god! Bella!" She screamed.

"Yes Ali. It's me."

"Bella. Omg Bel! You called. Today! Last night, the concert, hugging," she kept going.

"Yes Alice now calm down. Are you guys doing anything today?" I asked.

"Nothing that can't be changed!" She said laughing.

"Good I will come over to your hotel to pick all of you up at 12 ok?"

"12! As in like… 30 minutes?"

"Yes Al."

"But I have to get ready!"

"You have 30 minutes." I said smiling.

"Well, okay. Where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Look presentable but not too dressy. I am sending a text to everyone else. Hurry I'll see you at noon."

"Okay, bye!" She said and hung up.

I laughed. Crazy pixie.

I need to send a text message to the other 4 for Alice. I put their names in the 'send to' box and started typing.

_Hey! _

_It's Bella._

_Yes everything last night happened haha._

_I told you I would call, well I texted ok? And you guys have plans today…_

_Just ask Alice._

_With love,_

_Bella._

I sent it.

Then I had to call Jon to come pick me up. I needed a ride. Well, I can ask him if I can go alone. I'm sure nothing will happen. I'll have Emmet protect me.

He picked up on the 1st ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jon. It's Bella"

"Oh hey Bella."

"Um, I was wondering. I was going to go out with the Cullens today, but I kind of wanted to go alone. I will have 3 strong guys with me, including Emmet, the huge one from last night and we won't go anywhere crowded and stuff, but I just want to be normal. Please?"

"Well Bella I don't like it. My job is to protect you. How can I do that if I am not around? But you're right you have those 3 Cullen boys. Tell them I am counting on them."

"So I can?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Yay! Thank you Jon!"

"No problem Bella. Have fun."

"Bye!"  
"Bye."

I hung up. Yes! I can go without them! No Jon, Justin, Kate or Jesse! Whoo!

And I can finally take my baby. My Aston Martin Vanquish. It was light blue with gray interior. I loved it.

I got it as an 18th birthday present from my band and record company. It was the best present ever.

I grabbed my cell phone, sunglasses and keys off the table and started walking to the garage. My cell beeped signaling a text. Actually I had 4.

_Hey Bella! I'm so glad I get to see you. _

_Alice told me but she won't tell the boys. Haha_

_They are going crazy. I think your message helped._

_Xo Rose xo_

_Bella? As in my Bella? Clumsy Bella? My bestest friend Bella?_

_That's what Rosie said, so I think I'm right!_

_Yay! Okay… um bye!_

_Emmet_

_Hiya Bells!_

_It's Jasper._

_So yeah. _

_Thanks for texting me but Alice won't tell me anything so I am confused. _

_Ahah_

_Jazz___

_Bella! _

_It's so nice to have ur number._

_I don't mean that in a weird way or anything._

_Haha ok… I'll talk to you later_

_Edward_

This was interesting. Alice told Rose, but not the boys. This is going to be fun!

A lot of rich or famous people stay at this complex when they are touring or something because it's close to everything and very nice. It has great security and nice apartments.

My car was in one of the many locked single garage spaces. You can rent one to keep your car away from everyone else and only the people with the key can get in. It is like having your own personal one-car garage.

I put the key in the lock outside the door to my 'space'. The door opened and there is was.

My baby was sitting in that space like it owned the place. Well, it kind of did. There was nothing wrong with it. No dust, no bugs, nothing. It was perfectly shiny and clean.

I walked to the driver's side and opened the door. Then a thought struck me.

How was I supposed to fit 6 people in this car? Well someone will have to sit on someone else's lap. Yeah that will work.

I climbed in and revved the engine to life. It has been too long without driving this car. I pressed the little button on my keychain the opens the garage door.

I slipped on my sunglasses and drove out of the parking garage. It only took about 5 minutes to get from my apartment to the hotel they were staying at.

People were staring as I drove by. I didn't mind, I knew my car was amazing. As long as no one touched it, I didn't care.

I saw the sign for the hotel. I turned into its parking lot and the valet man came up to me. He was staring at my car, not yet recognizing who was in it. He came closer and I took off my sunglasses.

"Hey…" I looked at his name tag, "Joey." I said.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"You are… you're, oh my god, the car… i- wait.. no… um" he stuttered.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan. I need you to take care of my car okay Joey?" I said slowly.

He nodded.

"Thank you. You will not leave this car. I want you to sit in it, stand by it, I don't care what you do, no one but me and you touches it, got it?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes, of course Bella." Oh so he finally could talk.

"Thanks. Now I will be right out." I said as I gave him my keys and climbed out. I felt him staring at me as I walked away.

I strode through the parking lot and up to the hotel entrance. The automatic doors opened for me.

There were a few people in the lobby and when the doors opened they all looked my way. Some gasped, others stared.

I walked right by them and up to the front desk. By now some had cameras and were taking pictures. I didn't care.

"Um, excuse me, Sara? I said to the lady behind the desk, remembering her name form last time.

"Yes? Oh Miss Swan. Nice to see you again." She said after turning around.

"Yes you too. Now please call me Bella. I will probably be here a lot lately."

"Yes of course Bella. What can I help you with?" She asked.

"I need the room numbers of the Cullens. They are my good friends and they know I am coming." I said.

"Yes well, I am not supposed to tell you, but you said they were your good friends. I suppose I can tell you." She said timidly.

"Sara, I assure you I am not going to hurt them. They are my childhood friends and I am actually in love with one of the boys so, you can trust me." I laughed lightly.

"Oh yes. Of course Bella. Rooms 516 and 518." She told me after looking at the computer screen.

Another flash went off behind me. I pursed my lips.

Sara noticed. "Do you want me to do something…" She trailed off.

"No, no it's fine. Thanks." I said and began going to the elevator.

Now there were more people in the lobby. Some were calling my name and asking for autographs. Normally I would stop, but today is a personal day for me.

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and thankfully there was no one inside. I stepped in and pressed the 'door close' button before anyone else could fit.

I pushed down the number 5 button until it lit up. The elevator rose and then stopped when it reached floor 5.

The doors opened and I walked out.

516 and 518…

Oh they were right near the elevator. Great!

I opened my cell and stood in the hallway. There was no one else in the hall.

I clicked 'new message' and put the 5 Cullen names.

But I also put *67 in front of the boy's numbers so they won't know who it's from. (*67 on a cell phone make the number some up as restricted)

_Open your door. _

_There is a surprise._

There. Sent.

The boys might freak out but the girls will know it's me and they will open the door.

**EPOV**

I am so confused. I heard from Bella today though. She texted me.

But that confused me too.

My cell vibrated in my pocket. I took it out. It said it was from a restricted number.

_Open your door. _

_There is a surprise._

Okay… that is not weird at all. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I looked to Jasper and Alice. They were both looking at their cells too.

"Did you guys get that message too?" I asked them.

Jasper nodded.

"Let's go see!" Alice said as she bounded to the door.

"Ali wait! What if it's something bad?" Jasper said.

She just shook her head still looking at her phone.

**APOV**

I got Bella's text message. I sent it to Rose. She said that she got it too.

All we had to do was get the boys out of here and open the door.

Both the boys in here were freaking out thinking it was a bad thing.

I texted Rose.

_I'm guna call u. then I'll count to 10 and we will open the door at the same time k?_

A few seconds passed and she answered back.

_Yupp. Let's go Ali._

I dialed her number.

"Ready?" Rose's quiet voice said on the other end.

I motioned for the guys to come here.

"1,2,"

They walked up to me.

"3,4,5"

I put my hand on the handle.

"6,7,8,"

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"9…10!"

I whipped open the door.

There was Bella leaning against the wall opposite our rooms.

Rose's door opened at the same time and we both rushed out to hug Bella.

**BPOV**

Alice's and Rose's doors whipped open at the same time.

_Wonder how they did that…_

They both squealed and ran up to me. We all hugged and jumped around with each other.

I looked back at their doors.

Jasper and Edward were standing in the door way where Alice came out and Emmet was standing in the door way where Rose came out.

All 3 of them looked really confused.

I cleared my throat.

That snapped them out of it. Emmet recovered the fastest. He ran up to me and hugged me, bear style.

I laughed and he set me down.

"Damn Bella! You get hotter every time I see you!" He exclaimed, looking me over.

Rose smacked him.

"Ow." He whispered.

I laughed.

Jasper and Edward then came up to me.

Jasper hugged me and so did Edward. But I didn't miss the difference. Jasper's was more friendly and quick. Edward's was longer, and had more feeling. Oh and there was that spark that happens every time we touch.

"How?" Jasper looked at a loss for words.

I quickly explained my side of the story and how I texted everyone and made plans with Alice.

Then Alice and Rose explained their side.

The boys looked stunned and we laughed. Eventually they joined in.

"Okay, guys come on. I have a day planned for us." I said as I walked to the elevator.

They followed. I pressed the 1 button.

As the elevator descended, I figured I should warn them.

"Guys, um, well as you know, I am famous, and going normal places is kinda hard."

They nodded.

"Well, people saw me in the lobby and now there are probably people with cameras. I swear there won't be any rumors or anything. Just try to ignore them and stay with me. You get used to it after a while. Oh, and Jazz, Em and Edward, you guys have to be my protectors. I told Jon, my personal bodyguard not to come and that took a lot of convincing. I told him you guys would protect me." I smiled at them.

"Sure we will." Em said.

Everyone else nodded in response.

"Okay here we go." I said as the elevator doors opened.

As soon as I stepped out, cameras flashed and people started calling out my name. Thankfully there were no paparazzi. Just hotel people with digital cameras.

I walked out of the hotel and the Cullens followed me. I spotted my car across the lot with ever faithful Joey practically guarding it.

I skipped over to him. He was playing with his phone.

"Hi Joey!" I said brightly.

He looked up, startled. "You remember my name?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes. Now can I have my keys?" He handed them to me. I did a once over of my baby and found she was in perfect condition. I smiled and took Joey's phone from him. I put my arm around him and told him to smile. I snapped a picture of us on his cell.

"There you go. Now go show this to all you friends. Thanks." I said to him. He looked dazed.

"Um, thanks. And you're welcome." He stuttered and walked off.

I looked back to the Cullens and found them staring at my car. Rose, Emmet and Edward looked the most interested. They were gaping.

"I take it you guys like my car?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, this car is amazing." Rose said.

"Girl, it is in like perfect condition." Emmet breathed.

"Bella. You have an Aston Martin??" Edward asked still in shock.

I laughed and nodded.

"Bella, Edward has wanted one of those since he knew what they were." Alice said.

"Can I look under this things hood at some point?" Rose asked.

"Sure! Anytime. It mostly stays in my garage because Jon rarely let's me go anywhere without him and I don't let anyone drive this thing." I responded.

They didn't really move.

"Come on guys! We have places to go!" I said. "Get in."

Emmet, Rose, Jasper and Alice climbed in the back, Alice on Jasper's lap. Edward got in the passenger seat next to me. I put the keys and the engine revved to life. I heard Edward, Em and Rose sigh. I giggled to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot. I drove a little ways, and Alice got curious.

"Where are we going?" She asked from her spot on Jazz.

"Well, we need to catch up, and I have a recoding appointment at 1:30 so you guys can come." I said.

"You mean, like in there with you?" Alice gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! That I going to be awesome!" Rose screeched.

I laughed again. Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait to see you up close singing. It's my dream of you. Well one of many that I have that includes you." He breathed into my ear. I shivered, not from the cold. He chuckled. I needed to get him back for that.

I continued driving until we reached the studio. Alice and Rose squealed.

I got out and everyone else followed suit.

"So right now someone is in there. They will be done at 1:15. Then we can go in. There is a lounge and café where we can catch up." I said to them and walked inside.

I sat down at a table in the café and they all sat around me. It was 12:30. We had about 45 minutes.

We talked the whole time. I got updates on their lives, jobs and family. All too soon, it was time for my recording session.

"Come on guys, you can hear, my new song." I said to them as I stood up.

I walked down the hall into the studio. I told the sound guy, Kevin, what song, the track number and key. After he got all that figured out, I went inside the little room behind the glass with the mic.

I spoke to everyone in there.

"This song is called the Best Damn Thing, one of my new songs. You are the first to hear it." They all smiled.

Kevin started the music.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an B always give me what I want  
Give me a E be very very good to me  
L are you gonna treat me right  
L I can put up a fight  
Give me an A let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

I held out the last note. The music cut off and so did my voice.

I looked towards the Cullens. They were all clapping and jumping (well the girls were). I walked out and was bombarded with hugs and 'great jobs'

Kevin said it was good for today, and I was free to leave.

That made me happy. I had many more plans today.

Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper walked out to the café and Edward stayed behind with me.

I leaned over to him and put my mouth right next to his ear.

"Was it as good as you dreamed? Because let me tell you, I have dreams of you where I'm using my voice just as loud as that, but it's not 'cause I'm singing." I breathed. I heard his breathe catch which meant he got the innuendo.

I smiled and walked away from him, frozen in the spot where I finally got him back.

**EPOV**

Bella just said that to me. ME! Does she not know how much that affected me!

I hoped I wasn't showing it. My brothers would never let me live that down.

_I'm using my voice just as loud as that, but it's not 'cause I'm singing_

That was the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. This day has turned into a game between us now. I'll have to be strong.

Oh my god. This is going to be a long day.

**AN!**

**Hope everyone liked it.**

**Now I really don't know if I can update anymore.**

**Maybeeeee**

**Ohhhh! Review pleaseeee!**


	12. Little House and Tears

**Last update before I leave. I will return on August 1****st****.**

**I don't think I will be able to update right when I get back though.**

**I will try. Reviewing will make me happy**

**I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to my car. Everyone else was already in the car.

I climbed in the front seat and looked over for Edward.

I couldn't stop laughing when I saw his face. He looked shocked and kind of scared. He slowly walked to the car, opened the door and sat down.

"Jeez, Bel what did you do to him?" Emmet asked me.

I laughed.

"Wow, I have never seen Edward Cullen so flustered." Rose said laughing.

Everyone else joined in.

"All I did was get him back for something he said to me earlier." I told them.

"Okay can we stop talking about me like I am not here?" He asked agitated.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice waved him off.

I pulled out of the parking lot. I felt someone kick the back of my seat. I turned around when we got to a red light. Alice and Rose were giving me the 'you better tell us later' look. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

I kept driving. By now we were almost out of LA. Only about 15 more minutes.

Jasper noticed where we were going. Or where we weren't because none of them knew about this.

"Um, Bella, where are you taking us?" He asked confused.

"You'll see." I replied.

After about 10 more minutes we were off the main road and I was traveling the small, twisty road I knew too well.

"You're not going to take us into the woods and murder us right?" Emmet asked me timidly.

"Damn it." I replied, acting totally serious and mad that they 'figured it out'.

"Oh my god. Rose I love you baby." He said to Rose sadly.

"Em, really? I was kidding." He looked at me through the rearview mirror. He was almost crying.

"Aw Emmet. I was just fooling around I promise. I love you too much to kill you." The others laughed.

He brightened up a bit.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Yes I love you. All of you." I added.

They all smiled, especially Edward. Little did he know I meant that more than a friend to him.

"Okay guys. Um, we are almost where I want to take you. Now the only other people who have been here besides you guys are Charlie, Jake, Leah, Jess, Mike and Kate. Oh, and my wardrobe person Carla. This place is secret and very important to me." I said as I turned the final curve and the brick house can into view.

They all gasped. I continued driving up to the garage. I didn't open it. That was another surprise.

"Bella, what is this?" Edward asked me quietly. I swallowed hard.

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you there." I said quickly as I got out of my car. I walked up to the front door and opened it. They went inside.

I heard the girls gasp. I knew they would do this.

The front room was my picture room. I had pictures from everything. Pictures from when I was little with my mom, my dad, a lot with all the Cullens and then more recent ones with the band.

"Bella, what is this?" Alice repeated Edward's question.

"Come sit." I said motioning for them to sit on the couches.

I took a deep breath. "When I left, when I was 17," I started, "I had some money, my guitar, some clothes and my voice. That was it. I had no place to live. The night before I left, my dad gave me a book. It had a picture of me and my mom on the front." I got up and retrieved the book from the shelf. I looked it over before handing it to Rose. "You guys can look. Anyway, when I first opened it, there was a note." I then took the note from the pocket in the front of the book. I read it to them. _"'My beautiful daughter. I am writing this now because I have some crazy feeling that something is going to happen soon, something bad. I don't know what, but I feel you should know this. Today is the night of your 8__th__ birthday. You are outside with all of your friends. When I left you, little Alice, and Edward," _I stopped and looked at them, they were smiling softly, "_were playing with your new gifts. I have a feeling you will all be friends for a while. Bella dear, you always tell me you want to become famous and be a singer. Well I think you could do it. I want you to go after what you want."_

By now I was almost crying. Rose put her arm around me. Jasper, Edward and Emmet looked interested and a little upset, Alice was sniffling. "_I know you can do it. Whenever you decide to go after your dream, however old you are, where ever you are, whoever you are with, I want you to come to this place. It is a small brick house. I used to go here all the time. My parents lived not too far from it. I took your dad to this place. He proposed to me here. I remodeled it and took care of it. But then we moved away, to Forks. I would never regret that but I missed my special place. I want you to have it. Technically I don't own it, but I my heart I do. Now you do. I wrote directions to it, I hope you find it. I know you can do anything you want baby. I have to go now because apparently Emmet and Alice and you did something that is freaking your father and Edward out." _I had to laugh a little at this, so did everyone else. "_I love you baby and all of those who you love too. Please forgive me for doing this, but I think it is best. Love, your mother." _ I was crying now. I took a deep breath. "There, my mom gave me this place. When I left Forks, I came here. I lived here for about 6 months before I got a record deal and moved to my apartment. I keep personal stuff here, and when I have breaks I come here. A lot of my normal things are located here. Pictures, furniture, and now some Isabella things, like half finished songs, my guitars, and clothes." Alice squealed. "Feel free to look around." I said as I finished my little story.

I walked slowly up the stairs. I heard someone follow me. I didn't care. I walked right into my room. The walls were light blue and I had a white bedspread. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Then I heard someone come in.

"Is it okay if I come in Bella?" Edward asked from the doorway. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me. He walked over and sat down.

"That story was very bittersweet." He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, it is." I agreed. I thought about my 8th birthday party. Alice, Edward, Emmet, my old friends Angela and Ben were all there. When I was having fun, my mom was sitting in her room 'feeling' that something bad was going to happen. She wrote me this letter warning me. And just 10 days later, she died. I never really talked about how she died. The only people who knew were the Cullens, my band and obviously my family. I remember that day.

We were walking down the street in Port Angeles. It was sort of late, but not too bad. We had just finished some shopping. We had to cross the street to get to the car. I really badly wanted to show Alice something so I ran across the street. Some drunk driver was coming towards me and didn't slow down. He was in a huge truck. My mother saw this and ran after me. She pushed me as hard as she could away from the truck, which in turn caused her to get hit. Hard. She was living after that a little bit. I had gotten clipped by the truck and was lying on the pavement. I was bleeding but I ran to her anyway. She kept repeating something. It sounded like 'note' or 'book'. I later found out what she meant. We both were taken to the hospital. She died that night.

I realized more tears were streaming down my face. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to their chest. It was Edward. He pulled me against him and I cried into his now soaked shirt.

After a little while, my cries slowed and the waterworks stopped. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me looking like he was about to cry too. I reached my hand up and ran it over his cheek. He titled his hand into my palm. I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Bells. Remembering?" he asked.

I nodded, head still buried in his chest.

I decided to brighten up the mood.

"Do you want to hear another song?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled dazzlingly. "I would love to."

I stood up and grabbed my guitar from the corner. I sat down next to him on the bed and began playing softly.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
_

I strummed the guitar a little louder.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
_

I looked over at Edward. He was watching me closely.

_  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  


I thought I heard the door open, but I was too involved in the song and Edward to notice.

_  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I heard clapping. I looked up from the guitar and saw the smiling faces of my friends. I looked to Edward questionably. He shrugged.

"Was that about..?" Rose trailed off. They all looked at me like I would break down any second.

I nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry about earlier. I just got emotional. I love this song, I don't cry about it." I smiled at them.

They smiled back and Alice looked fidgety. I eyed her curiously. Then it clicked.

"SO do you 2," I pointed at Alice and Rose, "Want to see Isabella's closet?"

Alice jumped up from her seat and hugged me.

"Please please!" She said. Rose followed suit.

"Yes, come on." I said moving to the hallway. "It's in here." I pointed to a door.

"Can I?" Alice asked excitedly. I nodded.

She whipped open the door and her and Rose ran inside. They both gasped, loudly. The boys came running to me. They peeked in the room, and caught their breath, either in astonishment or fright.

The room was bright pink, and hand a white carpet. There were bars along 3 of the walls, 2 bars on each wall. It was in color coded order and different seasons. I had my fall/winter section and spring/summer section. Plus they were labeled in huge sparkly letters. Shirts were on the top racks and pants/skirts were on the bottom. Dresses had their own place in the back of the room. The whole other side of the wall was accessories. Shoes, bags, purses, hats, belts and jewelry covered it. Shoes were at the bottom, on 3 racks, bags and purses were hanging on the walls and hats were in stacks. The belts had nails in the walls that they were hanging from. I had my own glass jewelry case too. Rose ran over to that, and Alice was still looking through my spring/summer clothes.

She pulled out a bright green sparkly top. It was short sleeved and had a low neckline.

I figured I would fuel their fun. "How about each of you picks out an outfit for me? I will wear them at my next show. I will tell Carla, she won't mind, well as long as she approves." Rose and Alice screamed. "Oh, but no hats." I said to them. They nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, go!" I said. I felt like I was starting a race. I laughed at them and went downstairs.

The guys followed me. Too much girl stuff I guess.

"Well, I don't know what to do to entertain you guys, so look around, eat, um… I don't care. Just tell me first." I said to them. Emmet went to the kitchen and Jasper to the bookshelf. I figured.

I went outside on my balcony.

Edward was following me, again.

"Can I help you?" I asked playfully.

"Hmm? Maybe you can." He said huskily. My breath hitched. He walked closer to me. I backed up against the railing. He came forward and put his arms on either side of me. I had no escape, not that I minded. He face was dangerously close to mine though, that might be a problem for my health. I tend to forget to breathe around him.

I should probably tell him. I thought to myself. How much longer can I take seeing him and not being able to kiss him? I also should tell him about something my mother said in her note about him, that I conveniently forgot to mention.

"Bella, I think I need to tell you something." He whispered. Wow, mind reader much? **(Lol had to put it in there) **I looked at his face. His eyes were darker, and he was breathing deeper. He looked like he was contemplating something. "Well, never mind, maybe I will just show you. You know I was never good with words." He said the last part quietly and right into my ear. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I liked it. Oh boy did I like it.

He moved his face back some, I couldn't. I was trapped between the railing and him. He studied me for a minute. Almost looking to make sure he was scaring me or something. He must have found what he wanted because he leaned to me again. Was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Bella!"

I guess I'll never find out.

**EPOV**

Why did Jasper have to interrupt us? I was going to kiss her! I think… I hope, I don't know! Maybe I'm glad he did.

I pulled away from her.

"What, Jazz?" She asked him, annoyed. I smirked.

"Alice and Rose want you." He said. She went inside. I followed.

**BPOV**

I walked upstairs to my closet room.

Alice came bounding out. "Here. Rose and my outfits are in there. Go change we want to see them." She told me.

I took the clothes and went into my bedroom. I pulled out a light blue dress. It was short sleeved. The front of it had buttons almost like a blouse. The bottom of it went to about mid-thigh and had a slit in one side. It was paired with a thin black belt and black heels. I loved it. **(in profile)**

I walked out of my room into my closet room.

"Ooo! That's mine!" Rose said. "I love it on you!"

"Very nice Rose. I like it." Alice approved.

"Yeah I love it too Rosie. I'm sure Carla will too." I said. They squealed and Alice told me to go try her's on.

I went back and changed into my next outfit. This one was red and black. The skirt was flowy and red. It had a black strip on it. The shirt was a tight black button up. It made me look very curvy. Then the accessory was a short red tie. I loved it.

I walked back to them. Alice squealed and Rose jumped around.

"Bella, Bella, wow you look fabulous! I love it!" Alice said happily.

"Me too Ali, it's great." I said to her. Rose agreed.

"Thank you both. I will tell Carla and then your outfits will be on stage next week!" I told them. They started jumping around. I left them and went to change.

Once I was in normal clothes again, I went to find the boys with Ali and Rose following behind me. They were watching TV on my huge flatscreen.

"Nice TV Bel." Emmet complimented.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

This was a good day.

**AN**

**I hope everyone liked it. I enjoyed writing it**

**Now you can understand what happened with her mom and why Bella had to leave her dad.**

**Warning- I will not be able to update for at least 2 weeks.**

**I love you all**

**I will be very happy if when I come home and check on my computer that I have lots of reviews!!! **

**That would make my day! Thanks lovelies!**

**REVIEW! Press the button… just press it!**


	13. first authors note

Hello my readers!

The song I used in chapter 12 is I miss you by Miley Cyrus… don't really like her but the song fit perfectly

I'm sorry if you think this is an update.

I feel really bad doing this because I hate when my favorite stories are updated and its only and authors note.

Sorry guys

I am going to Japan for 2 weeks. I will be extremely tired when I get back but I will try as hard as I can to update. I have ideas for my story.

REVEIW


	14. Set Jealously

**Hiya everyone! I missed you all so much!**

**And yes I am back from Japan! I hope you all missed me, well you probably didn't miss me, just the story. Haha**

**I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN YET. 17 PAGES AND OVER 7,OOO WORDS!**

**If you want to hear about my trio, just PM or review that you want to…**

**Well enough stalling, on with the story!!**

**Once again I do not own twilight and this disclaimer is getting annoying. Don't you all know I don't own it??**

**Okay I'm really done stalling now. Here you go!**

BPOV

We were all watching TV in the living room at my mom's house. That is what we've all taken to calling it. I feel a lot better now that they all know of this place and that they are here now.

I heard a buzzing sound and felt my pocket vibrate. I stood up. They all looked at me.

"I'll be right back, I just have a phone call." I said to them.

They nodded and I left the room. I pulled my cell out of my pocket. The caller id said 'kate'.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey what's up?"

"Well, I have another job for you that I really want you to do." She said.

"Okay."

"James' agent called me and said he wants to do a video for his new song "She's no you". And he wants you to be in it!" She said excitedly.

That sounded like fun. "Sure, I'll do it. It will be my first video for someone else and it sounds like fun."

"Yay! I hope you are not doing anything to important today because he wants you to go to the studio at 4pm and hear the song. Oh and you will film tomorrow." She said the last part meekly.

I thought about that. I could go hear the song today, and I guess filming tomorrow would be okay. I just wanted to spend time with the Cullens. Then I got an idea.

"Kate, um that's a little late notice, but I can do it. On one condition. Am I allowed to bring friends to set?"

"Well, I think so. James won't mind and he's co-producing it so sure. The Cullens right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just reunited with them and I think they would enjoy that. So I'm going to go hang with them. Bye!"

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone. I was so excited. I get to be in James' video and my best friends get to be there. This was great. Now I just hope they want to come.

EPOV

Bella came back into the room looking really happy. So she got a phone call, left the room and came back looking excited and almost relieved. What was going on?

She sat down next me and took a deep breath.

"Okay guys. I just got a great phone call." She said somewhat calmly.

"Who was it and what did they say? You look overjoyed." Alice asked.

"It was Kate. She called to tell me that James wants me to be in his video for his new song. And I have to go listen to it today at 4. And filming starts tomorrow." She sounded so happy.

But I wasn't. And by the looks on the others faces they weren't either. She wouldn't be with us; she'd would be back to her famous life before we even got to catch up completely. She must have noticed our faces because her expressions went blank. But then she burst out.

"And I forgot the best part of it all! You guys can come!" She said the next part almost laughingly.

It all took a second to sink in. Alice was first to recover.

"We get to go with you when you shoot a music video?" She all but screamed.

"Yes. You guys can come with me to the set and watch the whole thing." Bella answered.

"We get to be backstage. And see everything, like the director and cameras and stuff?" Emmet asked.

"Yup. Everything." She answered.

We all kept asking her questions like 'what will it be like' and 'who will be there' and 'what do we do'. She answered each one with annoyance or hesitation. I was really happy she wanted to include us in this part of her life. Before we knew it, it was 3:30 and Bella said we should get ready to leave. We were out of the house and to the studio by 3:55.

Bella climbed out of her car, and the rest of us followed. She told us that this was when we would hear the songs and go over the plans for the video. Before we got to the door, it opened revealing a man a little shorter then my 6'2 with blonde hair and bluish grey eyes. I recognized him from the concert as the one I didn't like. The one she sang the song with. The one James.

Bella ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around. She was squealing and laughing and singing 'thank you thank you' over and over again. As we approached them, he put her down but kept his arm around her shoulders. My eyes narrowed.

"Guys this is James. The one who's video I'm in. you all saw him at the concert." Bella introduced us all then we went inside. I didn't miss the looks my family was giving me when he took her hand and she kept it there.

We went through the lounge and into a studio.

"Okay, this is called 'she's no you'. Basically, you are my love interest, but you are jealous of other girls and you are insecure. In this song, I tell you that no one is you. So yeah. I'll play it and you can read through the script." He said handing her a booklet.

I wasn't liking the sound of this. He pressed a couple of buttons on the board and music filled the studio. The beat was good, my family and I were bobbing our heads and nodding. But the look on Bella's face was different. She was studying the music, because she knew so much about doing this.

Then the lyrics came on. **(I will put the lyrics during the video so you know what's happening at what part of the song and what James is singing.)**

The music finally died down. The song was good, but the lyrics were horrible. Well, they were good, but not good because Bella was going to be the girl who was portraying the girl he was singing about. And it said she was perfect. She was, but not for James. For me.

I looked over to her and she was smiling.

"That was a great song James. I really liked it. I can't wait to be in the video." She said to him.

"Yeah I can't wait either. I think it's one of the best ones I have ever written." James said.

WHAT? No 'thank you' or anything. And he WROTE this song! That means it was about someone. It better not be about Bella.

Everyone one else was saying how good it was and complementing him. I was the only one who didn't. I walked up to him and put a fake smile on my face.

"Great song man. Good job." I said. He nodded in response looking at Bella and smiling.

After a few more minutes of going over the script and schedules and talking, we were ready to leave.

Bella walked ahead with Rose and Alice. Jasper and Emmet came up and fell into step with me.

"Dude, you ok?" Em asked.

I nodded. They weren't convinced.

"Edward, I'm sure its nothing. Bella doesn't like him. Remember its only a video." Jasper said.

It is really funny how they already know what is wrong with me.

"Yeah. Maybe he didn't even write the song about her. Think of how many songs you have heard like that. A lot of them aren't true, just mad up because people like listening to them. It doesn't have to have a reason. And he probably only picked Bella because they are friends and he knows she is good and has experience." Emmet said.

As I thought about what they said, I realized they were probably right.

We followed the girls to the car. Alice climbed in the front this time, so I was stuck in the middle of Jasper and Emmet with Rose on his lap in the backseat. Yay.

Alice and Bella were chatting about something in the front seat, Rose and Emmet were arguing about something stupid and Jasper was doing something on his phone. So I was staring out of the car at the passing scenery and the sky. As I was looking up, I noticed we were stopped at a small building.

"Okay guys, before I bring you all home, I figured I could take you out to dinner. This is one of my favorite restaurants. It is kind of small but that is why I like it. Less people mean less paparazzi." She said.

We agreed and climbed out of the car. Bella walked to the front door of the little place and turned to face us.

"If there are people in here who recognize me, then they will probably come up to me. I talk to them and sign my autograph and maybe take pictures but that's it. If somehow the paparazzi find me here, just stay back and I'll lose them. I don't want them onto you guys to ok?" She told us.

We nodded. I didn't want to leave Bella to deal with those nasty paparazzi by herself. She sensed my disapproval.

"Edward. Don't you dare worry about me. I have dealt with them by myself for 3 years; I can still do it, okay?"

"Yeah, but now that I am here…" I tried, but she cut me off.

"None of that. You weren't here 3 years ago when I needed it and so now I am accustomed to being alone okay?" She said somewhat angry and sad. Then she walked off to follow the rest of the group who were already inside. I shook my head to clear it.

Now I felt horrible. She was right. If I really did love her, and was her friend, I would have come here somehow and helped her. Then we probably would have been together by now and I wouldn't have all these jealousy problems. I am so stupid.

I walked slowly into the restaurant. I saw them at a table already laughing and enjoying themselves. There was only one seat open, next to Bella. I sat down next to her and looked at her. She was looking past me, to my family. It was like I wasn't even there.

We all ordered and ate in easy conversation, except for me and Bella. She spoke to me some, when she had to for our family sake so they didn't get suspicious. But that was it, there was no lightness to her voice or sparkle in her eyes. This made me feel worse.

When the check came, Bella insisted on paying. She gave the waitress our card and then grabbed my hand. I was shocked. She pulled me to my feet and told Alice to grab her card for her when it came back.

Still holding my hand, she dragged me outside. She pulled us to her car. She didn't look at me for a few seconds. When she finally did, her eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

I pulled her to me. "Bella, don't cry, I am sorry I was so stupid you were right-"I started. She cut me off again.

"No I was wrong. I am sorry I was just mad you were so overprotective and I over reacted and just blurted that out. It was wrong and I don't want you to feel bad. You did nothing, so don't apologize." She told me.

I decided to give in for her benefit. "Okay fine. Thanks. And I am still sorry though." I said really fast. She laughed. We were okay.

The others came out and Bella drove us to our hotel. She told us she would be her at 8am to pick us up tomorrow.

I couldn't wait to see her again, but I could wait for James.

BPOV

After I drove the Cullens to their hotel, I sped off to my apartment. As I walked inside I flipped on the light and kicked off my shoes. On the way to my room, I checked my phone. No missed calls, but one text. It was from James just going over the times for tomorrow. I was so excited. I went to sleep feeling happy and excited.

I was woken up the next morning by the beeping of my alarm at 7am. I was due to pick up the Cullens in one hour. I threw on jeans and a pink tank top with a white jacket. I brushed my hair and put on some lip gloss. Carla and Ana would be taking care of everything else. I ran by the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and made some coffee. It was now 7:35, time for me to leave. I took my coffee and toast into my car and started my drive to the Cullens hotel.

The sun was shining bright when I pulled out of the parking garage. I put on my sunglasses. I loved the feeling of the warmth from the sun on my skin. Within 15 minutes I was pulling into the familiar parking lot. Different valet driver was here but I gave them the same directions and flashing smile as the one the day before. I gave him the keys and walked right into the hotel.

Sara was at the front desk again, so I went up to her. She didn't seem surprised to see me this time though.

"Hello Miss Swan. Nice to see you again." She emphasized the again.

"Good morning." I replied coolly and walked to the elevators. After a few people got out and stared at me I ran in, closed the doors and pressed to button for the floor. The doors dinged open to the Cullens 2 rooms. I knocked on both and waited outside the door again. They soon opened reveling a beautiful Rose, an energetic Alice, happy Em, calm Jazz and almost glowing Edward. Hmm…

They all embraced me and said good mornings, with Edwards being the most sensual and drawn out. Again. I wonder why he keeps doing that.

We took the elevator downstairs and went out through the lobby. Sara waved at us and some people stared. But they did what I told them to and ignored it. Good friends.

We went outside and I saw the valet standing by my car. He was older, about mid 30s and I think his name was Tom. We walked up to him and he gave me my keys and walked away. That was weird.

Whatever. I climbed in the front seat, Edward in the passenger and the rest in the back.

"Okay guys. Today is the only day for filming so it will be long. You can leave whenever you want. But you will have to walk." They all laughed. "It is at one of the studios that belongs to our agency. The set is kind of small and one of the scenes we have to drive to the beach." I said to them.

We broke off into an easy conversation after that. 20 minutes later, we were pulling up to the parking lot at the east studio. I saw Jon and Justin at the entrance. When they saw me, Justin came rushing over.

I parked in a spot marked 'reserved' and got out. Justin came up and hugged me and wished me luck.

"Thanks Justin. I hope I do okay." I said.

"You will do great Bel, you always do." He said smiling.

I smiled back. I turned to face the Cullens. Alice, Rose and Jasper were looking around smiling slightly at the scenery. Emmet was eyeing the food stands and Edward was looking at me really funny. He was almost glaring, but trying to figure me out. Strange, but I ignored it.

"So guys, do you want to go in. I mean you can stay out here all day, but believe me, its better inside, and there is AC." I said laughing. They joined. They followed me into the building.

I saw some people I recognized from the agency and appearances and others that I didn't know at all. Then someone was hugging me. It was James.

"Thank you so much for doing this Bella. I really appreciate it and hope you have fun." He whispered to me. I hugged him back fiercely.

"No, thank you. I love that I have this great experience." I said back. He let me go.

"Hello Bella's friends. You guys are the Cullens right?" James asked them. Alice answered.

"Yeah. We have met before." She said.

"Oh yeah. You're Alice, then Jasper, Rose, Emmet and Edward. I remember." He said.

I pulled them away from him. Sometimes James can just talk too much and I can't risk the Edward thing slipping. That would be horrible. I dragged them along showing them different things like the cameras and lights. They seemed to like it. I also introduced them to Markie, the director, so he knew why random people were going to be standing with him. He told them to just stay with him and feel free to ask questions. I like Markie, he would be good to them.

"Guys, Umm I have to go get ready. And you have to stay here. Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked them worriedly.

"Bella. We will be fine. We have Markie and Kate. Plus, you won't be able to look over us when you are filming. I promise we will survive." Rose assured me. I nodded and rushed off to the dressing rooms. Carla handed me my first outfit and I changed quickly. Ana did my hair and makeup. I reread over the script and then walked out onto the set.

EPOV

Bella left us about 10 minutes ago. I really liked it here. Seeing the cameras and lights and everything else they need to make a video was really interesting. I liked Kate and Markie. They were really nice and liked Bella a lot. I was off daydreaming about her again.

I was broken out of my daydream when Alice hit my arm.

"Edward, look Bella just walked out." She whispered.

I looked to where everyone else was and felt my jaw drop. Bella. The real Bella. Not glamorous or fake, but the Bella from highschool. That was what she looked like. She was wearing faded jeans, a brown long sleeved plain tee shirt and brown flipflops. Her hair was down, but only slightly wavy, natural looking. And she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, only some lipgloss. She looked like the girl I fell in love with. Not that there is anything wrong with the famous Bella, but this look brought back old memories.

My family seemed to think so too. They were gaping at her and didn't seem to care. I tapped Alice on the shoulder. She turned to look at me with an awed look on her face.

"This should be interesting." I whispered to her. She nodded, eyes excited.

Six other girls came walking out after Bella. They were all blonde, tan and tall. They were the stereotype of 'hot'. They were very good looking, but I liked Bella more. Way more. The six girls were all wearing very short skirts and tank tops in different colors. They, including Bella went over to Markie and started discussing something.

"Dude, she looks like our old Bella." Emmet said after a few seconds of silence. We all agreed. Then turned our attention to the set because people were moving around and calling out commands.

Bella was standing in a line with the other six girls. She was at the very end way to the left. They were all tanner, and taller than her, and they were wearing more reveling clothing. Where was this going? I saw James come onto the set. He was in jeans and a white muscle tee shirt. Jerk. He walked up and started talking to the girls until Markie yelled 'places!' James walked back to the right of the line of girls, the opposite end of Bella. There was a plain white back drop behind them.

Markie yelled 'action' and music started to play. It was the song. The beats came loudly through the speakers. Cameras moved around getting different shots of the girls. When the first guitar strum hit, cameras flashed to James. He was walking up to the girls. The music continued playing and he walked by all the girls and stopped at Bella.

He was singing the words to her now. There were some head motions and hand motions I didn't catch. Then Markie yelled 'cut!' The music stopped and everyone relaxed.

"Good job everyone! That was a good one. Let's shoot the chorus scene. Bella, James places!" Markie said into the megaphone.

The white backdrop was lifted and replaced with a green screen. Bella stood in the same place as before and James was in front of her. The music started up again on the chorus. James took Bella's hand and they started walking. The cameras followed them. They walked across the set hand in hand. They looked like they were having a normal conversation. They kept walking until the end of the screen and stopped.

"Cut!" Markie yelled. "Okay, good job you two. But I need you to do it again. James I want you to sing the song this time. We will merge them after. Ready, action!"

Bella and James were back in their places as the music started again. This time they were walking the same, except James was singing and Bella was just looking at him, smiling a little.

"And, cut!" Markie said. "That was perfect. We can go to the next scene. Both of you get dressed." He said to Bella and James.

They ran off to the dressing rooms. I was watching them crew members changed the set. There were 6 black box looking things in the back. They were about 4 feet tall. Then there were smaller ones in front of it. The back drop was now what looked like the background of a club. People were dragging in a couple table and chairs and there was now a makeshift 'dance floor' too. The six girls from before came back out all in little dresses. They were strapless and neon colors. A lime green, hot pink, yellow, orange, bright blue and white. They each took a spot on one of the 6 blocks.

James came walking back out in dark slacks and a black button down shirt. He had the first few buttons undone. Idiot. Is he desperate much? Trying to get Bella's attention, yeah right.

There was a door placed on the set too. I couldn't see around, and neither could the camera. That must have been the point.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Markie asked. He got thumbs up signs from the crew members. "Let's start my favorite scene. Action."

The music came on again. The girls on the boxes started dancing. Like strip dancing. Ah I get the point now. One camera was on them, one on James who was singing again and the other was on the unopened door. I had a feeling Bella was back there. Boy was I right.

James finished part of the second verse and the door was opened. Everyone including the crew and my family gasped. Bella stood behind the door with a sexy smirk on her face. She was in a skin tight black dress. It was a halter top. It hugged all her curves perfectly and it ended above her knees. **(Dress on profile) **She had on thin black heels and her hair was done in messy curls.

She walked slowly to the music over to James. He looked stunned. Apparently that was what she was aiming for because her smirk grew. The music picked up and she did something I didn't expect or really want to see.

She pushed herself backwards against James so her hips connected with his. She put her arms behind her and around the back of his neck. She tilted her head towards him and closed her eyes. Their hips moved together slowly one time around and he was mouthing the words dangerously close to her lips. Then they broke away and she took his hand. They began walking, almost running back to the door. She opened it and they stepped through and it closed behind them.

It was silent for a couple seconds.

"Wow. Um… that was… wow. Great! Cut! Yeah that is what I'm supposed to say…" Markie said, and then continued to mumble to himself. That pretty much summed it up.

James and Bella came back out from behind the door. (lol) Bella was laughing and James was talking quietly to her. He ran a hand through his hair as he said something and she laughed some more.

I looked around. Everyone was pretty much staring at them. Others were chuckling to themselves. It seemed that Bella and James just noticed this. They stopped and looked at everyone. The others stopped laughing and everyone was looking at them. Some with small smiles, others with glares.

Bella's big doe eyes looked with mine. I wasn't sure what expression was on my face, for I was too shocked but she came over to me.

"Hey Edward!" She sang. I blinked then realized I should say something.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful." I said looking down at her dress again.

She blushed. "Thanks." She said smiling.

Other crew members were now talking amongst themselves and had stopped staring. James was talking with one of the co-directors.

Alice came over to us.

"Hi Bella. You look great. And did great!" She said and hugged Bella.

"Thanks Alice!" Bella said laughingly.

Rose, Em and Jazz came over and congratulated her before she was called to do another scene.

"Bella honey we need you over here." Markie called. She waved to us as she ran back to James.

Everyone else was walking with them, so my family and I decided we should go to. It turns out that everyone was going to another set. This one looked like a hallway. There were 5 doors on one side and 4 on the other. It was carpeted and really looked like something out of an apartment complex. The cameras were set up again and lights were turned on. James and Bella were at one door marked 'stairs'.

I get it now. When she pulled him through the door it led them upstairs to here.

"ACTION!" Markie yelled.

The music started from a certain point and James and Bella began walking down the hallway. James was singing the words again and Bella was dragging him down the hallway. They got to the last door and stopped. She put her back up against it and looked at him shyly. He smiled back, they inched closer until she spun around, opened the door, went inside and slammed it in his face. He slid back against the door and started singing again. Once he stopped, Markie yelled 'cut!'

Bella came out from behind the door. Markie got up and started discussing something with them. Then Bella ran off again to get changed, I assumed.

James was talking to Markie about the beach scene. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Bikini"

"Walking on the sand without her dress"

"Where should we leave the dress"

"Piggyback"

All in all, let's say I was confused and was trying not to let myself think of what I was thinking of. Bikini, no dress, piggybacks. Yeah, that is kind of making me mad. Markie said something to the crew members and they changed the lighting. James went back to his spot o the door and the music started again. This time it started earlier and James repeated the singing on the wall part. Then he got to a part where he looked dazed and sang "oh" and the door opened revealing Bella in a white cotton dress with something dark on underneath it.

She looked at him smiling, almost smirking and then took off down the hall towards the 'stairs'. Markie yelled 'cut. The set was changed again and now actually was stairs. Bella was at the top and there was a camera at the bottom.

"Okay Bella. I just need you to run down the stairs laughing and smiling. Make it overdramatic." Markie instructed.

She nodded and the music started again. When he cue came on, she ran down the stairs with a big smile on her face. When she had to round the corner to 'go down another flight' she grabbed the railing and spun herself around. Now James was taking off after her. He was casing her and looked excited. Bella continued running until she was off the set, then she stopped to catch her breath.

I was just about to go over to her when a small group of people did. They were carrying notebooks and cameras. They must be reporters. I left her alone.

Emmet had found the 'snack bar' and him, Jasper and Alice ventured over to it. Rose stayed near me.

"Ya okay there?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I know its hard watching someone you like do that with someone else." She said.

I felt the need to correct her. "I don't like Bella, I love her. And it's only for a video. She doesn't like him… right?" I asked worried.

"No Edward. She doesn't. You need to calm down. Plus, it's almost over." She said happily.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Rose." I told her just as the others came back. She nodded.

"Alright everyone, we are moving about 5-10 minutes away from here to the beach. We have a shoot on location. It is the last scene." Markie said. He got up and started walking. Other visitors and reporters as well as the crew followed him. So did my family. They took the hint I wanted to wait for Bella.

"She will be coming out soon son." Markie said to me knowingly. All I could do was smile back.

Just as he said, a few seconds later. Bella came walking out with the six girls from before. They were all looking at me. Well not really looking, more like staring and judging. Bella caught this and walked up to me, holding her arms open, telling me to hug her. I happily obliged. I wrapped my arms around her as the other girls looked on. Bella fit so perfectly in my arms. I know that's where she belongs. She should stay in my arms forever.

APOV (I needed another POV to do besides Bella and Edward. Who doesn't love Alice?)

I watched as Edward hugged Bella. I knew this must be hard for him. James was kind of all over Bella in this video and Bella was playing along. Not that I blamed her, she is a really good actress. Just that I can tell Edward is upset.

I continued the short walk to the beach. It would be cool to actually film on location. Jasper was by my side, and Emmet and Rose were in front of us. I could tell Edward and Bella were together behind us. It was like some crazy seventh sense. My sixth sense was having amazing taste in fashion. Duh.

This is how it should be. Rose and Em, me and Jazz, and Edward and Bella. That is always how it should have been. But the last two were too blind and scared to do anything about it for 8 years.

We arrived at the beach and sure enough when I turned around, Edward and Bella were walking behind the group talking and laughing. Aw Kodak moment.

The crew was setting up the lights and cameras for this shot. I noticed a small blue building where more cameras and lights were being set up. I wonder why…

Bella was called back to Markie with James and they were discussing something about the last shot. I couldn't wait to see the finished product. This was so cool!

Bella and James along with Markie and some crew members went inside the house. The rest of us just stayed outside. We heard Markie yelled 'action' and a few seconds passed before Bella came running out the door with a chase camera following her. James was not too far behind running after her, with another camera. They both got past the house and stopped. Markie came out. "That was great you guys. Now let's finish up."

Bella and James stayed where they were as cameras changed and lights were turned on and off. Once Markie gave the go ahead, they were at it again. Bella ran down the beach with James close behind her. He caught up to her before she reached the water and grabbed her waist. He picked her up off the grounds and spun her around. This is when I noticed there was no music. Hmm…

James put Bella down and they were wandering around together. Holding hands. They wandered more upland to us. When they got to a blanket Markie yelled 'cut!'

"Okay. Now Bella when we start rolling again, I'm going to sing out the words. No don't laugh, any of you," Markie said eyeing the rest of us, "Because she needs the cue. You both know what to do, ready, Action!"

They continued walking, then Markie started singing, well, yelling.

"You're all that, all that and then some. You know what, just what I need." He said. Bella got the cue.

When he said 'all that and then some' she grabbed the bottom of dress and pulled it up over her head. She was wearing a bright red bikini under it. She threw it on the ground near the blanket and shook her hair out around her. I have to admit she did look good. She gave James a sly look and started walking down to the water. He looked after her before taking off his shirt and following her. WOW.

I looked at Edward. He was staring at Bella, even though she was farther away now. He had love, lust and jealously in his eyes. Poor brother.

I looked back to the scene. They were down the beach now, right at the water. She was wading in and he was following her with an arm around her waist.

"And cut!" Markie said. "Great guys, now come back up her, get redressed and we will do the final scene!"

They walked back up and Bella picked up her dress.

"Wait!" Markie screamed. "I changed my mind. Go back to the water about 10 feet back. Then walk up, and James give Bella your shirt and help her put it on. Make sure you get her hair in it, and then fix it. Sensually. Then continue with the script." He decided. Oh no. not good.

I looked at Jasper, Rose and Emmet. They were all looking t Edward who was looking at Bella. His fists were clenched and jaw slacked. He didn't like this change in script.

Markie yelled action and they continued. They walked up to the blanket hand in hand. She picked up her dress but James snatched it away and handed over his blue t-shirt. She looked at it and smiled. She pulled it over her head with James' help. Cameras were moving all around them, getting every angle. James fixed the shirt by pulling it down her waist. On his way up, his hands traveled all her curves. The cameras followed them. His hands went up to her neck and slowly pulled her long hair out from the shirt. Cameras followed that one too. Bella smiled when she was situated.

They both lay down on the blanket looking at the sky. Then James turned her head towards him. No don't kiss her! Don't James. Edward will kill you!

He looked at her deeply and she stared back. He whispered something I couldn't catch, and then leaned in closer. Then Markie yelled, "Perfect! That was great! Good job!" They broke away, luckily having made no lip to lip contact.

Markie walked over to them and was talking. Then Bella broke away and came over to us. She was smiling but looked relieved. She hugged each of us, including Edward, which to my surprise seemed normal. I guess he got over it.

She was talking about something random but I was curious about some things.

"Hey Bel, I have a few questions." I told her.

"Yeah sure Alice what's up?" She said.

"Well, for one, why wasn't there any music playing for this scene?"

"Because this is what is called a fill scene. There isn't really anything to go with the music. It is supposed to be random and cute. Like you were caught filming normal life. There isn't much that has to go with the music because the singer isn't doing and singing. Well nothing had to go with the music this time except before." She said, blushing a little at the end.

"Oh," I said, "And where did James go? Are you guys done?" I didn't see him anywhere.

"Well, I am done, but he isn't. He has to film the whole song of just him singing it. They put a plain backdrop down, some cool lighting and zoom effects. Then Where ever they want to show him singing the song, because it is a music video they just put in that." She replied.

"Oh so we can go now? Not that I mean I want to. I mean, I do, but it was fun, I enjoyed myself and it was cool. But we don't need to stay do we? Well, I mean that in the best way." I said, messing up my words. By the time I was done, everyone was laughing, Bella the hardest.

"Yes we can leave. Let me just say bye." She said and dashed off to some of the people she was talking with.

"You okay little bro?" Emmet asked Edward.

"Yeah. Whatever I'm fine. Its only a video." Edward answered shakily.

"Yeah you know it doesn't mean anything." Rose said.

We all agreed. But just then, we saw James walk by us, to Bella. He went up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She was laughing and turned around. Now his arms were around her. She pulled him to for a hug. I saw him whisper something in her ear. She smiled and giggled then she kissed his cheek. She kissed him! Oh no! I peaked at Edward. He was watching. Not good, really not good. What was wrong with her! Why? WHY?

BPOV

I was talking to some of the other girls here when hands went over my eyes. I knew who it was. I wanted it to be someone else but he was currently over with his family and probably looking at some of the tan, tall girls that were in the video. He didn't see me like that.

I turned around in James' arms laughing. I hugged him and thanked him for letting me do this.

"Don't thank me Bel. Thank Vicky. It was her that had a stupid shoot in New York and couldn't be in my video. I can't believe the same time and I making a video about a song I wrote about her, she has to go to frickin' New York City! I wanted her to be in it, but you were pretty good too." He joked. I giggled and slapped his arm.

"Thanks anyway. You have been really good with all this. I mean everything. You know with Edward and stuff. You are a really good friend." I said sincerely and kissed his cheek. He smiled. When I looked around, I noticed all the Cullens were staring at me. Alice and Rose with disbelief, Emmet and Jasper with something that resembled guilt and surprise, and Edward with pain, agony and incredulity. They all looked like I disobeyed them, or hurt them. What did I do?

I racked my brain to try to find the answer. What did I just do? Oh no…

The thing with James. We were laughing, hugging, whispering and giggling. And then I kissed his cheek. They have it all wrong. He has Vicky. I was only a fill in. but they didn't know that.

They must be mad about that but why? Its not like any of them are jealous. Jazz and Em have Ali and Rose. The only one left is Edward. Could he be jealous?

**AN. Sorry for the long wait! But this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you liked it. I will try to update again today. **

**I am on a roll now. Now that we got past the music video idea which I have had in my head since I started, we can get moving on some serious ExB. Yay!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE**

**-lisiegirl327**


	15. Singing and clearing up

**Hey again. was giving me trouble so that is why it took so long to post chapter 13 and 14. Sorry. It just wouldn't sign me in.**

**Hope you all like it**

**Here we go**

BPOV

I cautiously walked back to the Cullens. Alice and Rose recovered themselves as soon as I made it to them. It didn't know how I was supposed to bring it up. I mean I couldn't just say 'it's not what it looks like' or 'I don't like him'. It wouldn't work. I need to build up to it.

"So do you guys want to leave? Did you have fun?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"They have good food here." Emmet said. We all laughed, though some sounded forced.

"The cameras and lights were cool." Jasper commented. That doesn't help.

"I loved all the clothes." Alice piped. Nope.

Rose decided to speak up. "I liked it. This was a cool experience." Yes! That was what I needed.

"Yeah it was really fortunate that Vicky had to go to New York." I said and let the sentence hang in the air.

A few seconds passed before it set in. Or didn't set in because they still didn't get it.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"Vicky. She was supposed to be in this video. She is James' fiancée. He wrote this song about her. But she had to go to New York City this week for a shoot. James has been with me through all this, so he asked me. James, Vicky and I were all nobodies together." I stopped, pausing. "You guys didn't know this?"

They all shook their heads. And looked confused. Especially Edward.

"So you don't like him?" Emmet asked carefully.

"No! I don't _like _him! He's a really good friend. That's it. Plus he _engaged!_" I said exasperated.

They all looked at me in realization. They look relieved and curious.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Rose asked.

"I kissed him on the cheek as saying thank you and I had a great time. It didn't mean anything. It was innocent. Friends can kiss friends. Believe me I have done that before. Nothing changed." I said. I was talking about all the times I've kissed Jake and James on the cheek, and I kissed Mike on the forehead once when he broke his finger. And of course when I kissed Edward 8 years ago. But that I did mean. I put all my love for him in that kiss at that time. If anything my love has only grown. But it still applies, nothing changed after that, and it still didn't.

They nodded. Edward looked upset. Was he thinking of our kiss too? Did he think I didn't care? God, this is so frustrating.

I figured should add something. Maybe Edward will get it. I looked right at him and spoke, "There was only one time I have ever kissed someone and meant it. Everything I put into it." I let my eyes fall to the ground. I guessed I should change the subject and make them happier.

"Come on guys! I have another place to show you." I said to them. Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper brightened up, Edward looked like he was thinking really hard. Great now I confused him. I sighed. This would never get any easier.

EPOV

She said that they were just friends and that 'friends kissed friends'. Great so it didn't mean anything 8 years ago. Maybe I should just give up on her. Then it was almost like she could read my mind. I felt her looking at me and then she spoke the words that got my brain rolling and my wheels in my head turning.

"There was only one time I have ever kissed someone and meant it. Everything I put into it." She was staring right at me when she said this. After and few seconds of looking at each other, she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Come on guys! I have another place to show you." She said suddenly. Everyone else brightened up but I was still in deep thought. I think she sensed this because when she walked by me, she sighed, almost as if she was giving up, or as if something was too difficult. I had to fix this.

We all walked out to her car. My family kept giving me looks. I guessed they were silently asking about what she said about that one special kiss. Don't they already know I have no idea about anything! I was right there with them. I'm not a secret agent or something. I am just as confused as them.

We all got in the car, and my _amazing _family left me to the passenger side next to Bella. She got in, so did I. I didn't look at her so I didn't know if she was looking at me.

"Alice, Rose, do you guys know my songs?" Bella asked out of the blue as we pulled onto the highway.

"Yes every one!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah me too!" Rose said.

"Good, we are going to try something then. I have some of my music. I'll sing some lines, then whoever knows it, sing it too." She said as she popped a CD in.

"Bellaboo I know some of your songs too." Emmet pouted in the backseat. Bella laughed her tinkling laugh.

"Okay Emmy, you can sing too." She said still giggling.

Music filled the car.

"Ooo! I love this song!" Alice and Rose screamed at the same time.

Bella laughed again before singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

Her voice rang out in the car. It was amazing to listen to. Then Alice picked it up.

_  
He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

Rose started singing.

_  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
_

Then all 3 girls were singing.

_  
And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Bella was singing again. She sounded beautiful.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Then apparently Emmet knew this song because him and Bella were singing the chorus together.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Bella gave Emmet a solo. Everyone was laughing.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
_

Alice and Rose sang this part together. They didn't sound that bad.

_  
He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

All 4 of them belted out the last chorus together.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..._

Bella sang the last part quietly.

_  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

Jasper and I started laughing eventually everyone joined in. Then Jasper got curious.

"Hey Bella. You write all your songs right?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied happily. "Everyone so far has been just me. I write a lot of them in my room at my mom's house. Or sometimes in my apartment."

"How do you do that? Like real life experiences or do they just come to you?" Rose asked.

"Well they do just come to me. But most of them are about real life things. Like real people and things like that. I wrote one about Eric. You probably know it." She said.

Eric. That was her boyfriend in freshman year. I hate him. One because I wanted to be with Bella. And because he broke her. But I was thankful because she came crying to me. And I helped. Go me.

Another song filled the car. Bella began singing. This one was karaoke.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

Alice and Rose started singing with her. 

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that.._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

"Yeah. That was one of the first songs I wrote. That was before I even moved here. I think I was 16 or something when I wrote that." She said.

"Wow. That's impressive. That was a good song for that young." It was the first time I spoke since we left the set.

Everyone looked at me. Bella smiled. "Thanks." I nodded back at her.

"Oh and guys, I'm writing a new song. This one is true. It's not done yet. I am going to be singing it acoustic at the concert Tuesday." Bella said.

"Oh Bella you have to sing it!" Alice said.

"Yeah Bell. You can't do that." Rose said.

Jasper, Emmet and I agreed.

"Fine, fine. I am only singing the first verse and chorus, maybe the second…" she said, contemplating. "Okay, here it goes."

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do  
_

This was a good song. Especially in Bella's voie. I wonder who it was about…

_  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

BPOV

I didn't want to sing this song. Because then they will ask who it is about. But they are my best friends, I couldn't deny them anything. I'll just say that they will have to wait. This song was about Edward and his ex Tanya. They were together for a while but she was a skank. She was exactly how I described her in the song. And he does belong with me. He just doesn't know it.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me_

"Okay. That's where I am stopping. You can hear the rest on Tuesday." I told them.

They all said they liked it and such. But the 4 in the back seemed like they were in another world.

RPOV

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me_

I had a feeling I knew who this one was about. Edward. More specifically Edward and Tanya. Boy I hated her. I think everyone did. Except Edward. Idiot.

I took out my cell phone.

_New txt message_

_Send to: __**Alice, Jasper, Emmet**_

_Text:_

OMG (oh my gosh) this is about Edward and Tanya I just know it. When you get this nod if you agree with me. But shh… don't say anything. Btw (by the way) she sooo likes him. I can tell. :) (smiley face) ohh and don't TMB (text me back)

-Rose

_Message sent. _SCORE!

A few seconds later I heard Alice, Jasper and Emmet's cells beep or vibrate. So did they. They all looked at each other and pulled out their phones. Alice was the first to read it and she nodded her head excitedly with a huge smile on her face. Then Jasper and Em nodded too, with smiles on their faces.

"So, I can't wait for everyone to hear the whole thing. I think it's one of my best songs yet." Bella said.

"Yeah, um, who or what was that one about?" Edward asked. I froze. It looked like Alice, Jasper and Emmet did too. Would she tell him?

Bella seemed perfectly at ease, almost like she was expecting it. Maybe she was, and has an excuse…

"Nope sorry. You have to wait to find that out. I am telling everyone on Tuesday. You got to hear the song first, now you can wait." She said smugly.

"I only heard _part_ of the song," Edward corrected pouting.

"Not going to work, Cullen. Sorry." Bella said. Good for her. Standing up to temptation. Ha.

The 4 of us in the back shared knowing glances. It is so obvious they like each other. They are both so blind. She likes him but is too afraid to admit it. He likes her but is too afraid to admit it. They both feel unworthy of each other. Bella thinks she's too plain. Edward thinks she's too famous. They both think the other us too good and they are not good enough. God I wish one of them would just jump the other already! It would make things easier.

I typed all this down in another message and sent it to Alice, Jazz and Emmet again. Their cells beeped or buzzed and they all laughed a little. After reading it Alice was giddy and Jazz and Em agreed with me.

The car slowed down a bit. I looked around. We were at some kind of hall or museum. Bella pulled into a parking space.

"Okay guys. There is just a little thing I want to show you in here." Bella said as we got out.

"As you can probably tell, this is a museum. It is the Music Museum of Los Angeles. They put a lot of famous artists and music figures in here. I wanted to show you something." Bella said as we walked in the entrance.

A man in a blue suit came up to her. They spoke quietly. Alice and I exchanged a glance. She was just as confused as I was.

Bella led us through a few hallways. We were silent, so was she. We got to a door and stopped.

"Okay this is it. I want you to go in and look around. Tell me what you think." Bella told us and opened the door. I was closest to it so I walked in first.

What I saw made me gasp. There was a large board with Bella's name on it. Under it was basically a life story. There were a lot of pictures in the case below the board. I heard more gasps, and I guessed that the others came in behind me.

"Bella…" Alice started slowly. "You were nominated, and accepted in to Music Museum of Los Angeles?" She asked her excitedly.

"Yeah. I got notified about 2 months ago. They started on my case early May. I was interviewed about my life and they took copies of a lot of pictures. But I wanted to show you something else." Bella said.

She walked over to another board labeled "Isabella Marie Swan" and under it "Extra Information". Bella trailed her finger down the list, passing things like Favorite food, elementary school, 7th grade teacher and high school sport. Her finger stopped at an area labeled "People". There were things like parents name's and family members and thing like that. Then there was one marked "Most Important People in her Life" Underneath this header were 10 names:

Renee Ashley Swan- Relation Mother

Charlie James Swan- Relation Father

Marie Ellen Swan- Relation Grandmother

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Relation Best Friend

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen- Relation Best Friend

Emmet McCarty Cullen-Relation Best Friend

Jasper Whitlock Hale- Relation Best Friend

Rosalie Lillian Hale- Relation Best Friend

Esme Cullen- Relation Second Mother

Carlisle Cullen- Relation Second Father

The last 6 names on that list made my heart melt and leap for joy. I was on Bella's list of most important people in her life. So was the rest of my family including my parents. I looked at Alice, Jasper and Emmet. Their eyes were still on the list, almost as if they didn't believe it. Edward was looking at Bella, who was looking right back at him. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation. One that no one else could understand.

Their connection was broke when Alice turned to Bella with tears in her eyes. Bella embraced Alice strongly. Alice pulled back after a few seconds.

"Bella, am I really one of the most important people in your life?" She asked.

"Yes Alice. You are my very first best friend. You are my Ali-gator." Alice laughed at Bella's childhood nickname for her. "I tell you everything and trust you completely. I have never loved anyone outside of my family as much as you." Bella looked at the rest of us. "That last statement goes for all of you. I just wanted you to know how important you all are to me. And on August 1, everyone in the world will know too." Bella smiled at our teary eyes.

"Aw I love you too my Bella-bear!" Alice wailed and hugged her again. I ran over to them and squeezed myself in to their hug. They let me in and we all laughed together.

"What about us?" I heard Emmet's winey voice from behind me. Bella laughed again and launched herself into Emmet's big arms.

"I love you too Emmy-wemy." She said. Emmet groaned. I guess we were all using our childhood nicknames now. Emmet put Bella down and she went to Jasper. He enveloped her into a hug.

"You too Jazzypants." She said laughing. Jasper laughed too. Bella walked over to Edward. He stood there in front of her and they looked into each other's eyes.

"And I can't forget you my Eddie-kins." She said before hugging him. He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck. The rest of us shared knowing glances. When they pulled apart, Bella looked back at all of us.

"OK. Let's go. I have a nice surprise for all of you at my house." She said as she walked out the door. Alice and I wiped our eyes and fixed our hair a little bit. We didn't want to look like we were crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

As I drove to my apartment after the museum, I thought about how much the Cullens meant to me. Not just Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper, but Esme and Carlisle too. They all were my second family. And I loved them all for being that.

Tonight I decided to cook for everyone. Esme, Rose, Alice and I used to cook all the time for Charlie and the Cullen boys. So tonight I wanted to relive old times. Of course, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme weren't here but, I can try.

Once we got to my apartment, I told the boys to go do something and that I needed the girls. I brought them into the kitchen.

"Ok girls, I want to cook for everyone tonight but I need your help." I told them.

"Sure just tell us what to do." Rose said and Alice agreed.

I showed them all the appliances and took out the ingredients. I was in charge of the main dish, Rose was the sides and Alice was the salad. We talked while we worked and had some much needed girl talk. We also decided that we need to have 'girl time' and a sleepover on Thursday night. Eventually the conversation headed right where I was trying to stop it from going.

"So Bella, do you still like Edward?" Rose asked out of the blue.

I hesitated. They already knew the first time; just tell them, my mind said. "Yes."

They were both quiet. They looked like they were having a silent debate.

"Oh. That's cool I guess, when did you start liking him again?" Alice asked.

The dreaded question. "I never stopped." I said quietly.

They both looked at me, looking surprised.

"Really?" Rose asked. "You liked him for 3 years even though you didn't see him?"

"Yeah. I never stopped." I replied.

"You never got over him? Even after that long a time?" Alice asked.

"Nope I never did." I answered. The oven beeped. Perfect timing. "The chicken's done."

I walked over to the oven and took out the chicken. Apparently the subject was dropped as Alice finished chopping vegetables and Rose finished the potatoes.

"Okay girls let's go feed those boys!" Alice yelled cheerfully as we made our way to the living room. When we walked in, all 3 of them were laying on the couch watching some game on TV.

"Oh boys!" Rose sang out in a high pitched voice. They all turned to look at her. "We have a surprise for you…"

They all jumped off the couch. Emmet stood in front of Rose, Jasper in front of Alice and Edward came in front of me. I couldn't let him see how he affected me. The other 2 girls took their boys hand, so I took Edward's. He looked shocked, so I laughed and pulled him into the kitchen/dining room.

Emmet and Jasper were in the doorway staring at the table. We girls made chicken, potatoes, corn, broccoli and a salad. We decorated the table and made everything look like a restaurant. Edward was now gaping like his brothers. The girls and I broke down laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Well are you going to sit down or stand there while we eat?" I asked them as Rose, Alice and I sat down on one side of the table. They laughed at my question. Still dazed the guys came to the other side of the table and sat down. Edward was across from me and Emmet and Jasper across from Rose and Alice.

"Wow girls this looks really good." Jasper said.

"Yeah. You did all this in the short time we were watching the game?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Alice responded smugly. "You know it was all Bella. She had the whole thing planned so it was like old times. And she came up with the recipe and put me and Rose to work." Alice said, looking at me. So did the other. Edward's gaze was burning into me. Jeez all I did was cook a chicken for crying out loud!

"Mhm, that's great, okay enough with the chitchat can we _please _eat now!" Emmet bellowed impatiently. We all laughed.

"Yeah dig in guys." Rose said to us.

We all ate happily. I have to admit the food was really good. I guess that's what you get when you put 3 smart girls who grew up with Esme Cullen. I giggled at that thought. Edward heard me.

"Something funny Bella." He asked annoyed, because at the time I laughed I was unconsciously looking right at him. The look on his face as potatoes were halfway into his delicious mouth was priceless. This only fueled my giggling attack. I couldn't speak yet so I just shook my head, still laughing. By now, Rose and Alice were looking at me with amused expressions and Jasper looked confused. Emmet was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

After a few more seconds of staring from my friends, I calmed down enough to breathe and speak again. I took a nice deep breath and smiled.

"Okay. I'm done I swear." I said into the silence. Rose gave me an appraised look.

"You sure you are ok over there Bella-bear. I'm not going to have to use my Ali-gator super powers on you now am I?" Alice asked. We all burst into laughter this time, even Emmet who looked up from his now re-filled plate to hear her.

"No Alice I'm good. I just had a funny thought." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled.

We ate the rest of our dinner and had a light conversation.

"Okay guys. I don't know about you but I think we are in major need of a Cullen movie night." Alice said and we cleared the dishes. We all cheered. This really was like old times again.

After cleaning everything up, which took about 10 minutes thanks to the guys; we piled in my living room to watch a movie. Jasper and Alice we in charge of snacks, Emmet and Edward were in charge of transforming my living room into the appropriate Cullen style movie room. That means rearranging things and moving furniture. And finally Rose and I were in charge of picking out the movies.

On a Cullen style movie night, we watch 3 movies: a romance for the girls, a horror for the guys and a other for everyone. Rose and I picked out Sweet Home Alabama for romance, for other we picked slumdog millionaire and for horror we picked A Haunting in Connecticut.

Alice and Jasper came back with popcorn and soda. They also found some candy. My living room had been transformed into a huge pile of pillows and cushions. Rose showed everyone our movie choices and they all agreed. We started out with the romance because the guys always want to complain about it. I was on the floor between Alice and Edward. Rose and Emmet were behind us, and Jasper was next to Alice. Rose popped the movie in and the previews started.

By the end of Sweet Home Alabama, the guys were almost sleeping. I loved this movie and so did Alice and Rose but they found it boring. Jerks. Alice kissed Jasper to wake him up more, and I didn't even want to see what Rose and Emmet were doing. Edward was kind of awake, kind of asleep, so I just ran my fingers through his hair. I used to like when people would to that to me and when we were little I remember he told me that's what his mom did to him. It worked. Within a few seconds, he stirred and sat up, blinking.

We watched the rest of the movies, but by the ends of the last one, slumdog millionaire, we ewre all sleeping.

The last thought I had before going to sleep was that I should tell Edward so I can run my fingers through his hair like that to wake him up every morning.

**AN**

**There you guys go! Hope you like it.**

**Next chapter up soon. They will tell eachother!**


	16. Night Sky

**Hello Readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed my double update yesterday. You guys deserved it! I hope I will never have to wait that long to update ever again.**

**This is a chapter I'm sure you have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 15- Night Sky **

**BPOV**

I woke up to a loud bang. I sat up, and looked at my surroundings. It was still dark out. Why was my living room a mess? Why was there a bunch of people here? Why was I here?

Then I remembered. Movie night with the Cullens. But what was the loud bang? It sounded like it came from the hallway. I got up and made my way to the hall. There was a big figure leaning against the wall. Emmet.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped startled but calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Emmet what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked at me innocently. "I was trying to get to the bathroom but I was dark and I ran into the table. Then I yelled 'ow' and remembered that everyone else was sleeping and I had to be quiet so I just stood here then you came." He finished.

I laughed. "Follow me Em the bathroom is right here." I led him down the hall to the bathroom. "Should I wait by the door until you come out so I can lead you through the life threatening obstacle course that is my hallway?" I asked him sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and closed the door.

I walked down the hall into the kitchen. The clock on the stove said 8:48am. I was kind of hungry. I began looking around quietly for something to make. Just then Emmet appeared at the doorway.

"Are you cooking?" He asked, excited. I laughed.

"I don't really feel like it, plus I don't want to wake them up." I told him. He nodded, face saddened. Then he brightened up.

"Let's go to the coffee shop down the street! It looks really good!" He whispered yelled.

I thought about that. Me and Emmet early in the morning hungry going to a coffee shop. This should be fun. "Sure why not. I need to freshen up a little though. Come on." I said as I made my way to my room. He followed me. When I got there he hesitated in the doorway.

"Em, I'm not changing or anything, jesh. Plus I have a bathroom." He smiled and came in.

I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. The sweatpants were grey and yoga pants so they were fitted. The t-shirt was hot pink and tight. For just waking up, I looked pretty decent. I quickly washed my face and put on light makeup. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Gosh Bel, did you take long enough? Oh by the way, you look cute." He said. I noticed he had put a different shirt on.

"Well, when your famous, if anyone gets a bad picture of you, there is some crazy, stupid rumor behind it. Like if I went out how I looked before with you, there would be a rumor saying we were walking back from your place after a one night stand or that you found me sleeping on the sidewalk outside a bar or something." By the time I finished my rant his eyes were wide. I nodded. "Come on let's go."

We walked silently out of the apartment and down the stairs. "So are we walking?" I asked him. "Yeah it will be fun." He replied.

We started down the street. You could see the little coffee shop down a couple of blocks. By the time we got there I was red faced and still catching my breath from laughing so hard. Emmet really was hilarious. We walked up to the counter. They lady was looking at us funny. Well she was looking at me funny probably because she recognized me, and looking at Emmet like he was crazy. We ignored her stares and ordered. I got a caramel latte and a piece of blueberry bread. Emmet got a large coffee, cinnamon donut and an everything bagel. We picked our food up at the counter and sat down in the low chairs.

"So how has the fast life been treating you?" He asked me.

"It's pretty good. I love doing the concerts and performing. I also enjoy writing the songs. I love my band, but sometimes the reporters and cameras are annoying." I replied truthfully. He nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Any thing interesting happening?" I asked.

"Nothing has been going on in Forks. Same old same old. Rose and I were thinking about moving out here somewhere, but I don't know. Also," he paused, "this." He pulled a small velvet box out from his pocket. He opened it reveling a beautiful engagement ring. It was yellow gold, encrusted with small diamonds surrounding a large one. I gasped, putting the pieces together.

"Emmet, are you going to ask Rose?" I pressed quietly.

"Yeah. But I don't know how or where or when or anything!" He said exasperated. "I was going to ask Alice, but we all know that she will go way overboard and she can't keep a secret. My brothers won't be any help either. You and I got along great since the first time I met you. You were the only girl I could talk to about stuff like this. So I am asking you to help me. Please Bella." He pleaded.

All I could do was nod my head. "Yes Em I would love to help you." I said sincerely. For the next few minutes, we talked about plans and phrases to use. When we were finished eating, we left the coffee shop and headed back to my apartment. On the way, I told him things to do, and things to not. We discussed how to ask and how to place the ring on her finger. The only thing we didn't cover was where or when. But that was okay, he was in no rush.

"Emmet, don't worry. Rose loves you and no matter what you do, she will say yes. You just need to calm down." I told him as we reached my door. I slipped the key in and slowly opened the door. The living room was still dark. We walked in, and went into the kitchen. I peeked my head out of the kitchen and looked into the living room. I saw 3 figures lying down, and one sitting up. I walked over to the figure, finding out it was Jasper. I told him that Em and I were in the kitchen. He got up and followed me.

He groaned and squinted when his eyes met the bright light of the kitchen.

"Good morning brother dear." Emmet called in a high pitched voice. Jasper groaned again.

"What are you guys doing? Where were you?" He asked. I explained our little incident and our trip to the coffee shop. I told him everything except the discussion I had with Emmet. It was now around 9:30.

An idea struck me.

"Guys! We should go to the beach today!" I whispered to them.

"Yeah. That will be awesome." Emmet said, pumping his fist in the air. Jasper agreed.

"Should we wake them up then?" Jasper asked. I nodded. We all crept into the living room. Jasper went to Alice and Em to Rose. I was left with Edward again. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his hair again. After a few seconds, he groaned and stirred. I kept going. He turned over, trying to get away, but my fingers still laced their way through his bronze locks. He rolled over back to me and opened his eyes.

"Hey there sleepyhead." I told him softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. Then a tired smile crossed his face.

"Hey." He mumbled in a sleep coated voice. I giggled. He was so cute.

He shrugged deeper into the covers before sitting up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked like a five year old. I smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About 9:30." I answered.

He nodded and took off the blankets. He stood up and followed. He walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Okay, now that everyone is here," Emmet said, eyeing Edward, "We made some plans for today. Bella, Jasper and I decided today is a beach day!"

Alice perked up at this. "Can we girls go shopping for new suits?" She asked. Emmet waved his hands to me. Her little head faced me and her eyes were bright and expecting.

"Alright fine, but it has to be quick because I have a spot in mind and I want to get here while there is still sun." I laughed, and everyone joined in. The girls came in my room to get cleaned up, and the guys just stayed in the living room. I gave Rose and Alice some clothes to wear out. Alice had a purple t-shirt and black shorts, and Rose had a yellow tank top and white capris. I changed my sweatpants to grey leggings and we were ready to go. I told the boys to stay here and have fun.

The three of us walked down to the garage.

"Girls, we are going to take my mustang today okay? I don't like leaving my Vanquish in mall parking lots." They agreed sand got in, Rose in the passenger and Alice in the back.

I drove the 15 minutes to the closest mall. We were blasting the radio and singing along. It was a little funny when one of my songs came on, but we just laughed and sang along. Once we got to the mall, I parked and we were off. Some people were looking at us, but I didn't care, and by the looks of it, neither did Alice or Rose.

We got into the mall and Alice immediately dragged us around, we went in store after store until we found one she liked. This one was called 'Dotz'. It had some cute stuff. We went in the back to the bathing suits.

I picked out 3, which Alice approved of, and she and Rose picked out 4. We went into the dressing rooms to try them on.

The first one I chose was bright yellow. The top was a halter and the bottoms were plain bikinis. It had a design on the right boob and left hip. It was okay, but I wasn't feeling it. The next one was dark green. It was a two piece, but not really bikini. The top was a sweetheart neckline and it had rhinestones on it. The bottoms were boy shorts. I liked it, so I stepped out to show Alice and Rose. Alice liked it, but Rose told me to try on the other one.

I went back in the dressing room. The last one I picked was navy blue. It was a bikini. The top was just like any other bikini, but in between the boobs, there was a rhinestone circle connecting the sides. The bottom was the same way. On each hip, where the pieces connected, there was a rhinestone circle. I looked in the mirror and loved it. I went to show Alice and Rose. Alice was squealing and Rose was smiling. Alice kept saying something about driving Edward crazy, but I ignored it.

Rose ended up with a hot pink bikini with sparkly designs and Alice got a black bikini with white polka dots. We paid for the bathing suits and left for the car. We were walking outside when someone came up to me. He was a young boy, about 17 or 18, and he wanted my autograph on a piece of cardboard that looked like it was ripped from a box. Whatever. I signed it and moved on. We got to the car as more people started to spot me and follow us. I closed my door and pulled out so fast, some people had to jump out of the way. We sped out the exit and onto the main street.

"Wow, Bella, you had a crowd." Rose said.

"Yeah. That is exactly why we left." I said back, slightly annoyed that I don't get left alone.

"Don't worry about it Bells. We got our suits." Alice chirped from the backseat. We laughed.

The rest of the drive there, Alice was talking about how sweet Jasper was being a couple of days ago. I listened, but I wanted that for me. I wanted someone to say those things to me, make me brag to my friends. There was nothing wrong with Alice, but I was a little jealous of her relationship.

Soon. Thankfully, we reached my apartment. Alice texted the boys to come meet us down stairs. We would picked them up, then go to their hotel so we can get wheat we needed. The boys were waiting at the entrance to the garage. They climbed in, Edward was in the front and the rest squished in the back. We got to the hotel and went up to their rooms. We all changed into our suits and Rose lent me a light blue sundress to wear over it. She was wearing a matching light pink one and Alice had a grey one. We were all matching. Cute. The boys changed and we packed a lunch. They grabbed things like towels, a football and other stuff to do. We packed it all into 3 bags including the cooler. This time, we left my car at the hotel and took Emmet's huge jeep. We fit better and so did the stuff.

I gave Emmet the directions to the private beach. By now it was almost 1. We got to the beach at around 1:15. We took everything out of the jeep and placed it on the beach. We lined up our towels and bags in one area. There wasn't that many people on the beach where we were. This was good I had a less of a chance of getting recognized.

EPOV

All of the guys pulled our shirts of and the girls took off whatever they were covering themselves with. When Bella took off the summer dress she had been wearing, I was stunned.

She had a deep blue bikini...my favorite color on her. There was a diamond encrusted circle in between her breasts and on her hips. She looked amazing. She flipped her hair over one shoulder to put her stuff away. The sun was shining on her and she looked like an angel.

"I'm going swimming." I announced. Not waiting for anyone to respond, I ran to the water and dove under. I needed to clear my head from the intoxicating presence of Bella.

Everyone but Rose and Emmett soon joined me. Rose claimed she wanted to tan, but when I looked back at them they were just making out on the towel. What I would give to do that with Bella…

SPLASH!

I was totally knocked out of my thoughts by a splash against my face. I turned and found Bella looking up a little too innocently.

I started stalking towards her. I had an evil smirk on my face as I trudged toward her.

"Edward." she said wearyingly "What are you doing?" she asked as she backed up. "Edward, stay away from me. I mean it Edward." She started laughing. As soon as she turned to run toward the shore, I pounced, picked her up bridal style and then threw her back into the water.

She came up gasping for air while I was laughing uncontrollably. Then, without any notice, she lunged herself at me, tackling me to the water...and I liked that a lot.

We fought in the water until Alice and Jasper came over to us. They were laughing at us. We stopped. We swam around with them for a while before we got hungry. We walked up to the towels and found that Rose and Emmet had already eaten.

Each of us took a sandwich and a water bottle. We ate in silence until Rose decided we should have a pick up line off. She started with, "Is that shirt felt? Do you want it to be?" to Emmet. He responded with "Did it hurt when you fell so far from Heaven?"

We all laughed. Jasper was next. He turned to Alice and said, "Excuse me you dropped something." To which Alice said "What?" and Jasper answered back "My jaw." Alice giggled.

Now it was Alice's turn. "Are you a parking ticket?" She asked Jasper. Before he could answer she said, "Because you have FINE written all over you." We cracked up.

I guessed it was my turn now. I looked at Bella. "If you were a laser, you would be set on 'stunning'. "

I told her, and that really was true. But not in a corny way like that.

She smiled and came back with, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." We were all laughing so hard our sides hurt. We calmed down after a while.

"Hey, let's throw the football." Emmett suggested.

The girls agreed to stay out of that particular game. Rose didn't want to break a nail, Alice claimed the only thing she was good at doing with her hands was shopping and Bella claimed she'd rather not put anyone's life in danger today.

So the guys and I threw the ball around for a while, which eventually turned into a game of pass and receiver. The girls were on the towels laughing and talking.

We decided to go swimming again. We told the girls and they came with us. We hung out in the water for a while.

By the time we made it back up the beach, it was around 5. Rose and Emmet took the jeep out to a fast food place to get us dinner. The four of us stayed on the blankets talking and having fun. They got back with loads of food. It smelled great.

"So guys we got burgers and fries for everyone." Rose said as she sat down next to Bella with a huge bag of food. Emmet came and sat on the blankets to. He also had a bag of food. They both put them in the middle. Everyone grabbed a burger and a box of fries. We all ate happily and talked. I decided to tell Bella how I felt. It was getting dark outside. Perfect.

I waited until everyone finished eating. When there was a break in the conversation, I butted in.

"Um, Bella. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked her, hopefully using what Alice and Rose called my dazzling powers.

She looked at me for a second before answering. "Yeah, sure."

I helped her up. I felt my family looking at me. I turned around. Alice was looking smug, Rose was smiling, Jasper was shocked and Emmet was frozen. I guess they all got the picture of what I was going to tell Bella. I smiled to myself and followed her down the beach.

BPOV

"Um, Bella. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Edward asked when we were all finished. I was momentarily dazed by his eyes.

It took me a second before answering. "Yeah, sure."

He helped me up and I started walking down the beach. I felt my friend's eyes on my back, but I didn't turn around. I heard Edward come up behind me.

We were walking along the shore, where the water barley brushed our feet. I started back to dry sand. When I stopped, I looked over the ocean and at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful." I whispered.

"Not in comparison." He said, looking at me. His eyes were soft and almost loving. He was looking at me like I was the top of the world. He was in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He grabbed her hand and sat down, so I did the same. We sat right next to each other. We were so close I couldn't think straight.

"Do you like the stars?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded, "I love them. They make me feel so small and like anything is possible."

"Exactly." He told me. He looked like he was fighting with himself. "Lately I feel like the impossible is suddenly possible. Like you and me are possible." He paused looking over to me. I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. "It...it's like I looked at the stars every night and I always saw this one star, and at first it just blended in with all the others and I thought nothing of it. This star was close to me, but it didn't seem any different. Then, that star shined so bright. It was brighter than all the rest, even the moon. And then, suddenly all the other stars were invisible to me."

I didn't really get what he was saying. I got the meaning, but I didn't believe it. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Do you miss the other stars?" I asked.

"No, there are still there but, not as important as the one star." He took both my hands in his and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were burning with some unknown fire. They were fueling the fire in my heart. "If I wanted, I could see all the stars again, but that's the thing...I don't want to. That one star is the only one I ever need to see. Before you, my life was like a moonless night. It was very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy and beauty. Then when you were gone, the meteor fell from the sky, and the was no point of reason. I needed the light in my sky back. Seeing you again has brought it back. And now that I know, now that I _realize_, I know I need to tell you how I feel. How I have been feeling for a while. That Bella, I love you. With everything I am, I love you."

He let his last sentence hang in the air. I felt my eyes brimming with tears. The good kind. He was finally telling me this. I have waited 8 years for this. I was so happy I didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing I knew at that moment.

"You beat me to it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing." I said with a smile. "Well, not the _exact_ same thing. I doubt I would be able to word it as beautifully as you just did, but I was going to tell you today." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Tell me what?" It wasn't really a question. I knew that he knew what I was talking about. I think he just wanted me to say it.

"Edward, I love you too." I said, looking up at him. "I always have."

EPOV

"Edward, I love you too." she said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "I always have."

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned to her and she met me half way in the most amazing kiss of my life. Her lips moved with mine perfectly, as if they were meant for eachother.

Her arms went around my neck and mine went to her waist. Our kiss became more urgent and her tongue asked for entrance to my mouth. I gladly granted. Our tongues danced together in a battle. I made sure I won. I fought hers until I elicited a small moan from her mouth. This made me even happier.

I moved one hand that was around her waist to the back of her neck to hold her to me. All she did was press herself tighter to me. Our mouths hadn't disconnected. She finally broke the kiss. We were both breathing hard and her eyes were sparkling.

"I have wanted to do that ever since that day in the meadow." She told me a little breathless.

I was shocked. She had felt that way since the incident 8 years ago?

"You mean, our first kiss, 8 years ago?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't believe it. Here I was thinking that she didn't like it or want me like that, and she did. She felt the same way I had.

"I think that's when I started falling in love with you. That day." She told me, eyes alight.

"I think that's when I fell to." I told her honestly. "I never told anyone, but I think Alice knew. She always would watch me or say something about us. But it never clicked."

"I told Alice and Rose, and eventually the band. Alice and Rose kept telling me that you felt the same way but I couldn't believe it. I thought after moving out here that I would forget it and move on. But I never did." She told me softly.

"Neither did I." I whispered to her. She wrapped her arms tighter around me and came to sit on my lap. Looking at her in her blue dress, with her pale skin and dark hair and eyes, she looked like an angel. _My angel. _My own personal miracle from heaven. That thought made me want to hear her say _it _again.

"Bella, tell me it again." I whispered into her ear. She knew what I was talking about. She pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She said fiercely.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I told her back. Our lips connected again in a sweet, slow kiss. It was dragging out the feeling we both had. I felt weird to ask her this after we just declared our love, but I needed it to be official.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, embarrassed.

"I have been waiting for you to say that. Yes." She said before kissing me again.

I heard a loud throat clearing behind us. We broke apart and looked back up the beach. All our friends were standing behind us smiling. Well, all except Emmet who was pretending to puke and kept 'coughing'. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Come on, we better go." I told her quietly. She smiled and nodded.

We got up, and I took her hand, it felt great to finally be able to do that without worrying about who was looking or what she thought. I knew she didn't care.

We walked back to our friends in pure bliss.

**AN. I wanted that to be the end of the chapter because it was so sweet, but I needed to put the others POV in there too.**

APOV

Edward and Bella walked away together. Was he really doing this?

I turned to face Rose with a 'can u believe him' look. She shook her head.

"Is he going to…?" Emmet asked.

"I think so," Jasper answered.

I jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Finally!" I whispered yelled, not wanting them to hear me.

"But what if something goes wrong and one of them gets hurt in the end? Our group would be split. Or what if Edward can't handle Bella's fame?" Jasper said worriedly.

"Yeah. She's a world famous singer and he's a no one in LA. That can't be good." Rose said suddenly worried.

"You Hales, always worrying. This is _Bella_ and _Edward_. The two people everyone thought should be together from the beginning. The two that everyone assumed they were together. The two that have loved each other for 8 years even after 3 years of not having any contact. I'm sure they will survive. Bella won't drop Edward for fame and Edward isn't afraid of it." I said to them reassuringly. "Just be happy for them."

They both nodded. We all looked over to Bella and Edward. They were sitting on the beach down a little further. They were very close and looked like they were having an intense conversation. They were both looking at the horizon and the stars, until Edward turned her head to him and they looked at each other. Edward was probably talking. She smiled a little and said something.

Then, Edward leaned slowly into her. She met him halfway. They finally kissed!

It was soft, but then they decided to go for a make out and I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see my brother make out with my best friend thank you very much. Emmet must have felt the same way because he was looking away. Rose and Jasper's eyes were trained on them. Then Rose was smiling.

I looked back at them. Bella was laughing a little bit and Edward was shaking his head. It looked like they wouldn't change much, except now they had each other. Officially.

Edward said something to Bella that made her smile. She told something back to him and kissed him again. I had a feeling they would stay here and do that all night if we let them. I decided it was time to butt in.

I stood up, and the others followed suit. We slowly walked over to them. We got close enough to hear their breathing. Yucky.

Emmet coughed. Loud.

They broke apart and looked up at us. I was smiling as was Rose and Jasper. Emmet was pretending to puke and kept coughing. Rose smacked the back of his head and he stopped. I loved them.

But right now I love that my brother and best friend, who were the blind lovers in my life, are finally together. They can finally see.

**AN2… see that was a cute ending to. Plus you can kind of see into Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet's mind and what they think about Bella and Edward. **

**So I hope it was good. Kind of short, but I didn't want to ruin the cute scene. **

**Review!!!!!!**


	17. Elevator troubles

**Hello my readers! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you guys. And also congrats to LegallyBlonde101 for being my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**I also want to say, the declaring love scene from last chapter was parts of new moon and Making Love Out of Nothing at All by ashel-13. It is an amazing story, check it out!**

**Some reviews said that I should make drama happen because someone got a picture of Emmet and Bella with a ring. You guys are smart. I had that idea in my head already. I am going to do that, just not now. I have another time, not in this chapter, but for another one that will make it better. Thanks!**

**There is an almost lemon in this chapter! It is rated M for a reason! This is my first time writing one. I thought it was pretty good, tell me what you think. Beware. I warned you. Where the ~*~ mark is that is where it begins and the *~* mark is where it ends. I repeat not a full lemon! Jeez they just got together!**

**I don't own twilight. Never have never will.**

BPOV

Edward and I walked back to the Jeep with our friends. Holding hands. We were finally holding hands! I was so excited. Emmet jumped in the front, Rose in the passenger side and Alice, Jasper, Edward and me were in the back. Emmet decided to put a cooler back here too so there was only 2 seats open. Jasper got in then Alice on his lap. So I did the same with Edward. He looked a little surprised, and so did Jasper. But Alice just looked smug. After the shock faded, Edward was glowing. He looked very happy that I would do this to him in front of people. Jasper and Alice just smiled at us.

It was about a 20 minute ride to my apartment, but with Emmet's driving, we got there in 15. He pulled up in front of the garage. Just as I was about to get out, Alice yelled, "Wait!"

We all turned to look at her. "Bella should stay with us tonight. Us girls can go in one room, and the boys can stay in the other." She said, smiling. I nodded, I was happy about this. I would have been happier to stay with Edward, but that's okay. I get my girls.

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing. He dropped his head on my shoulder and sighed, almost as if to say 'next time'. I smiled at that. Emmet started the Jeep again and drove to the hotel. When we got there, I was faced with a dilemma. No one can see me going into here and staying over when my apartment is just down the road. Rumors will fly like crazy.

"Um, guys." I said nervously. They looked at me. "No one, I mean _no one_ can see me going in here and not coming out. Some paparazzi know I live right down the road. If someone sees this, rumors will skyrocket out of the roof." I said glancing at Alice and Edward. Everyone seemed to think about it for a second.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Emmet said after a few seconds. The others, including Rose shook their heads dismissively and rolled their eyes. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What Em?" I asked him. Everyone else looked at me like I had three heads. Emmet smiled at me.

"Well, what if one person goes into the lobby and distracts whoever is at the desk. Hm, let's see this late its Sara's niece, Jill. She about 17 or so. I think Edward should do it because every time you walk by, she always stares at you. Then we all can walk by to the elevators but she won't pay too much attention because Edward will be flirting with her." I didn't like this, and it seems Edward didn't either. "I'll stay to one side and have Bella next to me. That way even if Jill looks she won't be able to see Bella because I'll be blocking her. We'll get to the elevators and go up to our floor and into the rooms. Once we get into the elevator, Edward breaks his charm from Jill and tells her he has a girlfriend or something. Then he comes up and we're all good." Emmet finished triumphantly.

I had to admit it was a pretty good idea. But what if there were more people in the lobby or something. Rose voiced my concerns.

"Then, someone either Alice or Rose, can do something to distract everyone else, like trip or lose something, while I run blocking Bella." Emmet said to her question.

"If there are people in there, I can just 'trip' and everyone, well the guys, will try to help me. Good idea Em." Rose said.

So it was set. We grabbed our bags and Edward went into the lobby first. We watched him walk up to the counter where a young looking girl with big glasses and frizzy hair was standing. He leaned against the counter and started talking to her. She was just staring at him, dazed. That used to happen to me, and sometimes it still does. Emmet said it was time. There were about 5 or 6 people in the lobby, but they weren't looking. We wouldn't need Rose to hurt herself. Edward gave me one of his sweatshirts to put over my dress. It was a dark green hoodie. It went to just above my knees and the sleeves were too long. I loved it already. It smelled just like Edward. Perfect.

I stood next to Emmet with the hoodie on. Alice and Jasper were on his other side and Rose was next to Jasper. Emmet put his arm around me and we walked, well more like ran to the elevators. Once we got there, I was told to face he wall by Emmet. He was taking this too seriously.

When the doors opened, thankfully there was no one inside. I went in first and stood in the back, in case anyone came in then everyone else came in. We pressed the 5 button. The elevator was slowing down, but it was at the 5th floor yet. It was on the third floor. Then Jasper did something I didn't expect. He pulled me to him and hugged me. He put his arms around my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder facing away from the doors. I put my arms slowly around his neck just as the doors 'dinged' open.

Two men probably in early thirties walked in. they were both holding cameras. I started shaking. Jasper hugged me to him more. The men glanced at all of us, Jazz and I in the corner embracing, Rose and Emmet were talking quietly and Alice was pretending to be talking on her cell phone. The men must have been pleased because they started their own conversation. I don't think Rose, Emmet or Alice could hear them because they were playing their part, but Jasper and I could.

The man with the dark hair started talking first.

"You know, I wish we could have found them. Daren said that it was a fact that Jacob and Leah Black were staying at this hotel. Also reports have said that they have seen Isabella here too. Too bad we couldn't get a picture of her. With the right shot, we could ruin her and then we will make some money!" He said to the other. I was shaking now, they can't recognize me!

"Yeah, but what would she do that we could get a picture of to ruin her?" The other man asked.

"I don't know, maybe just a bad one, and change the story. That stupid manager of hers Katie or whatever will try to bail her out, but we can tell Boss that she is lying. Or maybe a shot with her and a guy doing something. That can be switched around a little bit. But before that we have to find her night location because Boss said e has a friend that wants his revenge on her or something. He said that this guy deserves to finish her off. Said that he was an expert in hiding victims." The first one said. Why are they doing this? Why? Who needs revenge? I was shaking now and Jasper was trying to calm me. He was hearing everything too. He started rubbing my back and whispering to me.

"Wait, he wants to kill her? No, no, no.

"Well, I don't know. I think he just wants her. He would probably kidnap her and make her his mistress. I know that's what I would want. What I wouldn't give to have that beauty withering under me dude." No! This isn't happening, I am dreaming. But then I heard Jasper's voice saying 'it's going to be okay. We will protect you.' Over and over.

"I know how you feel man. Just to touch her. Holy god that would be amazing. If boss's friend does get her, we will have to go over for a couple of rounds with Isabella. I hope we find her."

"Yeah, we'll stay here for a couple days and see if we get anything. What floor are we on again?" The other asked.

"7."

Remind me to stay away from the 7th floor. I looked at Rose. She had her phone out and was taking pictures of the guys. Their clothes, their faces, their cameras anything. I don't know how much she heard but this was helping. I looked at the men's clothes. They were wearing matching jackets. On the right shoulder there was a small print and logo. The print said 'Double Ds pics' and the logo was a circle that looked like a bra and a camera lens. I imprinted it in my memory.

The elevator dinged and Alice came into action. The two men were right in mine and Jasper's way to get out. But Alice fixed that.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen but can you please move over. My brother and his girlfriend need to get out. She just found out her grandfather died. Please move." Alice said to them, in a sweet almost alluring voice. She smirked and gave the men a sly look. They were dazed. They moved out of the way to the back of the elevator. Jasper started walking out and I went with him, keeping my face hidden in his shoulder.

We walked until we got to the doors of the room. Alice opened one and we all went in. I was really crying now. I won't be able to do anything. People are always after me. I was so lucky right then.

I was sobbing on Jasper's shoulder louder than before. Alice closed the door and her, Rose and Emmet came over to us. Jasper still hadn't let me go. I couldn't get the men's words out of my head.

_Finish her off_

_Deserves to have her_

_Expert at hiding victims_

_Kidnap her and make her his mistress_

_Touch her_

_Couple of rounds with Isabella _

NO! Another sob broke from my throat. Alice, Em and Rose were confused. Apparently they didn't hear the men in the elevator. I heard Jasper whisper something to them. It sounded like 'wait till Edward gets here'.

Edward! He will be very mad when he hears this. So will Jon and Kate (lol) and Justin and Jesse and the rest of the band. We have to be more careful.

The words kept replaying in my mind and it just made me cry harder. Jasper moved to sit on a bed with me. I still haven't let go of him. I felt connected to him somehow now, like he knows everything that is worrying me. He was rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me again. I tried to take deep breaths but that made my chest hurt more.

There was banging on the door. I couldn't help the small scream that came from my mouth. Jasper held me closer to him and I buried my face in his neck. I heard someone come in.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, shocked that I was clinging onto his brother and crying. I heard footsteps come closer and felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it. The men's words echoed in my mind. I heard a gasp and a sigh. It must have been from Edward and how I flinched away from him.

"What happened to her? What did you do?" he asked everyone, clearly outraged. Jasper just shook his head, telling him to wait. I took deeper breaths. Eventually my breathing slowed and the tears stopped. I wiped my eyes and tried to concentrate on the people in the room, not the voices in my head.

I looked from each face seeing shock, anger, confusion and pity. Then I looked at Edward. He was looking down, probably wondering why I was so upset, didn't want him to touch me and on his brother's lap. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I looked up at Jasper. He was looking at me with worry. I nodded my head, telling him to tell them and I would come in when I can. He smiled slightly back at me and looked at the others. He must have seen something in the other's faces. He looked down at me.

"Bella, baby it's okay. We will tell them together and you will be fine. I want you to go sit with Alice and Rose though. I want to be able to stand and I don't think Edward or Emmet will be sitting down by the time we finish telling them. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. He looked to Alice and Rose who came over. Jasper moved me carefully across his lap to the bed. Rose and Alice sat down on either side of me and put their arms around me.

Edward was looking at me again. I stared into his eyes, hopefully telling him that I loved him. He looked away.

"Well, in the elevator on the third floor two middle aged men walked in. They were both holding cameras. They glanced at everyone so I pulled Bella to me so they wouldn't see her. That's why I was holding her." He explained to Edward. "Em and Rose were talking and Alice was pretending to be on her phone to seem normal. I was just holding Bella to keep her face away from the men. They thought everyone was distracted so they had a very, um, interesting conversation." He stopped looking at me, to see if I wanted to continue. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"They started talking about Jake and Leah from my band and how they were supposed to be at this hotel. The men were sent to find them. Then one of them brought up me. They said that I had been spotted here. They were trying to get pictures of me. One said that they needed a bad picture and then they would make up a story to ruin me. And then-" I stopped because I knew what came next. Alice and Rose held me tighter. Jasper gave me a sad smile. I looked over to Edward and he was looking at me. I shook my head answering his untold question about me and Jasper. Emmet looked upset and ready to hurt someone.

"One of the men said that his boss told him to find the night location of Isabella. One of their boss's friends feels he needs revenge on her." Rose and Alice sucked in a sharp breath. Edward looked pained and Emmet looked pissed. "The other asked if he meant to kill her," Jasper said quietly, "and he answered with no, just kidnap her and make her his mistress." Everyone looked shocked and now the men's words were in my head again. "They were saying things like how he's an expert at hiding victims and what they would give to touch her and help finishing her off. How he deserves to do this and how they would like a couple of rounds with Isabella. That's why they are trying to find her." Jasper finished. By this time Emmet was standing up pacing, Edward was frozen with a look of pain and anger on his face. I was silently crying a little on Alice's shoulder and Rose and mumbling something while she held me.

Jasper came over to me. I think you should go sit with Edward. It would make him and you feel better." He whispered loud enough for us three girls to hear. They nodded and I hugged Jasper.

"Thank you so much for helping me. They would have seen me if it wasn't for you. Love you Jazzy." I told him as I hugged him.

"Anytime Bel. You know that." He nodded and let me go.

I slowly walked over to Edward who was still frozen on the couch. Tears were still on my cheeks. He looked up at me. His normally bright green alive eyes were now dull encased with worry and anger.

My breathing was still shallow and I was shaking a little bit. I was looking right into his eyes. We didn't move for god knows how long. I was too lost in his eyes.

"Oh, Bella." He said in a breathy voice and stood up to wrap his arms around me. He brought me down on the couch with him.

"I'm sorry Bella. For not being there, for getting angry at you and Jasper, and for taking so long to see it. I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. I only held him tighter and buried my face into his neck. I let his scent wash over me and calm me.

I pulled my head back to look at him. He wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. I looked up into his eyes and I saw something different there this time. There was the love that we had at the beach swimming in his green orbs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent his face closer to mine. Right when our lips almost touched, he stopped.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked against my lips. I couldn't think straight. All I could see and feel was Edward. I pressed my lips to his hopefully giving him the answer he needed. He responded back just as strongly. I kissed him until my lungs burned. I broke away to breathe.

"Don't you ever ask that to me again." I told him sternly. He nodded. "I know I pulled away before but that was because those men's words kept replaying in my head. When you touched me, I heard them say 'I would do anything to touch her'. I just freaked out. But I'm okay now. See?" I told him as I put my hand over his and moved it around my body. From my neck, down my arm, around my waist, up my side and back to cup my cheek.

"Good to know." He said before kissing me again. This time was different. This kiss was rougher and more urgent. His other hand went from my neck down the path of my arm and waist, but stopped and went to my bare back. I was still in the halter dress so my whole back was open to him. I gasped when his hand made patterns on my skin. I felt him smile as we kissed.

This time when we broke away, I looked around myself. We were alone in the room. Everyone else must have left. Just then I heard my cell beep saying I had a text message. I climbed off Edward and went over to my bag. I pulled my phone out.

_1 new message _

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_I figured about now would b wen u 2 would b comin up 2 breathe. But u never no with those singer lungs. Lol._

_U prob noticed that no1 else is there. We r all spending the nite in the room next door 2 give u 2 privacy. Just don't be too loud. HAHA_

_I'm kidding but we all want u 2 to stay together 2nite thou. I don't want 2 no what happens just don't do anything that I wouldn't do bel. Haha_

_Luv u _

_Ali-gator_

I laughed out loud at this message. I also blushed. I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

_New message_

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Thnx ali-gator. I promise we wont b 2 loud. LOL_

_Same goes for you. U 'n jazz can b a lil feisty. _

_I don't want anything ruining me and Edwards nite, aka ur loud voice._

_Luv u 2_

_Bella bear_

I pressed the send button. Then I noticed Edward looking at me. He probably thought I was an idiot. I walked over to him and showed him Alice's message and what I sent back to her. His cheeks turned a little pink at her message but he was chuckling at the end. And he thought my reply was clever.

Within a few seconds Alice's reply came back. I opened it and Edward and I read it together.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Ew but Rose and Em r here. _

I had a great idea to reply to this one and then I would win this little battle. Edward was looking over my shoulder at this one.

_To: Alice _

_From: Bella_

_Exactly._

_-Message sent-_

Edward was laughing and so was I when he saw what I wrote.

We got up and looked around. We were left in the room with one huge king sized bed.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

Alice's voice rang in my head. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. I turned towards his voice to answer him but was stunned into silence. He was standing by the bathroom in nothing but pajama pants. His beautiful chest was exposed to me. His muscular arms, broad shoulders, perfectly chiseled torso and his amazing abs. I moved up to look at his perfect face. He was smiling, but not just smiling. His eyes were twinkling and it was _my _smile. The one he did only for me. Then his wonderful lips moved.

"You know it's not polite to stare." He said in a mocking tone.

**~*~ **

I slowly walked to him. He thought he was going to break me. No I was dominating him tonight. I knew I had a smirk on my face. He did too, but now as I walked to him, his smirk became less of one and more of an opened mouth dazed look. I got to him and saw his god of a body up close.

_Don't break Bella. You can do it. Dominate._

I lifted my right hand and ran it over his abs and he shuttered. I ran my hand up over his chest and shoulders. I slowly dragged my fingertips across his collar bone. He was breathing in short ragged breaths now. My plan was working.

I brought my arm around his neck and stood on my tiptoes so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"I wasn't planning on being polite." I breathed into his ear in what Jake calls my 'making guys fall down voice'. Edward body shook next to me. I traced his outer ear with my lips. When I got to his earlobe, I bit down lightly and tugged. He hissed. Then I kissed right below his ear and made my way back to his lips. I kissed along his jaw and chin until I reached where I wanted to be. I lightly pressed my lips to his. He was definitely aroused because as soon as my lips touched his, he grabbed my waist and pulled my closer, devouring my mouth. I don't know where I found the will but my hands lifted and pushed him back hard enough to disconnect our lips. He looked shocked. It was time to go Bella dominatrix on him.

"You will not attack me like that tonight Edward or else we stop. Do you freakin' understand me?" I said in a husky voice. He gulped and nodded. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Good boy." I whispered as I went over to him. I lightly ran my hand over his thighs, grinning when my fingers connected with the bulge in his pants and he groaned. I pressed my lips to his. He didn't go crazy. I pulled away.

"Good. You will get a reward." I told him. He still wasn't breathing correctly yet. I internally smiled. I was doing well.

I put my hands on either side of his face. I stuck my tongue out and ran it over his lips. I literally was licking his lips. I kissed him again. This time was a real kiss. I traced his lips with my tongue and dived into his mouth. We both moaned when our tongues collided. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist, telling him without words it was okay. He kept them there and I fisted his bronze locks in my hands. His hands held my waist tighter. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do what I wanted to do next unless he loosened up a bit. I continued moving my lips with his. I nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned again, and his hands loosened. I slid down away from his mouth. I placed opened mouth kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. I traced his muscles with my tongue, remembering each one.

I kissed and licking my way all the way down his exposed chest and he was groaning and hissing along with everything I did. I was proud of myself that when I got down to his waist, there was an even bigger bulge then before tenting out his pajama pants. I ran my fingers under the waist of his pants. I looked up at him, silently asking to go on. I didn't want to go any further then pleasing each other. I planned to give myself over to Edward but just not right now. He seemed to agree so I slowly pulled his pants and boxers down. His erection popped out of his boxers. I have to admit I was surprised and pleased. He was very… _large._ Cool.

I grabbed his member and ran my hands up and down it. He hissed, probably because of my cold hands. I placed a kiss on his head before I began bobbing. He didn't fit in my mouth, only about half of him did, but my hands covered the rest. I began massaging his balls which caused the groaning to increase. I felt him grow harder in my mouth. His hands came down and fisted in my hair. I didn't like this. I was still dominating. I took my mouth off his erection.

"Get your hands out of my hair. Now." I said in my 'dominate' voice. My breath and voice sent air and vibrations to his member. He groaned and removed his hands.

I took him back in my mouth. I felt him twitching so I knew he was close. I bobbed my head faster and worked my hands harder. He was so close. I looked up at his face. It was contorted in pleasure. I was happy I was doing this for him.

I stuffed him as far as I could in my mouth, practically gagging on him, and closed my teeth lightly around his shaft. When I pulled my head back up, I did it slowly, dragging my teeth, his groans stopped for a second and I knew what was coming. He was.

His cock spurted in my mouth as he groaned. I swallowed every last drop of him. He tasted delicious. I cleaned off his member before letting it settle. I pulled his boxers up around his waist. I wouldn't be able to help myself if he was completely naked. As I was standing up, Edward brought his head down to mine and kissed me roughly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us to, I guessed, the king sized bed. He fell on top of me, but that only added to my ache that was forming in between my legs.

He was still kissing me as we sat on the bed like this. My legs had turned to jelly and now were spread open with Edward sitting in between them. I ran out of breath and broke away from him, but his lips never left my skin. They traveled down my cheekbone, to my neck, and across my collarbone. He untied the top part of my dress with skilled hands. He pulled it down to reveal my bikini. I lifted my hips as he got there and soon I was laying before him in what could be considered lingerie. He kissed down further. I couldn't help the whimper that came from me when his open mouthed kisses went over the top half of my breasts. He brought his lips down and spotted my taut peaks through the material of the bathing suit. He sucked on them through the material. His hands ran over my stomach and breasts as he reached the tie for my bikini top. I was mewing now. He slowly dragged the top down over my breasts until my entire top half was uncovered. The bikini top was now discarded somewhere in the room.

"Beautiful." He whispered against my skin. I was sure I blushed. He took my right nipple in his mouth while his hand played with the other. I was moaning now. His tongue was flicking me and made me moan.

Then he placed a kiss on my left breast before moving down to my stomach. He kissed his way down and I was squirming and whimpering. He still hadn't touched where I needed him to. His fingers hooked around my bikini bottom and they too were removed. I suddenly felt uneasy and exposed. His gentle fingers ran down my legs making me shiver. On his way up, he spread my knees apart.

"God, Bella." He sighed, looking in my eyes. I closed my eyes to feel the sensation. I felt his mouth on me. I whimpered. He entered two fingers into me. I moaned and cried out every now and then. Before I knew it, I felt the clenching in my stomach. Edward seemed to know I was close.

"Bella, baby, come for me now." He whispered into my ear.

He pressed his lips to mine and his fingers continued their pumping. I mewed and sighed when his lips left mine but gasped in pleasure when I felt them on my bundle of nerves. He was sucking and licking as his fingers worked me. Then I felt pressure which could only be Edward biting down on my clit before my world exploded. Everything was white at first and I heard myself moan 'Edward'.

As I was coming down from my high, I opened my eyes to see Edward staring back at me. He pressed his lips to mine as he removed his fingers from me. He broke our kiss to lick his fingers and my sex. When I was clean, he came back up and kissed me. A real kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and I could taste myself on his tongue. It seems gross, but at that moment it was erotic and sexy.

***~***

Soft 'I love you's were said. Edward got up, and picked up our discarded clothes saying something about 'Alice coming in early in the morning and finding them and Emmet never letting us live it down.' He gave me one of his oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts to wear to bed. After the room was somewhat clean, he came back to bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me how amazing I am and how much he loves me.

I smiled and said 'same' as I fell asleep in the arms of my only love.

**AN. Hope you all liked it. I want reviews people pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Pretty please with sugar on top! And a cherry and caramel and whipped cream and hot fudge and anything else you all like on your ice cream. **

**Tell me that in your review! What you want me to say at the end…. Ya know anything you all put on your ice cream. I will keep adding it. If you do I will put your name up next chapter………. So REVIEW!**


	18. Three Little Words

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. **

**Here we go again!**

BPOV

I was having the best dream ever. I was lying in Edward's arms in a beautiful hotel room. Then there was a loud banging. Someone was pushing on me. Pushing me down into the bed. Then I was frozen.

I opened my eyes to find that my dream was real. I was lying with Edward in a hotel room, there was a loud noise and I was cold. Alice sitting on the bed right next to me with a devious smile on her face, holding my blanket.

"Go away, Alice." Three very important words.

I glanced over at Edward, he was awake, I could tell, but his eyes were still closed and he was pretending to sleep.

I looked back at Alice, but she was looking at my clothes. For a second I thought I wasn't wearing anything, but then the images from last night came rushing back. Kissing Edward, texting Alice, the bed, my clothes on the floor and then falling asleep together.

I looked at Alice and realized she was looking at me skeptically. I blushed and looked down. Alice's hand reached out and fingered the hem of my shirt, well Edward's shirt.

"Did you?" she asked quietly.

It took me a second to realize what she met. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh no, no not at all. I'm innocent." I said to her smiling a little. She laughed.

"Good, I had a feeling it wouldn't get that far but I wasn't positive. Anyway, what do you want to do today?" She asked me.

"Um, I have an idea that has been in my head for a little while now. I want to talk to all of you later about it."I glanced at the clock, it said 9:14am. "Um, how about you all go get ready, shower and stuff and come back here at 10? Sound good?" I asked her.

"Sure. Jasper is up as well as Rose. Us Cullens sleep deeper and longer than the normal people," she eyed Edward, "But I smelled coffee." She smiled. Alice then reached over and shook Edward. He didn't respond. She shook him harder. Still nothing. I giggled and she looked frustrated.

Alice got up and walked around to his side of the bed. She bent down so she was level with him. "Edward, Edward." She whispered into his ear. He moved, but only his head a little away from Alice. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him again. All he did was groan quietly and moved closer to me.

Alice huffed and stood up.

"Go Alice, be back here at 10. We are just going to shower." I told her.

"You will be ready but he won't. He won't be up by then, let alone ready." She gestured to Edward. I thought of something that just might work. Heck, I will try.

I slowly leaned over Edward. I leaned into him and pressed my lips very lightly to his. He didn't respond for a second, so I opened my lips, which in turn, opened his. I breathed into his mouth and slipped my tongue in. suddenly I felt arms holding me down and Edward's lips were moving with a fiery passion with mine. I don't know how I managed it, but I pulled away, only to look triumphantly at Alice.

She rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. I felt a tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see Edward, looking as sexy as ever. His eyes still held sleep, also love. His hair was a mess, and his eyelids heavy. But he looked amazing.

"Hey that's not fair." He mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"What isn't fair baby?" I cooed running my fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "That you kiss me like that and then pull away before I can even respond enough." He said eyes still closed.

I heard and door slam, I guessed Alice left. I smiled at Edward and leaned down to kiss him again. This one started innocent and sweet but quickly changed to hot and passionate. I dove into his mouth and our tongues fought. I felt his hands go to my waist and lift me up. Our mouths never broke contact. I was now straddling his lap leaning over him. His hands stayed at my waist while mine moved to his hair. I kept running my hands through it tangling it more. Our kiss was now urgent and messy. I pulled on his hair, and he moaned. I guess he liked that. I smiled in the kiss. I pulled on it again this time harder. He moaned even louder and became dazed. I used this to my advantage. I unlocked my lips with his and began kissing all over his face and neck. I placed light kisses on his eyelids, nose cheeks and forehead. I trailed opened mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck. He kept whispering my name. I loved the way he said it.

**EPOV**

She was killing me. Now she was placing open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my chest. All I could do was whispered her name over and over. Somewhere in this, I thought I should give her a taste of her own medicine. I tried to ignore the way her tongue was flicking out at my skin and the trails of fire her mouth left in its wake as I flipped us over. Soon she was beneath me. There was a surprised but happy look on her face. Her eyes were clouded with desire and love. For me. My hands reached down and grabbed her face. I brought my lips to hers in a rough kiss. She didn't seem to mind though. I pulled back to see her eyes were closed and breathing was heavy. I kiss along her jaw to the back of her ear. I took her earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it, causing her to gasp quietly. By now I think my brain was disconnected from my body because I never thought I would do this to Bella only one day after we told our feelings. I bit down on her earlobe, hard. She screeched out in surprise. I noticed her breathing was coming in gasps and her hands were in my hair again. I planted a long kiss behind her ear in the spot I know makes her go crazy.

I kissed back along her neck and jaw until reached her lips again. We shared a sweet kiss. Her hands untangled themselves from my hair and slid to my shoulders. Mine stayed at her waist. Our kisses slowed until we both could breathe. I was lying on top of her, I noticed so I quickly rolled so she was above me. She turned her head and gasped.

At first I thought that our family was there watching us. But I followed her gaze and it was on the alarm clock next to the bed. It said 9:47am. She looked down at me and smiled softly.

"I told the other to come here at 10 about an hour ago. I guess we got a little bit carried away. We need to shower." She said looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "Wouldn't be more efficient if we showered together?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed.

"No Edward. It might save water, but it will take us a lot longer to get out. I will go first. Then you can, but go quick." She said as she got up off me and went into the bathroom. I heard the water of the shower start.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't leave Bella now. I would deal with her fame, and my family and make it work. I could move here with her. We can buy a place or something. All I know it that I can't live without her now. And that I need to get rid of the little problem our steamy makeout session has caused in my pants.

**BPOV**

I walked in to the bathroom. I couldn't believe that just happened. That was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. I knew for a fact that I could not live without Edward. There had to be some way for this to work. I would do anything. I stripped off Edward's clothes and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles before relieving myself. I washed up quickly and got out. I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out into the rest of the room. Edward was lying on the bed with his head propped up and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and told him to get in the shower because we only had about 5 minutes. He went into the bathroom and I heard the water go on. I grabbed black yoga pants and a red tank top. I knew I would change when I got home.

I threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I didn't have any good clothes or make up with me but I knew I still looked fine. I heard the shower go off. I looked at the clock; it said 9:57am. It looks like we were going to be lucky.

I heard the bathroom door open. Edward came out in nothing but khaki shorts. I swear he was trying to kill me. But then I got a devious thought.

He noticed me looking at him and smirked. I would wipe that smirk off his pretty little hot sexy adorable… okay Bella stop it, face.

I walked slowly up to him. "Edward can you please put a shirt on?" I asked in a timid voice. I was staring at his chest acting like I was dazzled. Really I was just a good actor, not that he wasn't amazing to look at but, I had to keep my mind clear. His smirk became more pronounced so I knew it was working.

"Why Bella love?" He asked in his velvet tone.

I had him right where I wanted him. "Because if you stay like that I don't think I will be able to control myself when our friends come over. And you don't want Jazz and Em to get an eyeful do you?" I ran my fingertips in the V-neck of my tank top, over my chest. "I know blondes (Jasper) and muscles (Emmet) have always appealed to me some." I said looking into his eyes. His gaze was following my fingers as they traced the V in my shirt. I lifted the hand from my chest and placed it on his. His breath was coming in light gasps now. I inwardly smiled. I ran my hand lightly over his collarbone and done his arm. I gripped his hand in mine and brought it to my chest.

I pointed his fingers out and trailed them on the same path my fingers were on before.

"Don't you want to keep this all to yourself?" I asked sensually as his fingers dipped into the V in my shirt.

All he did was nod. I really wanted him to release the wild side for just a second. I saw it burning behind his green orbs.

"Stake your claim." Those three little words made him see, realization hit him hard and he attacked me with his lips. I heard the door to the room being opened so I pulled away.

"I'm yours." I whispered into his ear as I walked over to the other 4 standing in the hallway. I motioned for them to come in as Edward was putting a shirt on.

Everyone came in and sat down. Edward, Alice and Jasper on the bed and Rose and Emmet were sitting on the sofa opposite the bed.

"So I wanted to call everyone here because wanted to ask a crazy question. I know it will seem too fast, and weird and you will probably say no. so will your parents and you all have lives I'm just lonely so I wanted to ask you this, but maybe I shouldn't I'll feel better especially-" I was cut off from my rant by Rose, who smiled warmly at me.

"Bells just ask." She said, but the undertone dared me to object. I didn't of course.

"Okay, so you know about my mom's house?" They all nodded. "Well there is 3 empty bedrooms in it, and I don't know how long you were staying but, I would feel safer with you guys with me and me not I plain sight like at a hotel and my apartment. So, I was wondering, if maybe, you would consider moving into my house with me, even for a little while? So yeah. Live with me." I asked another little three words, unsure of their reactions. I didn't hear anything, so I slowly opened my eyes.

Alice and Rose's faces were almost comical. They looked so happy and surprised, but still frozen. Jasper and Emmet looked proud and happy, and Edward, well he looked like he won a million bucks. I smiled.

Alice was the first to recover, naturally. She squealed so loud I thought the windows might break.

"BELLLLLLLLAAA!" I covered my ears. "Yes, yes, yes, I would love to!" She yelled.

"I second that. But quieter." Rose laughed.

"I love your reasoning, and I think it would be a great idea." Jasper said.

"I get to live with Bellsy!" Emmet said. I laughed. I turned to Edward last.

He didn't say anything. He just ran over to me and kissed me. After a few seconds I pulled back to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Yes. You just- I can't believe it. I have wanted to, but you and famous and career and, and I don't know. I'm just so happy!" He finished. I giggled. Yes, giggled. He brought out the younger teen in me.

When we broke apart I noticed Alice was on the phone, probably with Esme and Carlisle.

We talked more about the little things and decided that they could live with me and at their house in Forks. They would go back and forth. We would buy new furniture for them and any necessities. Of course Alice was excited, more shopping!

But then something else hit me. They won't have jobs. I do, of course but what do they do?

"Um, guys?" I asked. They all turned to look at me, well except Edward because he already was. "What about your jobs, and lives?" I asked. They contemplated for a while.

Rose broke the silence. "Well, in Forks, I worked on cars, Alice worked at the mall, Edward and Jasper at a music shop and Emmet at a restaurant."

"You know, I have always wanted to own a boutique in LA." Alice said with a faraway look in her eye.

"I have always wanted to own a hot club." Emmet voiced.

"Yeah me too." Jasper said.

"I remember when we were little," Edward said of him and the boys, "We wanted to own a restaurant and club in New York City, but LA is just as great." He said glancing at me.

Does that mean this could actually work out? We could have a normal life together?

Edward turned my chin to look at him.

"I love you." The three most important words of my life said by the most important person in it.

**AN/ hope you all loved it!**

**Please please review. **

**Reviews keep me writing and I have many ideas so keep them coming.**

**I want at least 65 reviews. That is only 7 more. If I don't get that, then no updates. So please review!**

**And thanks to hardygirl87 for telling me what she wants on her ice cream. So review pretty please with ****SPRINKLES**** on top, for hardygirl87 ******


	19. Show and IMPORTANT AN

**Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! I hoped you liked it. I want you all to check out my new story called Their Shock! I love it and think you will too!**

**So here we go again.**

**BPOV**

Tonight was the concert where James video was being released. I was excited. And then tomorrow we were going shopping for the new house! I was even more excited for that.

I was now back at my apartment. The Cullens dropped me off after we came to decisions on the house. Our house. That sounds so perfect!

I took a shower, dried my hair and threw on jeans and a green tee shirt. I didn't bother making myself look like I normally do; Ana and Carla would fix it. I got in my mustang and started on my way to the arena.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove a little ways. I noticed that a black Honda was following me. They have been for a while now. Maybe it was just someone going to the arena too.

I pulled up into the parking lot. The Honda slowed down, but drove right by. I shook my head and climbed out of the car. I was greeted at the door by Jesse. He escorted me inside and to my dressing room. I sat down on the small couch and waited for Ana and Carla. My cell vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

_New Message from unknown number_

_Nice car. And good looking boy who walked you in. Too bad no one thought about someone following your car. I will see you at your show tonight. Oh and Ana is walking towards your door now. Act normal or else._

There was nothing else. They were following me! Someone was. They knew where my dressing room was, where my apartment was! And they were here right now. I almost jumped out of my skin when the doorknob jiggled and Ana walked in.

"Whoa, Bella. Calm down, you okay?" She asked.

_Act normal or else._

"Yeah, I am fine. Just nervous. Make me pretty." I told her, laughing, without humor.

She looked hesitant, but nodded. A few minutes later, Carla walked in with my outfit. I changed into it. It was a hot pink skirt with a black halter top. My midriff was showing slightly. Because I was so pale, the black contrasted great with my skin. I had a pink cropped jacket that matched the skirt over the halter top. I walked out and Carla handed me black heels. I slipped them on then sat down at the vanity.

Ana got to work on my hair and I was lost in my thoughts. Who would do this to me and why? Why did I deserve this? Should I tell someone? What is this person capable of? Should I be scared, is my life in danger? Or worse, is anyone else's? By the time I was done, Ana was shaking my shoulder gently telling me she was finished. I looked in the mirror. I looked totally different. Ana put hot pick extensions in my hair and straightened them. She also straightened all of my hair and applied thick eyeliner and mascara. I looked hot.

"Okay Hun, you are all set. Now go and meet the rest of them. Have fun!" Carla called as I walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway and to backstage. Everyone else was there. Kate went over the set for tonight and what songs we were doing. Once we were all set we walked on stage together. But I couldn't keep that nagging voice from inside my head.

**EPOV**

We were going to Bella's concert again tonight. I was excited. She was now my girlfriend. That thought made me so happy. We grabbed our stuff from the car and went inside. We had front row seats again, but this time Kate arranged them for us. I put the VIP pass around my neck and sat down. Soon the lights dimmed and they walked out on stage.

**I am really sorry this is so short. But it is an update. I am not feeling this story right now, so I might not update for a while. Send some ideas my way and help is welcome. I have a really good idea for another story in my head. So I will be working on that. This is currently on HOLD. I know you probably hate me, but this will be better for me and the story.**


	20. Important Authors Note Sorry

**hey everyone I am so sorry that this is not an update! i hate when other authors do this but i feel this is the only way to get through to my readers. i really want to update some of my stories. but i want to know i have readers! For my newest, and favorite story and the moment, Through Music, ****i want more reviews! not to seem greedy but i want to know people are reading my work. I want 20 reviews before i continue. i am working really hard on that story and have great ideas, but i need more readers. if you want that to continue, please please reviews on it. Also, Puzzle Pieces, i am on a small writers block for that one, but if i get more reviews, i will keep writing it, and believe me i have ideas for that one too. And for Breathe, i really really like that story. i think it is beautiful. i have 2 reviews! that is not making me feel like it is good. i have one review wanting me to continue it. that is not making me happy. i was sad about that. i want my readers to read all of them and hopefully like them and review. even if you dont like it, review anyway, it will keep me wrting. thank you so much, please please review on my stories. love you all still! **

**thanks,**

**lisie**


	21. My Heart is Stolen

**Hey everyone! So so sorry it took so long for me to update. I don't have any small ideas for this story, just one big one and I don't know how to get there. But here we go anyway…**

I don't own anything twilight. Duh.

BPOV

We walked out on stage as the crowd cheered. I was still a little shaken up by that text message. But I let it go, for now. We effortlessly preformed the first 2 songs and then it was time for the video. James came out on stage and quickly hugged me. Then we introduced it together.

"As many of you know, James and I wrote a song together. And about a month ago, we also shot a video." I said.

"And, it just got finished editing, so you are the first audience to see it." James added. The crowd cheered.

"So, here it is. We hope you like it." James said, as the lights darkened around us. I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched. I turned to my left where I felt the eyes on me. There, in the corner of the audience, away from everyone else, was a tall man wearing all black. He was staring at me. When he noticed that I had seen him, he smiled at me. But it wasn't a friendly smile; it was smirk almost, like a triumphant smile, like he was waiting for me to see him. It sent shivers down my spine.

I turned my attention back to the video, which was almost done. The last scene of me and James on the beach faded out, and the lights went back up. James looked at me and smiled, but it faltered when he noticed my expression. He ignored the screaming crowd and leaned in to my ear.

"Bella. Are you okay? You don't look so good." He whispered to me. I couldn't move; that man's face wouldn't leave my mind. I shook my head slowly. He nodded once and turned around to face the band. He said something to them then started bringing me offstage. I noticed as we were leaving, the man was too.

I was dragged offstage by James, and the band started another song, with Leah singing. Kate came rushing over to me.

"Bell, what's wrong honey?" She asked me, hugging me.

I couldn't tell them. "Nothing." I lied. "I don't feel great." That was part true. "I need to go get something in my dressing room." I need to get out of here. I pulled away from her and walked down the hallway to my dressing room.

All the lights were still on and everything seemed normal. Except my cell phone on my bag. I never left it out like that. I walked over to it and saw that I had one new message. Figuring it was a late 'good luck' from Edward. I flipped my phone open. It was not from Edward, and it didn't say good luck. It was from a restricted number. I read the message and started shaking.

_If you're reading this, then you already walked into my trap. See you soon, my pet._

What? What is this person talking about? All I knew was that I needed to get back around people, I felt safer. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and turned to the door.

My scream got stuck in my throat as I saw the man in all black leaning against the doorframe, with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Bella dear." He said as he walked into the room. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream. I was scared. No, I was petrified. This couldn't be happening.

He was now right in front of me. I am dreaming, I am dreaming, I thought to myself. Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream… I kept chanting in my head. Just a…

But that stopped when his hand touched my face. I snapped, and screamed. Two more people came rushing in the room. They each grabbed both my arms and the first guys hand covered my mouth. I was thrashing and struggling against them.

"I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way." The first one said. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a syringe. He pointed it at me, and then stuck it in my arm. Then last thing I heard him say was "I gotta leave the message, take her to the truck" before everything faded to blackness.

EPOV

They were doing great, and just about to show Bella and James' video. I remember when I was there when they were shooting it. I was so jealous of James. I thought Bella liked him. But then I figured out she didn't. That night was the best night of my life. So far.

The video came on, and I watched it, well most of it. Actually I looked at Bella. She was staring off the side of the stage. I tried to see what she was looking at but didn't find anything. It looked like darkness. The video ended and the lights on stage went back on. James turned to look at Bella, but then he got a weird look on his face and leaned in to whisper something to her. She nodded her head slightly. Then he said something to the band and dragged her offstage. What was going on?

"So, there is a small change in schedule, we will now be performing a new song we wrote, called Lovers." Leah said, as the band started playing, then she started singing. What was wrong with Bella? Is she okay? I needed to know. She didn't look good when she left the stage. She looked shocked, and sick and afraid. I told my family I would be right back, and quickly took the easy way backstage Bella showed me earlier. I was nearing Kate on the left side of the stage.

I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"I asked frantic.

"Calm, down Edward. She just needed to get something from her dressing room-" just as her sentence finished, there was a horrifying scream from down the hall. Bella's scream. I froze.

So did everyone else backstage that heard it, and I was pretty sure the band did too because their music faltered. Within seconds, James, Kate and I took off running down the hall. We reached Bella's dressing room. The door was closed. James pushed it open. The sight inside both confused me and scared me.

The room was lit up, the rug was all messed around and a chair was knocked over. It looked like a fight went on. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that there was a syringe on the ground, empty.

Kate gasped, and I fell to my knees picking it up. James ran out of the room to get security.

I was still on the ground when I heard Kate's sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see here holding a notebook. Bella's song notebook.

She held it out to me. "Open it." She said.

I took it and opened the cover. There, on the first page were the words that made my world come crashing down.

**You are all too late if you are reading this. too bad no one found out our little secret sooner. From the elevator, to the text messages and following her around, we were sure she would tell some one. Well, I guess she didn't, she listened to us. But of course one would when all loved ones were in danger. Sorry to the ones she lost, but she is ours now. We have her. Yes. I am telling you now. We kidnapped Isabella Swan. **

I briefly heard the sounds of more people coming into the room, but nothing registered, nothing mattered now that she was gone.

**AN There you go people! I think its pretty good. Please please review!**


	22. Creepers and Clues

**Here it is. This story is rated M for a reason… not just happy lemons…**

BPOV

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. It was dark, very dark. Then my eyes adjusted. I was in a small room lying on a bed. I tried to move but realized I couldn't. I was tied to the bed. My mind screamed at me to yell for help and try to get out, but I had a gut feeling that doing that would make whatever situation I was in worse.

I tried to remember what happened. I remember being onstage and then seeing the man. Then seeing him in my dressing room. How he was acting around me and then the other two men that came in. I also remembered that then gave me some kind of shot. They must have knocked me out to get me here. Where ever _here _was… that is why they knocked me out so I wouldn't be able to see anything and where we were going. I was shaking now.

I noticed a red light blinking in the corner of the room. I looked towards it and noticed it was a camera. So whoever was doing this was watching me. Probably waiting for me to wake up. I stopped moving hoping that they didn't notice. Then I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was just mumbling. But I could tell there were at least 2 and they were males. I heard footsteps coming closer and quickly looking down. I then saw what I was wearing. It was not my stage clothes, it was a black dress. It was tight and had a deep V-neck. It wasn't very pretty, and it was short. I realized that those creeps had had to have changed me! That means… oh no. What have they done to me? They probably saw me naked! I shuddered. The footsteps were close now. I knew that I had to pretend that I was still 'sleeping'. I closed my eyes and didn't move, I barley breathed.

The door to the room opened and someone walked in. I heard more than one set of footsteps, so there was more than one person.

"Looks like she's still out." I heard a deep male voice say.

Someone groaned in frustration. "It wasn't supposed to last this long. Only long enough to get her in the truck and drive out here. The ride was only an hour, god were just outside Seattle…" Yes! Just outside Seattle… hm… where could we be? "I want this bitch awake now!" He almost yelled. I suppressed a shudder.

"Boss calm down. She should be waking up soon. Then you can do whatever you want to her." A third voice said.

"Are you sure she is still out though Boss?" The first guy asked. Oh no… stay still and collected. I told myself.

"Well I guess I can check." Boss said. One set of footsteps came towards me. I felt his presence close to me.

"Isabella. Isabella, my pet wake up now." He whispered in my ear. I didn't move. He huffed. "Fine then. Let us try this."

I felt a hand on my cheek. It was cold and sweaty. _Not at all like Edward's hands. EDWARD! He must be so worried. They all must be. I wonder what happened at the concert. Did they find out where I went? Do they know I have been kidnapped? Do they even know I am missing yet? How did the concert go on? When- _

I was broken out of my internal rant when I felt his hands on my chest. He was groping me basically. _Don't move, don't move, you need to stick it out for now. A little while longer of 'sleeping' will help me in the end. Don't move. _

He continued his ministrations for a few more seconds and I still didn't move. He then stopped and claimed I was still out cold. They left the room. I took a deep breath. I made a mental note not to move too much because they would see it on the camera. I let my mind wander about my life and Edward, because I was sure soon they would come to check on me again.

**EPOV**

I heard movement around the room and looked up to see a lot of people moving around. There was security, cops, and the band and my family. Alice ran over to me and hugged me; I noticed she had tears in her eyes. The cops led us out of the room to do an investigation.

I don't know how long we stayed backstage but eventually they came back out saying all they found was the handwriting on the note. They said they would try to trace it to a person and get as much information as possible. After about 20 minutes of more questioning and talking, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice and I were driven to our hotel and dropped off for the night. Kate would call us in the morning. I could only hope my love was okay and fighting wherever she was.

**REVIEW!!!!!! **


	23. new story

Here is my new story idea. Its currently has no name. Review or message me of you have ideas.

I hope you like it.

**BPOV**

He left me.

He. Left. Me.

Said he didn't love me. At all. Anymore.

Oh well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ella! Ayden! Let's go!" I heard Riana yell.

I reluctantly pulled myself from on top of Ayden. He groaned.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." I said. He groaned again.

I quickly changed into my school outfit the Riana picked out for me. It was dark blue, tight skinny jeans, a red tank top with a Vneck, my black leather jacket and high heeled leather boots. It was cute.

I heard Ayden climb out of our frequently used bed. He shuffled over to his side of the closet. I walked to the mirror and brushed my already perfect hair and applied some lipgloss. I didn't need anything else. Duh.

I turned back around and saw Ayden fully dressed for the first time in over 12 hours. I smirked.

"Ya know, I liked you better before." I said coyly. He was now wearing light jeans, a plain white tshirt and his black leather jacket with sneakers.

He winked at me. "I know you did babe. With you looking like that, I figured I'd have to cover up somehow." He said.

I growled playfully at him. We walked downstairs.

Everyone else was waiting for us. Riana was next to Ryan, wearing a short jean skirt, and yellow shirt, while Ryan was wearing jeans and a black shirt. We grabbed our props and left, after yelling goodbye to Joe and Kate.

We walked into the garage. I loved our garage. I had 2 cars now, a mustang and vanquish, and my Ducati motorcycle. Ayden had a motorcycle too. We both got on ours and Riana and Ryan got into his black BMW.

We high tailed it out of our driveway on the way to one of New York City's best high schools.


End file.
